


Sympathy for the Devil

by tinkchan



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 63,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkchan/pseuds/tinkchan





	1. Chapter 1

"Putain de pluie, ça va jamais s'arrêter...."  
Plus d'une semaine déjà que des pluies diluviennes s'abattaient sur Tokyo et ce chaud été de showa 5 semblait ne pas en finir. L'humidité avait envahi chaque pouce de son corps, semblant pénétrer jusqu’à ces os, insufflant une désagréable moiteur à ses mains et à tout ce qu'il touchait.

"J'arrive même pas à allumer ma clope, t'y crois à ça?  
-T'as qu'à arrêter de fumer, tu tousserai moins..."

Nino poussa un cri de victoire en sentant enfin le bout de sa cigarette se faire incandescent et la bienfaisante fumée remplir ses poumons. Son compagnon hocha la tête d'un air désabusé avant de reprendre sa route.   
Ils arpentaient les trottoirs depuis plus de deux heures maintenant et les poches pleines des cotisations versées par les artisans et commerçants du quartier, ils allaient enfin pouvoir rentrer chez l'Oyabun et se mettre au frais autour d'un bon verre de brandy américain de contrebande.  
Le gros fit un geste du menton en direction de Nino pour lui indiquer la dernière échoppe de leur tournée, celle du bar le plus crasseux de la ville...C'était en général celui qu'il gardait pour la fin.  
Non pas qu'ils prenaient plaisir à s'y rendre, mais ce lieu était probablement celui qui leur prenait le plus de temps...Tout dépendant surtout de l'humeur et de la bonne volonté du patron.  
Nino poussa la porte après avoir rajusté sa veste immaculée et tiré une grande bouffée de nicotine.  
Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et jeta un regard alentour, des effluves de crasse et de graisse brûlée le prenant à la gorge. Si le bar était vide de client, deux filles sans âge étaient accoudées au comptoir dans l'attente de généreux bienfaiteurs prêt à payer leur services pour une heure ou une nuit....trop saoules cependant pour réussir à remarquer que quelqu'un venait de passer le seuil. Le patron essuyait des verres avec un torchon d'une propreté douteuse et s'il leva un oeil vers le nouvel arrivant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre sa tache. 

"Ya-ma-da-san....ohayo.  
-...  
-Je vois que tu es heureux de nous voir...Tu sais pour quelle raison on est là, tu te doutes que ce n'est pas pour profiter du cadre idyllique de ton bar...et de sa charmante compagnie..."dit le jeune homme en mettant les mains sur ses hanches et levant les yeux au plafond pour y fixer les nombreuses fissures et infiltrations qui le flétrissait.  
Le patron continuait à faire comme si rien, s'obstinant à garder le regard vide.  
Nino fit quelques pas qui le menèrent jusqu'au zinc alors que derrière lui, le gros faisait son apparition.

"Tu sais quel jour on est non? Jour de paye....alors dépêche-toi on a pas que ça à faire, mon copain là il a sa femme qui l'attend et il a horreur de la faire attendre, ça le fout en rogne! Allez , ne te crée pas d'ennuis, tu sais bien que tu finiras par cracher ton enveloppe de toute façon...autant que tu gardes le peu de dents qu'il te reste, non...?"  
Sans attendre de réponse, Nino pris des mains du gros homme le verre qu'il tenait et alla écraser le mégot de sa cigarette au fond avant de le lui rendre.  
Le barman vida les cendres par terre et recommença à passer son chiffon dans le fond du verre.  
Le jeune homme ouvrit sa veste et en sortit un objet argenté qu'il enfila à sa main délicate. 

"Tu sais pourtant que je déteste la violence physique, regarde-toi, tu as encore les marques de la dernière fois, enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas prévenu..."  
et sans davantage de sommation il alla écraser son poing américain sur le visage du barman dans un grand craquement mat. Celui-ci alla s'écraser contre le mur du fond, alors que les deux femmes se réfugiaient au fond de la salle, se mettant sous la protection du collègue de Nino qui alla poser ses grosses mains sur leurs tailles épaisses dans un sourire de contentement.   
Nino en avait profité pour sauter par dessus le comptoir et relever par le col sa victime dont le visage était maculé de sang.  
Ses traits étaient déformés par la détermination et l'homme ne s'y trompa pas. S'il ne cédait pas, il ne reviendrait pas le lendemain, car sa vie à lui, s'arrêterait là. D'un mouvement du menton, il indiqua le tiroir sous la caisse.  
Nino le lâcha, le laissant retomber au sol et alla prendre l'enveloppe cachée au fond du tiroir.  
"Tu vois quand tu veux...ça ne te dérange pas que je compte? Les bons comptes font les bons amis, hein...c'est ce que mon père disait toujours...  
-Qu'il crève en enfer, ton père....  
-C'est là qu'il est, ça ne fait aucun doute." murmura le jeune homme dans un grand sourire, en saisissant le torchon pour essuyer le sang qui tachait son arme avant de lui jeter à la face. 

"Gros..on y va!"

Le collègue de Nino lâcha les deux femmes qui gloussèrent de plaisir. Ils sortirent du bar sans se préoccuper de ce qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Le jeune homme craqua une nouvelle allumette pour allumer sa cigarette...

"Putain, j'arrive même pas à allumer ma clope avec cette pluie....  
-T'as qu'a arrêter de fumer...  
-Le jour ou t'arretera de peloter d'autre femmes que la tienne, tu crois que je t'ai pas vu?  
-Chacun ses vices...on peut rentrer maintenant? »dit le gros homme en épongeant son front dégoulinant de sueur.

« Oui on a fini. Encore une journée bien remplie.."dit il en s'étirant la cigarette coincée à la commissure de ses lèvres.  
Ils reprirent le chemin de leur fief, saluant quelques uns de leurs frères qui revenaient aussi des quartiers qui leur étaient assignés.   
Si sa tache ne le répugnait pas, il n'y prenait pas un plaisir excessif...certains autres yakuzas aimaient faire ce genre de chose, faire régner la terreur, frapper des hommes sans autre défense que leur dignité. Mais Nino n'était pas de cette trempe là. S'il avait pu récolter chaque mois la cotisation que les commerçants du quartier devait verser à la famille en échange de leur protection, sans aucune violence, il aurait accepté sans sourciller. Mais hélas, rien n'était aussi simple, il y en avait toujours un qui se croyait plus malin que les autres, au dessus du lot qui pensait pouvoir tenir tête à celui qui a chaque début de mois venait réclamer son dû. Et malheureusement, ce genre de personne ne comprenait que la loi du plus fort....et le recours à la violence. Bien qu'à franchement parler, cette option là ne le répugnait pas non plus. C'était ainsi....c'était sa vie depuis tellement d'années maintenant qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu autrement.  
Nino était entré dans le Sumiyaoshi-kai alors qu'il n'avait pas 15 ans. Seul, gosse des rues, ils l'avaient pris sous leur aile et lui avait offert un foyer, un toit sur la tête et un mode de vie.   
Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait eu le choix, non? Un homme doit faire ce qu'il a à faire, pour lui, pour la famille, peu importe tant que leurs intérêts concordent...

"On voit de plus en plus de ces rats dans le quartier..."souffla le gros en faisant une grimace en direction de deux agents de police.  
"Ces braves gens font leur métier, gros, soit un peu tolérant...depuis quand la police t'a empêchée de dormir?   
-Mais certains frères parlent...il y a ce nouveau qui doit arriver pour prendre la suite du Chef. Il parait que c'est un coriace, un incorruptible, tu crois qu'il marchera avec nous?  
-Pff...ta naïveté me déçoit franchement. Bien sûr qu'il marchera, comme tous les autres. Et s'il se montre un peu récalcitrant ils feront comme d'habitude. Un secret à déterrer, un vice caché, on trouve toujours et après ils sont beaucoup plus dociles...j'te parie 100 yens!  
-Ouais ben tu te mouilles pas trop.  
-L'enjeu n'est pas non plus bien terrible, c'est couru d'avance, incorruptible ou pas...  
-Oh, y'a du monde devant la maison."

Ils virent devant la porte de la gigantesque demeure qui abritait la famille, une file ininterrompue d'indigents venus réclamer l'aide du clan pour obtenir du travail ou un peu de nourriture. La famille ne se dérobait pas à son devoir et aidait, dans la mesure du possible, ces familles dans le besoin à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Certainement pas par philanthropie, pensa ironiquement Nino... Mais une façade de respectabilité permettait aux autorités de fermer les yeux sur leurs activités illicites et ainsi de garder pignon sur rue. Chaque jour apportait son nouveau cortège de nécessiteux sans faillir. Une foule hétéroclite, souffrant de la misère régnant à Tokyo en ces temps troublés.  
"Tiens, ça on a jamais vu..."souffla le gros.  
Une jeune femme en costume traditionnel coréen se tenait la tête droite au milieu de la file, le regard planté fièrement loin devant elle, sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait.  
"Et bien, y'en a qui n'ont peur de rien!" continua-t-il en faisant référence à l'incongruité de porter ce genre de tenue dans un pays qui aimait si peu et de moins en moins, les étrangers. Nino fut aussitôt fasciné par cette apparition hors du temps et de l'espace. Une fleur dans une mare de boue...fut la première image qui lui vint à l'esprit. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas une femme à venir quémander de l'aide alors que faisait-elle là, devant le quartier général de la plus grande famille de yakuzas de Tokyo?  
En passant près d'elle, Nino sentit une senteur de fleur fraîchement coupée venir prendre le pas sur l'odeur de la nicotine et de la sueur qui lui collait au corps. Il se sentit transporté loin de ce quartier puant et malsain, où les gens vivaient dans la rue et y mourrait sans éveiller l'attention du reste du monde.  
Sans même le réaliser, il s'était arrêté devant elle et la fixait interdit. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés simplement en arrière, mettant sa beauté naturelle en valeur, ses grands yeux d'ébènes éclairant son visage indiquant clairement qu'elle ne devait pas tous les jours manger à sa faim.  
Quand la jeune fille le remarqua elle jeta des regards affolés autour d'elle sans comprendre ce que cet homme au regard plein d'envie lui voulait, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fendre la file pour quitter les lieux.  
"Hé, tu rêves?"  
Nino fut brusquement sorti de sa songerie par une claque massive dans le dos. Il reprit sa route par automatisme et saluant les quelques frères attablés il fila droit au bureau du comptable pour se décharger de son magot sans plus penser à son apparition, peut-être n'était-elle que cela après tout, une apparition...

"La récolte a été bonne?"murmura le petit homme chauve aux lunettes en forme de demi-lune.  
"Comme d'habitude, Yogi-sensei...comme d'habitude...  
-Pas de problème ?  
-Pas plus que d'habitude...toujours les même qui font des histoires...  
-Bien, bien...Oh, Nino, Madame veut te voir. Je crois qu'elle veut te confier une tâche..  
-Oh, très bien" s'empressa-t-il d'acquiescer " Elle est en haut?  
-Oui, oui, elle est chez elle.  
-Ja'  
-A bientôt."  
Le jeune homme retraversa la salle commune où la fumée formait un épais brouillard, saluant ses collègues avant de prendre les escaliers qui le menait aux appartements de l'oyabun.  
Il frappa à la grande porte et attendit patiemment, vérifiant que ses vêtements étaient présentables. "Merde.." jura-t-il en constatant qu'une tâche de sang salissait le revers de sa veste blanche.  
"Entre."ordonna une voix suave de l'autre côté de la porte.  
Le jeune homme poussa le battant et se retrouva face à une femme qui avait passé la quarantaine, belle encore malgré les années, vêtue d'un négligé qui dans la lumière du jour ne masquait qu'à grand peine son corps aux courbes harmonieuses.  
"Vous vouliez me voir Madame?  
-Oui, entre Nino, viens."souffla-t-elle en changeant de pièce, sans même prendre la peine de vérifier qu'elle était suivie.  
Elle s'appuya au grand bureau en bois massif, allumant élégamment une cigarette fine qu'elle avait introduit dans un long fume-cigarette à l'embout doré.  
"Je voulais que tu t'occupes d'un Shatei (petit frère).  
-Quoi.. ?...mais je fais équipe avec gros depuis des années!?  
-Justement, il est temps que ça change, que tu prennes des responsabilités. Tu verras, s'occuper d'un nouveau venu est très formateur!  
-Vous avez quelqu'un en tête?  
-Oui, bien sûr! Il s'est présenté au bureau de recrutement hier, je suis sûre qu'il va te plaire...C'est un sang mêlé. Très joli garçon. Moitié coréen, moitié japonais. Ca nous sera très utile d'avoir quelques frères parlant coréen, qui connaissent leurs coutumes. Maintenant qu'un de leur clan essaye de gagner Tokyo, il vaut mieux qu'on se prépare...tu comprends?  
-Tout à fait Madame, il veulent profiter du décès récent de l'oyabun...je commence quand?  
-Demain. Nous lui avons ordonné de te retrouver ici en fin d'après-midi. Je voudrais aussi que tu jettes un œil sur ce que fait mon fils, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est encore mis dans le pétrin...comme s'il ne me faisait pas assez honte ! Bref, maintenant que nous avons parlé affaire..."murmura-t-elle en se levant de son assise. 

Elle ôta son peignoir fin, ne gardant que sa robe d'intérieur à la soie aérienne, avant de se rapprocher du jeune homme et de poser la main sur son entrejambe pour qu'aucune ambiguïté ne subsiste quand à ses intentions. Elle souffla la fumée dans son visage sans que le yakuza ne sourcille.  
Il se leva brusquement, la faisant reculer d'un bond et enleva sa veste, la posant proprement sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter. Tout en lui souriant il enleva ses bretelles, les laissant pendre le long de ses cuisses, puis la saisit brusquement, l'emprisonnant de ses bras pour la retourner, déclenchant un petit hoquet de surprise. Nino posa la bouche dans son cou en écarta la bretelle qui se trouvait sur son chemin, et glissa la main dans son décolleté, afin qu'elle vienne pétrir sans douceur l'un de ses seins.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il la bascula sur le bureau et releva sa robe sur ses hanches. Sa main plaquée sur la tête de sa patronne pour empêcher tout mouvement, il se débraguetta et saisit son membre effectuant quelques mouvements de va et vient pour lui donner la forme nécessaire afin d'accomplir ce qu'elle exigeait de lui. Il ferma les yeux et son esprit dériva plus loin, quelques part sous une robe traditionnelle coréenne, dans une odeur de fleur fraîche, plongeant son regard dans celui innocent d'une jeune fille. Avant de venir coller sa virilité contre elle, déclenchant un gémissement de plaisir anticipé. Nino colla sa main contre la bouche de sa victime trop consentante et lui souffla avant d'entrer en elle :  
"Accroche toi au bureau...Ca risque de te faire mal..."


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsqu'il passa à nouveau les portes de la maison le lendemain, il y avait la foule des grands jours.   
Nino avait vaguement regardé parmi les pauvres gens attroupés si sa belle apparition s'y trouvait mais elle n'y était pas. Peut-être l'avait-il réellement effrayé la veille ? Peut-être n'était-elle que le seul fait de son imagination ?   
Il balaya le petit pincement au cœur qui le saisit à cette pensée. Depuis quand celui-ci se permettait-il ce genre de fantaisie ? A quoi un cœur lui aurait-il servit pour accomplir sa tâche...ce serait probablement la pire des choses qui pouvait lui arriver : S'amouracher d'une fille, ce n'était pas pour lui, c'était tout juste bon pour ceux qui avaient encore l'illusion d'être aux commandes de leur vie.   
Se tenant sur le seuil baigné de lumière, il jeta un regard circulaire en s'allumant une cigarette et aperçut debout, un chapeau à la main, un homme qui ne devait pas être plus âgé que lui. Si son intuition était la bonne, ça devait être lui, le Shatei que Madame lui avait assigné. Nino en aurait presque ri...il était soigneusement coiffé et avait une chemise boutonnée intégralement sous un costume bon marché, d'une netteté qui paraissait louche par une canicule pareille.   
A croire qu'il passait un entretien d'embauche pour devenir employé de l'état...  
Mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'une fois de plus sa maîtresse avait eu raison. Il était joli garçon, un peu efféminé certainement mais avec des traits forts et rien chez lui ne semblait indiquer à première vue un quelconque métissage.   
Il se tenait droit et Nino jeta un œil au miroir qui ornait l'entrée de la pièce et sourit à son reflet en constatant l'état brouillon de sa tenue. Ils feraient une jolie paire à n'en pas douter.  
En quelques pas rapides, il vint se poster devant lui. L'autre ne réagit pas lorsqu'il lui souffla la fumée dans sa direction.

« C'est toi le nouveau Shatei ?  
-Hi, je suis Matsumoto Jun. »répondit-il avec rapidité en tripotant nerveusement son chapeau.  
« Moi c'est Ninomiya Kazunari, je vais m'occuper de toi à partir de maintenant.  
-Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. »  
Nino se mit à rire en le voyant si raide et soucieux de plaire.  
« On va passer les 6 prochains mois ensemble, c'est moi qui suis chargé de te former et de t'évaluer...je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois bien tombé pour tout dire. Enfin, l'avenir te le dira. On y va !  
-On va où ?  
-Là où je te dis d'aller !  
-Oh..ok. »dit-il en mettant son chapeau sur sa tête avant d’emboîter le pas à son mentor.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur l'asphalte brûlant, et fendirent la foule des mendiants pour passer. Jun s'excusa platement devant un couple de personnes âgées et accéléra le pas pour se retrouver au niveau de Nino.

« T'excuse pas...ça fait pas sérieux. Tu ne dois rien à personne à part à la famille, compris ?  
-Oui, j'ai compris.  
-Et la règle essentielle est celle-là : tout ce que tu verras avec moi, il faudra que ça reste entre toi et moi. Sinon, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau...  
-Je suis discret ne vous inquiétez pas.  
-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi...et puis, je le saurai bien assez vite. On a récolté les cotisations du quartier hier, donc aujourd'hui, on va vaquer à d'autres occupations. On va aller au club qui appartient au clan d'abord. Je vais te faire faire le tour du propriétaire. »

Ils traversèrent sans hâte et dans le silence quelques pâtés de maison, écrasés par la chaleur ambiante.  
Tout semblait marcher au ralenti, la rue presque désertée, chacun ayant remis à plus tard dans la journée ce qui pouvait attendre jusqu'à ce que l'air devienne plus respirable. Nino ne se souciait pas de savoir si son nouvel acolyte le suivait. Avec son précédent partenaire, ils étaient comme l'ombre l'un de l'autre, alors il faudrait que le nouveau s'y mette rapidement ou il s'en débarrasserait...d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était une idée qui ne l'enchantait guère, devoir servir de professeur à un nouveau n'était ni dans ses cordes ni dans ses aspirations. Et il n'avait surtout pas envie d'introduire une inconnue dans la dangereuse équation qu'était sa vie, pas après avoir si bien manœuvré...  
Il entra dans le club sans même lever la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. 

« Ouahhh... »souffla une voix à ses côtés.   
Matsumoto levait les yeux et tournant sur lui-même, paraissait stupéfait du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Nino ne put réprimer un sourire en coin en pensant qu'il avait dû avoir à peu près cette tête là en passant ces même portes il y a des années. Le « Cinquième As » était tout bonnement spectaculaire pour un néophyte. Dans cette salle à la taille démesurée, séparée en deux niveaux, de nombreuses tables rondes étaient disposées en cercles concentriques qui permettait à ceux qui voulaient être vus de se retrouver en son centre, alors que des tables périphériques offraient une plus grande intimité. Un tapis écarlate recouvrait le sol et des lustres de cristal, d'un luxe outrageant étaient pendus au plafond lançant des éclats de lumière partout dans la pièce.  
Sur le côté un bar argenté et étincelant derrière lequel un barman à favoris en gilet rayé et chemise blanche officiait, plaçant sur celui-ci des cocktails qu'une jolie serveuse court vêtue ramassait avant de les mettre sur son plateau dans un équilibre parfait.   
Au fond se tenait une scène parée de lourdes tentures de velours rouge ouvertes, révélant plusieurs rangées de chaises sur lesquelles un orchestre devait certainement prendre place à la nuit tombée.  
« Viens, je vais te présenter. » lui dit Nino en lui donnant un coup de coude, pour interrompre sa rêverie.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar contournant les tables vides encore de clients.   
Sur un tabouret haut, une jolie femme était assise, vêtue d'une robe de soie fendue qui dévoilait une cuisse gaînée de bas noir. Elle leur tournait le dos et fumait une cigarette odorante tenant à la main un verre d'une couleur rosée.  
« Komba wa, Rosa-san... »commença Nino en s'approchant.  
« Oh, Nino, excuse-moi je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver, Komba wa, comment vas-tu ?  
-Bien, bien. Je voulais te présenter quelqu'un. Voici Matsumoto Jun »  
Jun regarda la belle bouche-bée, se tourner vers lui. Ses cheveux sombres étaient attachés en un chignon compliqué dans lequel une rose était piquée. Cela semblait allonger encore son long cou gracile, . Son visage racé indiquait que c'était une femme qui avait dû prendre soin d'elle et de sa beauté tout au long de sa vie. Elle doit avoir une cinquantaine d'années, se dit-il en lui-même tout en la regardant descendre de son tabouret. La femme se baissa avec grâce et saisit une canne au pommeau doré pour s'y appuyer avant de faire quelques pas, l'une de ses jambes totalement raide rendant son pas légèrement maladroit.   
« Tu t'occupes d'un shatei, Nino ? » dit elle d'une voix rocailleuse tout en venant se placer devant Matsumoto pour l'observer à loisir. « Il est beau garçon....  
-Tu vas l'intimider, regarde, il ne parle plus.  
-Comme si je pouvais encore couper le souffle d'un jeune homme...flatteur. Regarde moi... »dit elle au jeune homme en venant placer un doigt sous son menton pour mieux le détailler. « Métis ?  
-O...oui...coréen.  
-Oh, je vois. On sera amené à se voir régulièrement si tu travailles avec Nino. C'est comme un fils pour moi...  
-Je..j'en serai enchanté.  
-Hum...décidément vous êtes fait pour vous entendre tous les deux. Espérons que tu sois un peu moins sérieux que lui.... »  
Jun lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de se reprendre et de lui faire un sourire qui la fit rire.  
« Il va toutes les faire craquer ! Il faut que je te prévienne, pas touche aux filles. Sauf si tu payes, bien sûr.  
-Rosa, on cherche Masaki-san, il est là-haut ?  
-Oh, tu es en mission commandée alors...C'est sa mère ?  
-Exactement.  
-Oui, il est à l'étage. Sois mignon avec lui tu veux...  
-Comme toujours » dit-il en prenant la main de Rosa pour la porter à ses lèvres.  
Puis il fit un geste à son nouveau collègue pour lui dire de le suivre.

« A partir de maintenant, tu ne dis plus rien et tu observes, compris ?  
-Oui.  
-Ok, à l'étage c'est la partie privée de l'établissement. Les filles qui font le service en bas, s'occupent des clients qui payent pour passer un peu de temps avec elle. T'as déjà vu des filles nues ?  
-Euh...ça m'est arrivé.  
-J'en suis pas si sûr alors, fermes la bouche et tiens toi bien, tu vas en voir un paquet. »

Matsumoto porta la main à son menton, pour s'assurer de faire ce que lui demandait Nino et le suivit dans les escaliers qui longeaient la salle.  
Le yakuza souleva le rideau qui se trouvait en haut des marches et fit pénétrer Jun a sa suite.  
Le rouge criard de la salle avait laissé la place à un pourpre profond et le seul éclairage était celui des appliques murales ouvragées, donnant une atmosphère feutrée et théâtrale au long couloir. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes derrière lesquelles quelques gémissements se firent entendre, et l'une d'entre elle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une jolie jeune fille en déshabillé transparent qui salua Nino et profita de l'étroitesse du couloir pour se frotter à Jun dans un sourire faussement ingénu qui fit rougir le garçon.  
Au centre du couloir se trouvait une salle confortable où des verres d'alcool étaient servis autour d'une table basse par d'autres jeunes filles en sous-vêtements vaporeux. Des hommes en costumes profitaient de la proximité qu'offrait le service pour poser leurs mains baladeuses sur les rondeurs appétissantes des jeunes filles qui faisaient semblant de jouer les effarouchées. Nino passa sans même s'arrêter et alla ouvrir une porte sombre après avoir brièvement frappé.  
Jun le suivit sans réfléchir et se cacha les yeux pudiquement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue.  
« Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer, Nino...  
-J'ai frappé, vous étiez sans doute trop occupé pour m'entendre.  
-...c'est vrai...sans doute. »  
Un homme ayant à peine passé la vingtaine était affalé sur un canapé, une pipe à la bouche de laquelle s'échappaient des vapeurs d'opium. Entre ses jambes écartées, une jeune fille se tenait accroupie et faisait des mouvements de bas en haut qui ne laissaient aucun doute quand à ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Sans la moindre gêne, le jeune homme alla poser sa main sur la tête de sa compagne pour la caresser et l'inciter à approfondir son travail. Il portait un costume de prix à la dernière mode qui indiquait clairement qu'il était d'un rang social élevé. Ses traits fins en faisait un bel homme malgré les cernes qui creusaient son visage et lui conféraient un air fatigué.

« C'est votre mère qui m'envoie. Elle voulait que je vienne vous chercher.  
-Tu lui diras que je vais bien. Que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici.   
-Je ne pense pas qu'elle souhaite l'entendre de ma bouche. Elle serait bien plus réceptive certainement si vous veniez lui dire cela vous-même. Vous savez comme elle peut être 'susceptible' parfois...  
-Je vais bientôt venir... »dit il en penchant sa tête en arrière pour exhaler la fumée et pousser un râle de plaisir. Son fin jeu de mot fit sourire Nino...  
« Nous allons vous attendre dehors.  
-Tu ne me déranges pas...tu ne me déranges jamais... » compléta-t-il en tirant la jeune fille à lui pour l’asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux.  
« Vous serez plus à votre aise. »dit cependant Nino en sortant, entraînant Jun a sa suite, qui n'avait toujours pas décollé les yeux du sol.  
Lorsqu'il eu fermé derrière lui, il regarda son Shatei qui semblait totalement perplexe mais ne soufflait mot.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'ils aient entendu un ultime cri de plaisir, Masaki sortit en se rajustant, le sourire d'un homme satisfait au visage, et il donna une petite tape sur les fesses de sa compagne pour la renvoyer jusqu'au salon.

« Je vais aller voir ma mère maintenant.  
-Nous allons passer aux bains si vous le voulez bien. Par cette chaleur ça vous fera du bien.  
-Tu as raison, comme toujours... » rit-il en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule « Tiens un nouveau... »ajouta-t-il en remarquant soudainement la présence de Jun.  
« Je suis Jun Matsumoto   
-Oh toi, tu vas plaire à ma mère, elle aime les jolis garçons...  
-Excusez-moi. » murmura-t-il bêtement ne sachant pas si sa remarque relevait du compliment ou de l'avertissement.

Ils redescendirent les marches et une fois dans la grande salle, empruntèrent un nouvel escalier qui les menait jusqu'aux sous-sols de l'établissement. Nino entra dans une pièce qui semblait taillée dans la roche et commença à se déshabiller, aussitôt imité par Masaki. Jun fut stupéfait de voir dans leurs dos et jusque sur leurs cuisses, deux tatouages jumeaux, symbole de leur appartenance au clan. Des cerisiers en fleur dont les branches agitées par le vent faisaient s'envoler des milliers de pétales sur l'ensemble de leurs corps nus.   
« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Désape-toi ! »lança Nino au jeune métis en lui jetant une serviette de bain.   
Il s’exécuta sans discuter se sentant cependant bien nu au milieu de ces hommes vêtus de dessins.  
Tous trois saluèrent les frères déjà présent, Masaki avec plus de déférence que les autres. Ils entrèrent dans l'eau et Nino vint frotter le dos de celui qu'ils étaient venus chercher, Jun légèrement en retrait le regardant faire.

« Merci... »murmura Masaki  
« Pour quelle raison ?  
-Pour l'opium...il est merveilleux...  
-De rien.   
-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en parlerai à personne. » dit-il en se tournant vers Nino, se rapprochant à le toucher.   
« Merci » dit Nino en souriant, sans se déstabiliser. « Nous allons pouvoir retourner à la maison.  
-Je te suis. »

Ils firent le chemin à l'envers et une fois arrivés, Masaki grimpa les marches qui menaient aux appartements privés de sa mère en les laissant sur place, non sans les avoir remercié pour le moment agréable passé en leur compagnie.

« Ano, je peux vous poser une question ? »demanda timidement le Shatei.  
« Il faut que tu me tutoies, on est frères. Et oui, tu as le droit de poser une question.  
-C'est qui ?  
-C'est Masaki-kun le fils de l'Oyabun.  
-Oh, je vois. L'Oyabun est là-haut ?  
-Non, l'Oyabun est mort le mois dernier, c'est sa femme qui est là-haut, la mère de Masaki-kun. »  
Jun opina, ne saisissant pas totalement la portée de ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui, se demandant s'il en serait même capable un jour.


	3. Chapter 3

Ce voyage semblait n'en plus finir. Etait-ce dû à son impatience d'arriver enfin à destination ou à l'inconfort de ce wagon, il n'aurait pas vraiment su le dire...  
Il sourit à la petite fille qui sur la rigide banquette en bois face à lui le regardait avec fixité, avant de reprendre la lecture de son journal.   
Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire.  
Une bouffée d'angoisse à la pensée de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances que ses supérieurs avaient placées en lui, le saisit soudain. A bien y réfléchir c'était un vrai cadeau empoisonné.  
Sorti de l'université de droit 5 ans auparavant, il était entré dans les forces de l'ordre la fleur au fusil et avait rapidement et sans mal gravit les échelons de la hiérarchie policière.   
« Obséquieux » était le mot qui revenait le plus dans les rapports annuels de ses supérieurs. Il n'en était pas fâché, il cherchait à faire son travail du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans le respect total de la loi et avait décidé de vouer sa vie à aider les braves gens. Pas d'amis, et alors, pour quoi faire ? Il préférait la crainte respectueuse à toute forme de condescendance quelle qu'elle soit, et assurément l'amitié pouvait vite en devenir l'une de ces manifestations.   
Natif d'Osaka il n'avait jamais effleuré l'idée d'en partir un jour et pourtant, lorsque le Chef de Préfecture lui avait proposé une mutation à Tokyo en raison de ses états de service exemplaires, il y avait réfléchi sérieusement. De toute évidence, ce genre d'occasion ne se représenterait pas deux fois, c'était le moment ou jamais de gagner du galon et de laisser parler son ambition, et de l'ambition il en avait à revendre....  
Une fois le départ considéré comme acquis, il avait commencé à entendre les rumeurs qui circulaient dans les couloirs des locaux de la police.   
Le fonctionnaire qu'il allait remplacer ne semblait pas faire honneur à son titre. Il avait le mot « corrompu » écrit en lettres de feu sur le front et si certain le voyait d'un œil amusé, lui pensait qu'il était clairement temps que ça change....  
En ouvrant son journal à la première page, il lu qu'un nouvel attentat visant le premier ministre venait d'avoir lieu et si personne n'osait avancer de nom, il était clair comme de l'eau de roche que les yakuzas de Tokyo devaient en être les instigateurs. Il suffisait qu'un politique en place évoque l'ouverture des frontières au commerce avec l'étranger et ceux-ci faisaient en sorte de résoudre le problème qu'il représentait. Ils se voulaient les gardiens de la tradition japonaise , de la voie du samouraï et n'autorisaient aucune ingérence de quelque sorte qu'elle soit dans les affaires intérieures du pays...Peut-être cherchaient-ils surtout à conserver un monopole commercial qui risquait de perdre en vigueur si de nouveaux acteurs entraient dans le jeu des échanges légaux comme illégaux, se dit-il avec lucidité. 

« Vous allez à Tokyo, monsieur ? »demanda la jeune femme qui était assise près de l'enfant qui ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux.  
« Oui..tout à fait.  
-Pour le travail ? » son accent et son vocabulaire familier lui indiquait qu'elle aussi était originaire d'Osaka.  
« Oui, pour le travail. Je...commence un nouveau travail.  
-Moi et ma fille nous allons voir mon mari. Il est militaire en poste en Corée, il revient pour une permission...  
-Oh, alors vous devez être heureuse.  
-Oui, ça fait bientôt deux ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Je suis surtout impatiente qu'il rentre pour de bon....  
-Je vous comprends, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'être séparé de sa famille.  
-Il a surtout du mal à vivre là-bas ! Vous imaginez, ces gens sont à la limite de la civilisation....et il n'y a pas un jour sans qu'une bombe explose près d'un quartier japonais !  
-Oui, les gens ont tendance à être impolis envers ceux qui les envahissent... »conclut-il dans un sourire.   
La femme resta bouche-bée pendant que ses joues s'empourpraient de colère. S'il était de bon ton aujourd'hui d'être nationaliste jusqu'au bout des ongles, lui ne goûtait que très peu ce sentiment. Peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours refusé d'hurler avec les loups, peut-être pour se faire l'avocat du diable...l'expérience lui avait appris que l'être humain avait tendance à aller vers la facilité et malheureusement, la méchanceté gratuite en était souvent synonyme.  
Vexée, la femme croisa les bras et sembla chercher du regard une nouvelle place, mais n'en trouvant pas se résolu à tourner la tête dans la direction opposée à celle du jeune homme.  
« Le train Osaka-Tokyo va entrer en gare, veuillez vous préparer à descendre... Le train Osaka-Tokyo va entrer en gare, veuillez vous préparer à descendre... »

Il se leva et saisit la valise qu'il avait glissé dans le filet, détendant enfin son grand corps engourdi par les heures de voyage.  
Sans grande surprise sa compagne de voyage ne répondit pas à son coup de chapeau et quitta le wagon en tractant sa fille à sa suite.  
Il remit sa veste et la suivit sans hâte avant de poser son bagage sur le quai et d'observer les panneaux indicateurs plaqués aux murs.  
Shinjuku, ça ne devait pas être très difficile à trouver...même pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Tokyo. Ses supérieurs lui avait proposé un logement de fonction qu'il avait refusé préférant garder son indépendance. Il avait prétexté avoir de la famille qui l'accueillerait bien volontiers mais en réalité avait pris contact avec une pension de famille, qui lui avait confirmé par retour de télégramme lui avoir réservé une place pour la durée qui lui conviendrait.  
Il monta dans l'omnibus après avoir demandé sa route au contrôleur et s'arrêta à l'arrêt qu'on lui avait indiqué.   
Le moins que l'on pouvait dire était qu'il n'était plus à Osaka !   
Partout des constructions modernes, des gens pressés, des femmes aux jambes nues par deux ou par trois, qui le regardaient avec curiosité. Portait-il sur lui le fait qu'il venait de mettre les pieds à la Capitale ? Se sentant soudainement bien peu à sa place, il se mit en quête de la pension dont il avait noté l'adresse dans le calepin qui ne quittait jamais sa poche intérieure.   
Ramassant sa valise et remettant son chapeau sur sa tête, il pris la rue étroite et bordée de maison qui lui faisait face, toute en montée. Le quartier était joli et il ne lui déplaisait pas de devoir y vivre. Les bruits des rues animées semblaient avoir totalement disparus et il réussi à percevoir le chant des oiseaux nichés dans les arbres des jardins.   
Après un bon quart d'heure de marche, il dû cependant se rendre à l'évidence...il était perdu et ne voyait personne dans les parages qui aurait pu lui venir en aide.  
Faisant quelques enjambées supplémentaires, le jeune homme perçu un cri d'enfant, non, plutôt un rire, et deux, puis trois...Souriant il suivit le son joyeux qui le mena près d'un petit parc arboré et clôturé, et tomba en arrêt devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.  
Quelques enfants de tous âges étaient assis les uns près des autres et écoutaient désormais en silence une jeune femme assise sur un banc en bois. Ce qui le choqua ne fut ni sa tenue coréenne traditionnelle, ni le doux son de sa voix qui psalmodiait une comptine, ni la beauté de son visage et la grâce de ses gestes, mais la sérénité qui émanait de l'ensemble, une sorte de perfection indescriptible.   
Le jeune homme se demanda si en cherchant son chemin il ne s'était pas définitivement perdu...  
Il remarqua à peine qu'elle avait cessé de parler et que tout le monde le fixait avec étonnement.  
La jeune femme leva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction, le mettant face à l'impolitesse dont il faisait preuve.  
« Ano, heu, excusez-moi, je suis perdu, enfin je cherche mon chemin... »dit-il confus.  
« Vous êtes définitivement perdu ou vous cherchez encore ? »lança-t-elle le regard ironique.  
« En vous regardant je dirai que je suis définitivement perdu... »souffla t-il sans même se rendre compte de l'énormité de ses propos. Elle ne s'en formalisant pas cependant et lui sourit en rougissant légèrement.  
« Que cherchez-vous exactement ?  
-La pension de famille Yotoka...  
-Vous n'êtes pas très loin...  
-Sensei, on peut lui montrer »cria audacieusement un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ou 7 ans.  
« Je ne vais pas vous laisser partir avec un homme voyons !  
-Alors vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous. »lança un des autres élèves. « La classe est terminée de toute façon...  
-Oh, oui Sensei... » s'écrièrent les autres dans une joyeuse cacophonie.  
« Je ne sais pas...  
-Je vous promet que je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. »dit l'homme en reprenant sa valise.  
« Très bien, nous allons vous montrer le chemin... »confirma t-elle en se levant et prenant la main d'une toute petite fille.  
Le petit groupe d'enfant passa devant laissant leur professeur marcher au pas de sa petite compagne.  
L'homme avait aussi ralenti pour rester à leur côté.

« Sensei, qu'est-ce que vous leur enseignez ?  
-Je leur apprend le japonais, ce sont pour la plupart des enfants coréens ou d'autres pays encore dont les parents parlent très mal la langue du pays...  
-C'est courageux de votre part.  
-Pourquoi ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de leur apprendre à s'intégrer d'une façon ou d'une autre. S'ils ne comprennent pas ce qui leur est dit, il ne peuvent que subir ce qu'on leur impose.  
-Qui ?  
-Tout le monde, les gens, la police.  
-Oh...  
-Quoi ?  
-Je...je suis policier.  
-Je vois. Et bien je souhaite alors que vous ne soyez pas comme bon nombre de vos collègues qui utilisent leur statut et la passivité de la population pour humilier les étrangers.  
-Cependant vous vous promenez en tenue coréenne.  
-Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis !  
-Je ne vous veux pas de mal... »dit il en levant les bras en signe de reddition.  
« Excusez-moi je...je m'emporte. Je reproche à la police de mettre tout le monde dans le même panier et je fais la même chose, excusez-moi encore.  
-Je vous en prie...Vous vivez dans le quartier Sensei ?  
-Oui,depuis des années. Voilà, vous êtes arrivé ! » dit elle en lui indiquant une jolie maison typiquement japonaise devant laquelle les enfants s'étaient arrêtés.  
Une très vieille femme entendant le joyeux tapage était sortie pour venir à la rencontre de ses arrivants.

« Yotoka-san, excusez-moi, je vous amène un monsieur qui cherchait votre pension.  
-Oh, c'est gentil à toi Mee-na-chan, entrez, entrez tous, je vous en prie.  
-Oh, non, je suis avec les enfants, je ne veux pas vous déranger.  
-Je viens de faire des mochis, entrez allez !! »  
Les enfants s'engouffrèrent par la porte sans demander leur reste et la jeune femme adressa un coup d'oeil à l'homme qui l'accompagnait.  
« S'il vous plait, Sensei, restez un peu...  
-Très bien mais pas longtemps, je dois rentrer chez moi. »  
Le jeune homme eu soudain un coup au cœur en se disant qu'elle était certainement attendue, peut-être même était-elle mariée ?  
Ils se déchaussèrent et en s'inclinant pénétrèrent dans la maison, guidés par les rires des enfants. La jeune femme s'installa à la table basse du salon et commença à servir le thé dans les tasses qui étaient posées devant elle.  
« Alors jeune homme » commença la vieille femme « Vous venez d'arriver ?  
-Ha...hai !  
-Et vous êtes tombé sur la plus jolie fille du quartier, quelle chance vous avez...  
-Yotoka-san !! »la morigéna la jeune fille.  
« Oh, ce n'est que la vérité ! Voilà ma pension de famille...votre chambre est de l'autre côté du jardin si cela vous convient. Vous ne serez pas embêté, je n'ai pas d'autres pensionnaires en ce moment.  
-C'est magnifique.  
-Très bien, alors c'est une affaire entendue. Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ?  
-Je suis dans la police...  
-Et bien ! Il faut de tout pour faire un monde... »soupira t-elle avec philosophie.« Mee-na-chan tout va bien, tu t'en sors ?  
-Oui, merci. »la jeune fille baissa la tête pour cacher l'empourprement de ses joues. Le policier comprenait mieux maintenant la raison pour laquelle elle hésitait à entrer. Cette vieille dame n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et la présence d'un inconnu ne semblait pas la freiner bien au contraire... !  
« Yotoka-san, je vais rentrer maintenant, j'ai peur que les parents des enfants s'inquiètent. »dit-elle en se levant dans le même élan, aussitôt imitée par sa petite classe.  
Il la regarda passer devant lui comme s'il était invisible et eu soudain une bouffée d'angoisse...et s'il ne la revoyait plus jamais ?  
Il se remit sur ses pieds et lui couru après sous l’œil goguenard de la vieille.  
« Sensei, Sensei !  
-Hum ? »dit -elle en se retournant avec étonnement le voyant venir à elle et se poster à quelques pas. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder.  
« Je me disais, que je ne vous avez pas donné mon nom...  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Oui, je m'appelle Oguri, Shun Oguri.  
-Hajimimashte Oguri Shun-san. »dit-elle avant de reprendre sa route comme si de rien n'était.  
« Et vous ? »lui lança-il « Comment vous vous appelez ?  
-Oh...Mee-na...Matsumoto Mee-na desu. »


	4. Chapter 4

Depuis quinze jours maintenant que Nino avait emmené pour la première fois son Shatei dans le club dirigé par le clan, les choses avaient commencé à se mettre en place pour eux deux. Il faut dire que Matsumoto était discret et d'humeur constante, ne posant pas de questions, se contentant d'écouter les bribes d'informations que son frère voulait bien lui donner.  
Dans moins de deux semaines il lui faudrait repartir à la chasse aux collectes du quartier mais pour l'instant, une sorte d'accalmie régnait, qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il avait ainsi tout le temps d'observer son protégé et de continuer à placer ses pions dans l'organisation comme il le faisait depuis qu'il avait intégré la famille.

« Nino, pourquoi tu ne me prends jamais dans un lit ?  
-Je pensais que ça ne vous plairait pas...  
-J'aime la nouveauté, on devrait essayer... »lui suggéra sa patronne en remettant en place le bas malmené par les assauts de son amant.  
« Si vous le voulez...la prochaine fois.  
-Attends je vais t'aider. »Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et accrocha maternellement les boutons de sa chemise. Il la regarda faire en grimaçant avant de lui sourire quand elle leva les yeux vers lui.  
« Nino... »murmura t-elle en se concentrant à nouveau sur sa tâche. « Je me demandais...si tu m'aimais...  
-Bien sûr que je vous aime.  
-Alors...pourquoi tu ne me regardes jamais quand on fait l'amour ?  
-Hikari » souffla t-il en saisissant ses épaules et utilisant son prénom pour être totalement convaincant. « Tu es la veuve de l'Oyabun. J'ai beau avoir envie de toi à crever, j'ai parfois l'impression de le trahir.  
-Arrête, tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne me touchait plus depuis des années ! Depuis que Masaki est né, il n'en avait que pour ces garçons de passage et pour sa Rosa...je n'étais rien de plus qu'un meuble pour lui.  
-Mais il ne t'a jamais quitté...et il n'a jamais eu que de l'affection pour Rosa.  
-Je ne veux pas parler de cette femme...Tu ne vois personne d'autre ?  
-Non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?  
-Je ne te le pardonnerai pas, Nino. Si tu voyais quelqu'un d'autre je ne sais pas de quoi je serais capable... »  
Nino sourit malgré le dégoût qui le saisit soudain. Oh, oui, il savait qu'elle était capable d'aller très loin lorsqu'elle se sentait trahie. Le boitement de Rosa en était la preuve vivante...  
« Je t'aime... »dit-il en se penchant doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Elle lui rendit son baiser avant de brusquement faire un pas en arrière et d' aller chercher sur une console de marbre son étui à cigarette, ce qui mettait un terme à leur conversation personnelle. Nino souffla de soulagement...

« Comment ça se passe avec ton Shatei ?  
-Oh, bien. Il n'est pas désagréable et il a envie de bien faire, c'est plus que ce qu'on peut dire de beaucoup.  
-Tant mieux...je pensais à te demander un service. Tu sais qu'un nouveau Chef de Police doit prendre la succession du Chef actuel...Je voudrais que tu te renseignes un peu sur lui, ce qu'il fait, où il loge, s'il a quelques vices cachés, enfin, je te laisse faire...On aura bientôt une réunion assez importante où il sera présenté à la famille, il faut qu'on ai une longueur d'avance sur lui, tu comprends ?  
-Parfaitement.  
-Il s'appelle Oguri, Oguri Shun. Renseignes-toi, tu veux ?  
-Je le ferai.   
-Ce sera tout. Et la prochaine fois, amènes ton Shatei avec toi, je voudrais le rencontrer. »  
Nino marqua un temps d'arrêt en ne comprenant que trop bien où elle voulait en venir...et il n'en était clairement pas question.   
« Certainement...Sayonara, Madame. »  
Elle se retourna sans plus se préoccuper de lui et Nino redescendit l'escalier au pied duquel Jun l'attendait.  
« On a une nouvelle occupation... »lui lança-t-il.  
« Oh...  
-On a quelqu'un à suivre, mais d'abord, tu vas venir avec moi, il est temps que je t'apprenne deux ou trois choses.  
-Très bien. »  
Nino aimait ça. Qu'il ne se perde pas en conjecture et garde pour lui les interrogations qu'il devait nécessairement avoir en tête. Lui entre tous, était bien placé pour savoir que l'adaptabilité était la voie de la survie dans le monde sans pitié des yakuzas. Il était déjà tard et le quartier commençait à s'animer. Les clubs ouvraient leurs portes et devant le « Cinquième As » il y avait déjà foule. Les deux yakuzas passèrent devant la file et en faisant un geste de la main au portier qui se trouvait devant l'entrée, entrèrent sans attendre.  
A l'intérieur, retentissait la musique d'un orchestre et une voix rauque de femme emplissait la salle. Rosa était sur scène et de sa belle voix grave pourtant si peu conforme aux critères de mode en vigueur, répandant dans le public une onde sensuelle, une tension érotique perceptible.

« Viens on va s'assoir là-bas ! »lui dit Nino en lui indiquant une table à l'écart, cachée dans l'obscurité.  
Rapidement, l'une des serveuses que Jun avait vu à l'étage la fois où ils étaient venus chercher le fils de l'Oyabun, vint prendre leur commande.  
« Je t'ai amené ici parce qu'il est temps qu'on discute. »dit Nino en préambule. « Tu n'as parlé à personne de ce que tu as vu et entendu, j'en conclus donc que tu sais tenir ta langue...il y a des chances que tu restes dans la famille, alors il faut que tu saches certaines choses.  
-Hai. »dit Jun en se mettant de côté pour que la jolie serveuse pose son verre devant lui.  
« D'abord il y a des règles, valables pour toutes les familles et tous les clans du pays. Tu as certainement dû en entendre parler...  
-Oui, je sais qu'il y en a 9.  
-Tout à fait...la plupart ne relèvent que du simple bon sens. Nous sommes une famille et l'Oyabun devient ton père lorsque tu y es admis. Voilà les règles :  
« Tu n'offenseras pas les bons citoyens.  
Tu ne prendras pas la femme du voisin.  
Tu ne voleras pas l'organisation.  
Tu ne te drogueras pas.  
Tu devras obéissance et respect à ton supérieur.  
Tu accepteras de mourir pour le père ou de faire de la prison pour lui.  
Tu ne devras parler du groupe à quiconque.  
En prison tu ne diras rien.  
Il n'est pas permis de tuer une personne étrangère aux yakuzas... »  
Tu as interêt à te les mettre rapidement dans la tête, ou tu auras des ennuis, compris ?  
-Et si...si quelqu'un enfreint ces règles ? »demanda Jun en pensant au fait qu'il les avait vu bafouées bien des fois en l'espace des deux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler.  
« Alors tu es puni. Tu n'as jamais regardé les mains de certains frères ?  
-Les doigts de certains ?  
-Tout à fait, quand on enfreint une règle, on offre l'une de ses phalanges à l'Oyabun et on la conserve en souvenir de cette erreur, pour qu'elle ne se reproduise plus.  
-Je voulais te poser une question...  
-Vas-y.  
-Je vais être tatoué moi aussi ?  
-Quand tu seras admis officiellement, oui. Tu porteras l’emblème de la famille. C'est un cerisier en fleur, tu l'as vu quand on a été aux bains.  
-Et les cercles noirs autour de vos bras ?  
-A chaque crime commis, s'ajoute un nouveau cercle.  
-Oh, je vois... »

Matsumoto prit une grande gorgée de son whisky avant de se mettre à tousser. Il avait les joues rouges et Nino compris immédiatement en l'observant qu'il réfléchissait intensément.

« Pourquoi on t'appelle le magicien ?  
-Oh, tu as entendu ça ? C'est parce que je suis habile à faire disparaître les preuves...rien de plus. Tais-toi maintenant et regarde ! » dit Nino en lui prenant le menton pour lui faire tourner la tête en direction de la porte d'entrée.   
Rosa chantait toujours et dans le silence général et la semi-obscurité, Jun pu voir entrer un groupe d'hommes habillés de costumes sombres à la mine sérieuse, qui vint prendre place à la table principale, au pied de la scène.  
Seul l'un d'entre eux resta à quelques pas en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en signe d'attente.  
« Voilà ceux que je voulais te faire voir en t'amenant ici...L'Oyabun est décédé il y a un mois et demi maintenant et personne n'a encore été nommé à sa place, autant dire qu'un vent de panique souffle sur la famille. Tu reconnais quelqu'un ?  
-Masaki-san...  
-Tout à fait, lui c'est le fils de l'Oyabun, le Shatei-gashira. Logiquement c'est lui qui aurait dû prendre la suite de son père, mais des voix se sont élevées contre lui. Ils le jugent trop peu digne de confiance. Ils veulent quelqu'un de poigne à la tête de l'organisation...  
-Alors qui dirige en ce moment ?  
-Le Saiko-Komon, c'est lui qui était le plus proche conseiller de l'Oyabun. Il gère la partie administrative et comptable de la famille. C'est un avocat réputé, mais il est vieillissant et ne veux pas du rôle d'Oyabun...  
-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
-Sakurai-san, mais tu dois l’appeler Saiko-Komon, c'est son titre. En réalité, il verrait bien quelqu'un d'autre prendre la place laissée vacante...Tu vois l'homme à ses côtés, celui qui sourit ?  
-Oui, il est jeune...  
-Il a un an de plus que nous précisément. C'est le fils du Saiko-Komon. Sakurai Sho-san. Mais il a déjà un rôle dans la famille, c'est le Kashira. Le numéro 2 derrière son père. C'est un yakuza en col blanc, il a fait de hautes études et son père pense qu'il pourra moderniser l'organisation en trouvant de nouvelles sources de revenus. Il a été formé à la culture étrangère et je peux te dire, qu'il a beau avoir l'air d'un gentleman, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a l'âme d'un yakuza, et de la pire sorte. C'est un robot ce gars-là. Il mange à heure fixe, il vient faire les comptes du club chaque 28 du mois, à 14h précise, et j'ai beau le voir faire depuis des années, je ne l'ai jamais vu afficher la moindre faiblesse...il ne boit pas à part un ou deux verres de bon vin, ne fume jamais, quand aux femmes, c'est un mystère...  
-Et c'est mal ?  
-Ca m'intrigue..c'est pas naturel ce genre d'homme...Enfin, bref, la famille compte sur lui, parce qu'en ce moment il y a une nouvelle famille qui compte s'installer sur Tokyo, autant te dire qu'ils sont tous dans leurs petits souliers. Et pour couronner le tout, le Chef de la Police actuel part en retraite et un petit nouveau vient prendre sa place.  
-Mais, nous avons des accords avec la police non ?  
-Oui, c'est vrai mais ça ne leur plait pas de ne pas être maîtres de la situation et c'est là qu'on entre en jeu...on va le filer et apprendre un peu à le connaître.  
-Et l'homme là ?  
-Lequel ?  
-Celui qui est debout. »compléta Matsumoto en désignant l'homme qui, le regard éteint et les bras croisés, semblait presque endormi, malgré sa position verticale.  
Il avait des cheveux décolorés dressés sur la tête et s'il était aussi en noir, son costume avait l'air fait d'un tissu plus souple que celui de ses compagnons.  
Nino le regarda un moment avant de reprendre sans bouger :   
« C'est le chien de garde de la famille. Ohno Satoshi. C'est lui qui leur sert d'éxécuteur et de garde du corps. Moins tu auras à faire à lui, mieux tu te porteras. Il ne parle presque pas et est pire qu'un chat quand il se déplace...Quand il est en mission commandée, sa victime ne se rend compte de sa présence que quand il a enfoncé le katana qu'il garde dans sa manche en travers de son corps. »

Jun sentit un frisson d'effroi le traverser en le regardant une nouvelle fois. Il ne devait pas être plus âgé qu'eux et avait l'air placide mais le ton que Nino avait pris pour parler de lui ne laissait pas de place au doute. Cet homme là était sans aucun doute autrement plus effrayant que tout ce qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent...

« Voilà un peu ce qui se passe dans les hautes sphères de la famille, un joli jeu de pouvoir qui les fait tous grincer des dents...Ils savent qu'ils ne doivent pas tarder à élire un nouvel Oyabun pour qu'il puisse prendre des décisions sur la direction à faire prendre à la famille mais ils ne veulent pas commettre d'impair, alors c'est le Saiko-Komon qui assure l'intérim...Bientôt ils auront une réunion importante avec la police, la famille coréenne qui s'installe en ville et probablement Madame, les Sakurai père et fils, et Masaki-san. Et ils ne peuvent clairement pas y aller les mains dans les poches, il faut qu'ils sachent ce que les autres ont dans leur jeu. Jusque là et à partir de demain notre mission sera de suivre le petit nouveau en ville. Tu as des questions ?  
-Pas pour l'instant.  
-Alors tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu veux. Tu es peut-être attendu ? »demanda Nino en allant à la pêche aux informations sans en avoir l'air. Son shatei était particulièrement secret sur sa vie privée et Nino sentait qu'il n'étais pas pressé de faire entrer les yakuzas chez lui.   
« Oui, je suis attendu.  
-Ok, alors demain en début d'après-midi au siège.  
-A demain... »  
Jun se leva et pris la sortie non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à la table des dirigeants de la famille. Ils avaient pourtant l'air débonnaires...  
A peine parti, un nouvel arrivant vint s'abattre sur la chaise qui faisait face à Nino.  
Vêtu d'un costume clair près du corps, il était d'une élégance presque outrancière et sentait le parfum de luxe.  
« Komba wa, Ninomiya-san.  
-Komba wa, Ueda-san, si ça ne te dérange pas je préfère qu'on ne soit pas vus ensemble... »dit il en se perdant dans la contemplation du fond de son verre.  
L'autre croisa les jambes dans un gracieux geste qu'une femme n'aurait pas renié, posant ses poignets croisés sur ses genoux.  
« Je viens te rendre compte au sujet de ce que tu m'as demandé de faire...  
-Et alors, ça a marché ?  
-Absolument pas ! Il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes...pourtant je t'assure que j'ai mis le paquet. J'en aurai bien gouté un peu, si tu veux tout savoir...il me plaisait bien, tant pis.   
-Tu es sûr que tu as fait tout ce qu'il faut ?  
-Bordel, Nino je sais m'y prendre...j'ai été suffisamment d'année dans le lit de l'Oyabun pour te le dire...  
-Peut-être que c'est ça alors, il ne veut pas passer derrière l'Oyabun.  
-Je peux te dire que ce gars-là aime les femmes ! Même s'il avait résisté pour cause de conscience mal placée, je peux te dire qu'il aurait au moins eu une réaction s'il avait été homosexuel et là, sans vouloir entrer dans les détails, il est resté de marbre. Trouves lui une fille...  
-J'ai déjà essayé avec les filles du club.  
-Alors peut-être qu'il t'a grillé, et qu'il se doute que c'est toi qui lui avait envoyé.  
-Je suis sûr que non !  
-Alors j'en sais rien, en tout cas, j'ai fais ma part. Je ne te dois plus rien..  
-Oui, merci Ueda. Ja' »  
Le jeune homme se leva et traversa la salle non sans jeter un clin d'oeil entendu à quelques clients du club, qui probablement étaient aussi les siens.  
Nino reprit sa dégustation silencieuse et solitaire avant de quitter le club à son tour et de reprendre le chemin de son appartement dans la nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

Il était à peine 6h du matin quand Jun se retrouva devant la porte de la maison du clan, sur le trottoir vide de monde en train de faire les 400 pas en attendant son frère. Il s'alluma une cigarette et alors qu'il inhalait sa première bouffée, Nino entra dans son champ de vision. Il avait toujours son petit sourire ironique au visage et Jun lui sourit en retour. Sans savoir par quel biais il en était arrivé là, le jeune Shatei se rendit compte qu'il avait une certaine admiration pour lui. C'était un homme intelligent bien que secret, qui ne semblait jamais prononcer le moindre mot qu'il n'avait auparavant réflechi et soupesé. Chacun au cœur de l'organisation avait l'air de reconnaître ses qualités et la seule question qui restait en suspens était de savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas encore pris son indépendance et fondé une nouvelle branche du clan.

« Ohayo.  
-Ohayo, Ninomiya-san.  
-Bien dormi ?  
-Oui, merci. Et toi ?  
-Ca t'interesse ?  
-Heu...  
-Alors laisse tomber. On y va... »  
Nino agita le trousseau qu'il avait dans la main et traversa la rue pour monter dans une voiture sombre et imposante qui était garée le long du trottoir.  
Jun s'installa à ses côtés et ils partirent en direction du quartier de Shinjuku.  
Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'ils filaient le futur Chef de la police locale et ils devaient bien admettre que ce n'était pas le travail le plus épuisant qu'ils aient jamais eu à accomplir.  
Le premier jour, Nino avait entraîné Jun dans un immeuble d'habitation qui lui était totalement inconnu et qui s'était avéré abriter un bar vieillot et d'une taille ridiculement exiguë dans lequel était attablé seul un homme joufflu et mal attifé.   
En regardant à droite et à gauche, Nino fonça droit à lui et pris place sur la banquette qui lui faisait face.  
« Ca faisait longtemps, Ninomiya-san...  
-Ca faisait longtemps, Hokura-san...  
-Tu voulais me parler ? C'est un nouveau ? »demanda-t-il en désignant Jun qui venait à son tour de se glisser près de Nino.  
« C'est mon Shatei.  
-Tu m'en diras tant...et bien on dirait que tu montes en grade..  
-Tout le monde me dit ça, comme si c'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire... »  
Jun sourit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste gracieux que l'autre remarqua aussitôt. Il lui lança un regard interessé.  
« Tu sais pourquoi je veux te voir ? »souffla Nino le ramenant à lui.  
« J'm'en doute, le nouveau ? »dit le policier en reprenant une gorgée de bière.  
« Tout à fait, le nouveau...qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur lui ?  
-Pas grand chose, c'est juste un gosse. Il vient d'Osaka où il a eu des états de service sans tâches, il se prend pour la 8ème merveille du monde et on a l'impression qu'il a un exemplaire de la loi collé sur le front et un balai dans le derrière.  
-Oh...je vois. Ca va nous changer...  
-J'en suis pas si sûr, tu sais.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Ce que je veux dire c'est que je pense pas qu'un gamin comme lui ai été nommé pour rien. Il a beau avoir toute la bonne volonté du monde, il peut pas être partout et c'est pas lui qui fera marcher les collègues au pas. Il a pas les tripes.  
-En attendant, il peut nous mettre des batons dans les roues.  
-Toujours aussi prudent, hein, Nino ?  
-C'est la seule façon de ne pas être surpris, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps qu'on se connait.  
-Pas faux en tout cas, je peux te dire que côté vie privée, vous n'allez pas gratter grand chose si c'est pour ça que tu voulais me voir. Il boit pas, il fume pas, il n'est pas marié, et quand on lui a proposé une petite virée il a refusé pour rentrer chez lui.  
-Il vit où ?  
-Il nous l'a pas dit, il va falloir que tu te démerdes sur ce coup-là.  
-Donc pour résumer, on a un mec qui n'a pas de vice et qui ne fait rien en dehors de son travail ?  
-Pour résumer c'est ça.  
-On est pas dans la merde.  
-Pour résumer c'est ça. »répéta à nouveau le gros flics en ricanant, révélant une dentition plus qu'épisodique.  
« Alors on va devoir fouiller... »reprit Nino en se levant. Il remit son chapeau pour saluer son indicateur et Jun sur les talons avait repris le chemin de la maison du clan.

Le lendemain ils avaient planqué devant le poste de police et sous prétexte d'un vol à l'arraché, avaient passé un moment dans les locaux, guettant leur cible.  
Il était apparut par chance au comptoir pour venir chercher un dossier quelconque et les deux yakuzas avaient été étonné de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler leur adversaire.  
Très grand, tanné, les cheveux noirs et courts, il semblait ne jamais sourire, voire même être totalement dénué de tout sens de l'humour et de second degré. Une vraie machine...  
Lorsqu'en fin de journée il était enfin sorti pour rentrer chez lui, ils l'avaient suivi jusqu'à Shinjuku.  
L'homme avait regagné une pension de famille qu'à son grand étonnement Jun connaissait parfaitement.  
« C'est la pension Yokota ! C'est une vieille dame qui la tient. Son mari est mort à la guerre et depuis elle loue une partie de la maison.  
-Tu connais le quartier ? »l'interrogea Nino.  
« J'y habite.  
-Oh, alors toi et superflic vous êtes voisins.  
-J'en ai tout l'impression.  
-Tu l'as déjà vu ?  
-Non, jamais mais ce n'est pas étonnant s'il est arrivé il y a quelques semaines.  
-C'est vrai...en tout cas, on ne le lâche pas. »  
Et sans faillir, ils étaient revenus pendant quinze jours, le suivant comme son ombre, notant avec constance chacun de ses gestes.  
En le voyant quitter la pension à 7h25 comme chaque matin, Nino s'impatienta.  
« J'en peux plus de ce mec !!!!  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il est pire que notre kareshi. Même ce qu'il mange tous les jours ne change pas, il a une horloge dans le ventre ou quoi ?  
-C'est plutôt bien, non ? Quelqu'un de si prévisible...  
-Ouais et en même temps qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on déniche sur lui ? On va rentrer et raconter que chaque jour il se lève à 6h30, sort de chez lui à 7h25, mange à 12h30, rentre à 19h10 et ressort pour une petite promenade dans le quartier avant d'aller se coucher à 20h45 ? C'est à crever d'ennui ! Et on va se faire lyncher si on ne trouve rien.  
-Tu veux qu'on lui parle ?  
-Comment ça ?  
-Pour apprendre à le connaître...On découvrira peut-être quelque chose.  
-C'est pas idiot ce que tu dis là ! C'est peut-être une idée à creuser... »

Le soir même ils faisaient les cent pas dans le quartier tournant autour du petit parc où à chaque fin de journée le policier se rendait. Comme s'il était mu par un chronomètre celui-ci entra dans leur champ de vision à l'heure habituelle. Les deux yakuzas s'assirent sur le banc qu'invariablement il occupait et le regardèrent arriver sans parler. Oguri passa devant eux avant de venir s'assoir à son tour à leurs côtés. Ils lui sourirent avec encouragement, Nino lui tendant une cigarette que le nouveau venu refusa poliment  
.  
« Kombawa » commença Oguri « Vous êtes du quartier ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu...  
-Mon ami, oui. »répondit Nino en sentant bien la déformation professionnelle de l'autre pointer le nez.  
« Oh...je ne vous ai jamais vu..  
-Je pourrais dire la même chose » répliqua Jun avec à propos. « Vous venez d'arriver ?  
-Oui, je suis là depuis peu de temps, je viens d'Osaka.  
-Oh, ça doit vous changer...  
-Un peu oui, mais je loge dans une pension de famille, alors je ne me sens pas vraiment seul. »  
Nino fut surpris de voir avec quelle aisance Jun le faisait parler de lui...Il était décidément loin d'être idiot...  
« Vous devez être chez Yokota-san !  
-Oui, tout à fait, vous la connaissez ?  
-Très bien, c'est une amie de la famille.  
-Vous vivez depuis longtemps ici ?  
-Des années.  
-Alors...je peux vous poser une question ? » souffla le policier soudain gêné.  
« Bien sûr, entre voisins, on peut s'entraider...  
-Voilà. Le jour où je suis arrivé, j'ai rencontré une jeune femme.  
-Oh...  
-Oui, enfin, elle faisait la classe à des enfants du quartier, elle portait une tenue coréenne traditionnelle, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?  
-Plus ou moins oui...  
-Et je travaille toute la journée, je n'ai pas le temps de la chercher autrement qu'à la fin de mon service. Tous les soirs je viens ici, en espérant qu'elle y soit, elle m'a dit qu'elle vivait près du parc, mais je ne l'ai pas revu et la vieille Yokota-san ne veut rien me dire.   
-Vous connaissez son nom ? » intervint Nino pour la première fois.  
« Mm, oui, Matsumoto Mee-na.  
-Ca ne me dit rien... »dit Nino en observant son Shatei avec attention. Celui-ci regardait ailleurs sans montrer la moindre réaction. « Mais si je la vois, je ferais en sorte de vous prévenir, la pension Yotoka, vous avez dit ?  
-Tout à fait...bien, on dirait qu'elle ne se montrera pas ce soir, je vais rentrer. Ca m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec vous...Oyasumi nasai.  
-Oyasumi nasai. » dirent-ils à l'unisson en s'inclinant.  
Nino exultait. Si ça ce n'était pas une occasion en or, il ne s'y connaissait pas !  
« Parle ! »ordonna-t-il à Jun.  
« Quoi ?  
-C'est qui ? La fille. Coréenne, Matsumoto, dans le quartier, je continue ou tu balances tout maintenant ?  
-Je...Viens avec moi. »dit-il en se levant.  
Nino n'appréciait pas outre mesure le commandement implicite mais s'éxecuta cependant curieux de voir si cette tenue coréenne traditionnelle était celle qui l'avait fait rêver.  
Jun s'engaga dans une ruelle adjacente qui grimpait. Quelques chiens qui japaient, des enfants jouant devant les seuils des maisons sans faire de bruit. C'était un quartier résidentiel pauvre mais pas malfamé.  
Jun poussa un petit portillon rouge quelques maisons plus loin, où une plaque affichant de l'hangul et des kanjis était accrochée.  
Il passa la porte et immédiatement une bouffée florale vint emplir les narines de Nino. Ce brusque rappel de l'odeur merveilleuse de ce matin où il l'avait aperçu sur le seuil de leur quartier général, lui donna une soudaine bouffée de chaleur.   
La maison était de toute évidence simple et sans ostentation aucune mais elle respirait le bien-être et la chaleur humaine.   
« Tadaima »cria Jun pour s'annoncer.  
« Oh, okaeri, Oppa. »  
Alors c'était le son de sa voix...se dit Nino bouleversé déjà sans même l'avoir vu. Mais il avait la conviction absolue que c'était elle. Le destin était suffisamment cruel et joueur pour la mettre à nouveau sur sa route, se dit-il en lui-même, tétanisé à la porte alors que son shatei était déjà parti à la rencontre de la jeune femme.  
« J'ai amené un ami, nee-chan.. » Alors c'était sa sœur, songea-t-il avec soulagement.  
« Oh, tu aurais dû me prévenir ! Komba wa...Matsumoto Mee-na desu. »  
Elle se tenait devant lui et s'était inclinée. Oui, c'était bien elle. Ses yeux, son visage doux, sa grâce...Nino sentit ses joues s'empourprer alors que les pensées qu'il avait eu à son sujet alors qu'il besognait sa maîtresse lui revenait fort mal à propos.  
« Oh...heu...Ninomiya-san desu. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Nino.  
-Hajemimashite, Ninomiya-san. Vous avez rencontré mon frère à la fabrique ? Restez-vous manger avec nous ? »  
Elle lui souriait de façon lumineuse et le jeune homme ne pu qu'esquisser un hochement de tête avant de remarquer que Jun se tenait juste derrière elle et ne le quittait pas des yeux.  
« Je vais mettre un couvert de plus. »  
Elle n'avait plus sa tenue coréenne mais était vêtue d'une jupe ample et d'un chemisier en coton brut. Nino n'avait jamais rien vu de si beau de sa vie, il aurait pu en mettre sa main à couper. Avant de se rappeler pour quelle raison elle se trouvait devant ses yeux..le flic, le flic, se força-t-il à penser.  
En relevant les yeux sur Jun il pu y lire une désapprobation qu'il ne pouvait cependant pas formuler ouvertement devant celui qui était son aîné dans l'organisation.  
Maintenant qu'il les voyait côté à côté leur ressemblance était flagrante. Pas dans leurs traits, non, mais dans l'aura lumineuse qu'il dégageait.   
Parfait. Parfaite. Il s'assit en masquant à grand mal un sourire. Celui d'un homme qui vient après des années de soif de découvrir une source d'eau fraîche.


	6. Chapter 6

« Rien...  
-Comment ça rien ?  
-Ce gars là, il n'y a rien à en tirer, il n'a rien à cacher, il ne voit personne, inintéressant au possible !  
-Je ne te cacherait pas que ce que tu me dis me contrarie Nino... »

Elle attrapa d'une main tremblante sa cigarette pour la rallumer.  
Près d'elle, au bureau était assis le Saiko-komon, perdu dans ses pensées, pendant que le fils de celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre, les mains croisées dans le dos.  
Nino n'en menait pas large malgré l'air détendu et hâbleur qu'il affichait...se retrouver face à eux et devoir leur faire état d'une enquête qui ne montrait rien de probant ne le mettait pas dans une position enviable. Mentir ne lui posait aucun problème...ça c'était plus qu'une seconde nature chez lui, un don naturel et il défiait quiconque de détecter la moindre once d'angoisse dans sa voix lorsqu'il leur annonça qu'il ne semblait interessé par aucune femme.   
« La réunion est pour demain ? »demanda le plus vieux à la femme de l'oyabun  
« Oui, demain soir...trop tard pour faire intervenir l'escouade du Kansai...  
-Bien sûr.  
-Et si on lui envoyait Ohno pour l'effrayer un peu ?  
-Attend, on ne sait pas encore ce qu'il a dans le ventre. Demain on nous le présente officiellement. Il n'est pas encore en poste. Sho-kun qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »  
Le Kashira se tourna lentement un sourire au visage, sans oter les mains de son dos et fixa avec intensité les 2 yakuzas qui côte à côte se tenaient face au bureau.   
Jun le regarda en retour ne pouvant détourner ses yeux de ce sourire angélique, à qui il aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession.   
« Je pense que nous devons le laisser venir à la réunion et être le plus aimable et convaincant possible. Il ne sert à rien de nous le mettre à dos en utilisant la manière forte, nous aviserons par la suite si la présence d'Ohno-kun est requise.... »  
Il avait la voix grave et son ton calme n'enlevait rien à la réalité cachée derrière les mots qu'il prononçait. Un silence attentif s'était installé dans la pièce créant une atmosphère apaisante qui surpris Jun. Il baissa la tête et, en douce, jeta un œil au tueur silencieux qui se trouvait dans son dos et eut la surprise de constater que celui-ci le fixait aussi un sourire en coin au visage.   
« Madame, qu'en pensez-vous ? »demanda diplomatiquement le Kashira sans quitter sa place.  
« Et bien je suppose que nous ferons ce que vous avez dit, Kashira » le hâle qui apparu sur ses joues et le ton défaitiste de sa voix marquant la déception qu'elle avait à admettre les insuffisances de son fils face à un homme comme celui-là qui avait tout d'un dirigeant de clan.  
« Bien, vous pouvez nous laisser tous les deux... »compléta-t-elle en s'adressant à son amant et le shatei de celui-ci.  
« Madame si vous le permettez, j'aimerai me présenter... »dit Sakurai-fils en s'avançant jusqu'aux deux hommes. « Je suis Sakurai Sho, je ne pense pas que nous nous soyons déjà rencontré... »  
Jun regarda rapidement Nino ne sachant comment réagir. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face aux dirigeants de l'organisation et il ne s'attendait pas à ce naturel et cette aisance de la part de celui que Nino avait qualifié d'inhumain.  
Nino haussa les sourcils et lui fit un geste du menton pour faire bouger son Shatei, avant d'entendre rire Sho.  
« Je vois, tu as appris à être obeissant, c'est bien.   
-Oh, excusez-moi, je suis Matsumoto Jun, je suis le Shatei de Ninomiya Kazunari.  
-Oui, oui, je vois.  
-Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.  
-Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. »   
Ils s'inclinèrent à nouveau avant de sortir et Jun se dit qu'on ne devait rien pouvoir refuser à un homme tel que Sho Sakurai. Non pas que son amabilité en ai fait quelqu'un de faible, bien au contraire, son assurance et sa prestance en faisait un meneur d'homme. Quand il repensa à Masaki-san qu'il avait pour la première fois aperçu avec une fille entre les cuisses, la comparaison ne fut pas en sa faveur.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua que quelques secondes plus tard que Nino avait pris ses distances.. En quelques enjambées, il revint à sa hauteur, se sentant soudainement soulagé que le nom de sa sœur n'ai pas été prononcé lors du compte-rendu. Non pas qu'il n'ai pas confiance en Nino, il lui aurait confié sa vie mais il s'était senti inquiet de le voir craquer sous la pression des 3 chefs du clan. La fidélité qu'il lui avait démontré l'avait définitivement aliéné à lui....  
« Nino, tu viens manger à la maison ce soir ?  
-Non.  
-Tu...tu ne viens pas manger à la maison ce soir? » Depuis qu'il l'avait présenté à sa précieuse sœur, il avait passé presque toutes ses soirées avec eux sous prétexte de ne pas s'éloigner du flic, bien que Jun ne soit pas dupe. Il avait tout de suite vu les regards doux qu'il avait pour sa sœur, sans pour autant les apprécier.  
« Je viens de te dire que ce soir je ne mangeais pas chez toi, c'est dur à comprendre ? Ce soir on va faire la bringue entre mecs !  
-Oh...toi et moi ?  
-Parfaitement.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ?  
-Le fait de pouvoir tenir notre verre de sake avec l'intégralité de nos doigts.  
-Je vois. Mee-na va s'inquiéter.  
-Putain, Jun, c'est ta sœur pas ta femme, pas ta mère, lâche-la !  
-C'est vrai...où est-ce qu'on va ?  
-Au club, où veux-tu qu'on aille ? »  
Jun lui sourit et ils empruntèrent la route qui leur était si familière.  
Ils s'installèrent à leur table et la serveuse leur amena deux scotchs.  
« Nino, il faut qu'on parle ?  
-Quoi ?  
-En général, tu m'amènes là quand tu as quelque chose à me dire...  
-Je te donne de mauvaises habitudes on dirait.  
-Je ne dirai pas ça...c'est plutôt rassurant les certitudes.  
-Alors je ne t'ai pas posé de questions sur la « fabrique », ni sur ta famille...  
-Je t'en suis reconnaissant.  
-Mais j'ai risqué mon cul pour toi, alors il va falloir que tu t'expliques, j'aime pas les zones d'ombre.  
-Si tu réponds à une question d'abord...  
-Tu...tu es en train de marchander ?  
-Parfaitement.  
-Arrête de sourire sale gosse...qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
-Tout à l'heure, Madame a parlé de l'escouade du Kansai, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Je te montrerai dès que tu m'auras tout raconté.  
-Très bien, mais alors c'est par simple curiosité...Mon père est japonais. Il s'est retrouvé mobilisé à 17 ans et il a été envoyé en Corée avec l'armée d'occupation. En poste, il a rencontré ma mère qui n'avait pas 15 ans et il en est tombé amoureux. Elle a quitté ses parents et a accepté d'être mise au ban de la société pour vivre avec lui. Ma sœur est née et je suis arrivé un an plus tard. Quand mon père a été rappelé au Japon, ma mère l'a suivie en nous emmenant avec elle. Mais quand elle est arrivée au Japon, c'était pour se rendre compte que mon père avait déjà une famille. Il s'était marié avant son départ et avait laissé une femme enceinte derrière lui.  
Elle est devenue servante dans une famille riche de Tokyo, a travaillé dans une fabrique qui a fini de l'achever. Elle est morte il y a deux ans.  
-Et depuis tu vis seul avec Mee-na ?  
-Oui, on est resté tous les deux. Tu sais Mee-na est...elle en veut au japonais, elle est orgueilleuse. Elle se fait toujours embêter dans la rue avec sa tenue traditionnelle mais elle refuse de se fondre dans la masse.   
-C'est pour elle que tu es entré chez les yakuzas ?  
-Oui, vous acceptez tout le monde sans vous soucier de la nationalité ou de la langue, tout ce qui importe c'est le mérite. Si je suis un yakuza on me respectera et personne ne s'attaquera à elle, elle est si fragile sous ses airs de femme forte...  
-Et tu ne lui en parles pas ?  
-Elle me tuera si elle le sait, elle pense que je travaille dans une fabrique.  
-Ca, j'ai cru comprendre. Et je te comprends mieux aussi.   
-Et maintenant ta part du marché...  
-Oh, l'escouade...je ne suis pas sur que tu sois gagnant dans l'histoire. Je vais te montrer viens avec moi. »  
Nino se leva de table et Jun le suivit dans l'escalier qu'il n'avait pas réemprunté depuis la fois où ils avaient été chercher Masaki.  
Un gros homme en descendait l'air rouge et satisfait qui arracha une moue de dégout à Jun.  
Ils passèrent le rideau et Jun sentit immédiatement que l'atmosphère avait changé.  
Il entendit de la musique, une musique étourdissante et répétitive qui provenait du fond du couloir.  
Contre le mur, près d'une porte était adossé un homme une cigarette à la bouche, le pantalon ouvert et le sourire aux lèvres.  
« Nino...ça faisait un moment...  
-Ne, Ryo-kun...je venais vous présenter mon shatei Matsumoto Jun.  
-Oh t'as un shatei toi maintenant ?  
-Bordel, arrête, t'y mets pas aussi...tout le monde a l'air étonné !  
-Tu viens voir les vieux amis, alors ? Tu veux intégrer ton shatei à nos rangs ?  
-Certainement pas...qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
-Entre, tu verras. »  
Nino fit un geste à Jun et poussa la porte d'où venait la musique.  
Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur et Jun eu du mal à distinguer les ombres qui se déplaçaient avec lenteur. Mais quand il fut accoutumé il fit un pas en arrière.  
Il voyait des femmes nue portant toutes des masques d'animaux sur le visage, allongées, enchevêtrées dans des corps d'hommes, certains entièrement habillés et d'autres nus, d'autres portant les mêmes masques d'animaux que ceux des femmes présentes.  
« Le petit là, c'est le chef de l'escouade »souffla Nino à l'oreille de Jun en lui désignant un homme qui tenait en laisse une femme-chat qui était en train de masturber un homme d'âge mur qui d'un geste du doigt remontait inlassablement ses lunettes« Subaru. Les deux du fond, ceux qui sont en train de prendre la femme du maire, c'est Tacchon et Yasu, derrière eux tu as Maru qui est en train de se faire fouetter par Monsieur le député. Enfin, celui qui est en train de prendre les photos sans qu'ils le voient, c'est Yokoyama You...  
-Bordel...  
-Oui c'est ça. Madame requiert leurs services un peu spéciaux pour organiser des fêtes hautes en couleur. Tu as compris ? »  
Jun opina doucement avant de sortir à reculons de la pièce sans que personne n'ai même remarqué leur présence, se cognant en sortant à Ryo qui remettait son masque après leur avoir fait un clin d'oeil.  
« Jun, ça va ? » Nino souriait en imaginant la tête que devait faire son sage shatei face au spectacle de la décadence débridée.  
Jun se retourna mais ce que Nino lu dans ses yeux n'était pas du dégout. Il ouvrit la bouche mais avant d'avoir pu parler se retrouva plaqué au mur, baillonné par la langue de Jun qui cherchait la sienne. Son bassin en avant, Nino pu mesurer l'ampleur de ce que cette scène avait eu pour effet sur lui, il était dur comme du bois.  
Sans même réfléchir, Nino l'envoya d'un crochet du droit au sol. Jun le regarda comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve.  
« Et t'as de la chance, j'ai pas mis mon poing américain. Essaye encore et je te ferai regretter d'avoir eu des couilles un jour. Compris ? »  
Jun opina doucement en se tenant le menton en regardant son collègue quitter le couloir d'un pas décidé.


	7. Chapter 7

Ils ne reparlèrent pas de l'incident qui était survenu cette nuit-là entre eux. Le lendemain Jun était arrivé au quartier général avec un bleu au menton, qu'ils mirent tous deux sur le compte d'une belle bagarre. Nino lui avait simplement dit qu'il l'excusait d'avoir été troublé par un spectacle qu'il ne devait jamais avoir vu de sa vie, lui même ayant tendance à occulter ce genre de menu détail...  
La réunion tant attendue ne se passa pas au mieux.  
Oguri n'avait pas quitté la salle de restaurant dans laquelle il avait été invité mais ce ne fut que grâce à la persuasion de son supérieur hiérarchique. Celui-ci lui avait fait comprendre le tort qu'il aurait à se mettre les puissantes familles de Tokyo à dos avant même d'avoir revêtu les galons de chef de la police. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix dans l'avenir et s'il s'en mordait les doigts, il devait en reconnaître la réalité.  
Alors qu'Oguri se rapprochait de sa nomination, se créant toujours plus d'inimitiés au sein même de son groupe de policier, Jun apprenait la vie d'un yakuza et s'avérait doué. Ses rapports avec Nino avait évolué vers un partenariat réel, bien que le Shatei avait la sensation de moins le cerner au fur et à mesure des mois passés en sa compagnie. Quand il était perdu dans ses pensées rendues brumeuses par l'alcool et qu'il se laissait aller, son regard ombrageux faisait peur à celui qui partageait ses jours de travail. Pourtant lorsque le yakuza entrait chez lui et Mee-na sans même s'annoncer, il ne s'en offusquait plus depuis longtemps...Il était devenu comme un second frère pour la jeune femme se glissant dans leur vie avec naturel et Jun appréciait réellement qu'il sache la faire rire comme lui ne savait pas le faire. 

« Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
-J'ai un télégramme à envoyer...après on avisera...il faut que j'aille faire un tour au club en fin de journée, je dois voir Rosa.  
-Je viendrai avec toi...  
-Oh, je vois...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?  
-Que depuis que le compte à rebours a commencé pour que tu fasses officiellement parti des notres, il y a quelques serveuses qui te font les yeux doux.  
-Non, non, tu te trompes...c'est pas du tout ça.  
-Ouais je te crois..attend moi là je reviens ! »  
Nino entra dans le bureau du télégraphe et attendit patiemment son tour. Il ne pu empêcher son cœur de battre un peu plus vite à la pensée, que le compte à rebours avait effectivement commencé et qu'il était en train d'avancer un pion important sur son échiquier personnel en ce moment même.  
« Monsieur... »lui dit le guichetier sans même lever le doigt de sa machine.  
« Je voudrais envoyer un télégramme pour Tokyo, Shinjuku. Combien de temps ?  
-La personne va le recevoir dans la journée.  
-Très bien, allez-y, tapez, je dicte... »

 

« C'est bon...on va manger ?  
-Tu as envoyé ton télégramme ? C'est grave ?  
-Non, une broutille...grouille j'ai faim.  
-Tu as rendez-vous avec une femme ?  
-Non, bien sûr que non...  
-Avec un mec ?  
-Arrête tes conneries, je suis pas homo ! Chez les yakuzas on est pas homo !  
-Et l'Oyabun ? J'ai entendu des bruits...  
-L'Oyabun c'était un hétéro qui baisait des mecs, c'est différent. »  
Jun se mit à rire et leva la tête vers le ciel, humant les premiers froids annonciateurs de l'hiver. Il se retint de demander à Nino qui il baisait, lui, malgré l'envie qu'il en avait...  
Ils arrivèrent sur le coup de six heures du soir au club, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert ses portes au public.   
A la table principale, l'escouade du Kansai buvait un verre en riant et au milieu d'eux, Gros l'ex-collègue de Nino qui semblait se réjouir de ce qu'il entendait.   
Lorsqu'ils virent Nino et Jun entrer, ils les invitèrent à les rejoindre à grands renforts de geste, en leur tendant des chaises vides.   
« Alors les gars, vous avez l'air de bien vous marrer ? »commença le jeune yakuza.  
« Hum, Shingo était en train de m'expliquer ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour la rencontre qui doit avoir lieu avec le nouveau chef de la Police...  
-Oh, ça y est, ça a été décidé ?  
-Ouais, je peux te dire que ça fume là-haut... »dit le Gros en désignant le bureau du patronat à l'étage. Par la baie vitrée, Nino pu voir le Kashira qui comme chaque mois à cette date précise faisait les comptes de l'établissement. « Ils veulent aussi faire venir les coréens...  
-Oh, je vois...alors Madame vous a demandé quelque chose ?  
-Ouais, elle voulait qu'on trouve quelque chose de classe, d'un peu compromettant mais d'engageant... »expliqua Shingo pendant que ses collègues souriaient en le regardant. « Et là, on a trouvé une idée de génie ! Je suis sûr que ça va lui plaire...  
-Vas-y accouche ! Tu parles toujours trop ! » le coupa Subaru.   
« Ok, ok...voilà ce sera un repas, et on lui a suggéré de faire un Nyotaimori !  
-Un ...quoi ? » demanda Nino.  
« Un Nyotaimori. Ca m'étonne que Monsieur-je-sais-tout ne connaisse pas ça...  
-Il faut croire que je suis moins raffiné que vous les gars.. »compléta ironiquement Nino en faisant sourire Tacchon qui lança une oeillade suggestive à Jun, se demandant manifestement de quoi il avait l'air sans dans le plus simple appareil. Jun le regarda en retour, mal à l'aise, rougissant légèrement devant cet homme qui faisait étalage de ses désirs avec tant d'impudeur. Nino en pris ombrage et poursuivi, agacé« Alors, tu te décides Shingo ?  
-Ouais, ouais, il nous faut une femme, forcément jolie et appétissante. On la rase intégralement, on lui fait prendre un bain à une température précise et on frotte son corps avec un sac de lin rempli de son – le nukabukuro – afin d’éliminer les peaux mortes. Quand on a fini, on l'asperge d'eau glacée pour qu'elle ne transpire pas et enfin, on l'amène dans la salle du restaurant. Il faut quelque chose de très traditionnel, juste quelques tatamis, une estampe, une table, bref, rien d'ostentatoire. On a plus qu'à la coucher et installer les plats sur son corps...  
-Attend, je comprends pas...cette fille sert de vaisselle ?  
-C'est ça, de la vaisselle de luxe. Et il faut une fille vraiment docile, elle ne doit pas bouger du tout...c'est ce que les clients préfèrent. Et puis les poissons ne sont pas placés au hasard, c'est très important de créer une harmonie entre elle et les plats. On utilise en général, des mets aphrodisiaques...  
-Et la fille qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?  
-Rien, je viens de te le dire ! Elle doit supporter bravement de ne pas bouger et de ne pas avoir d'expression, c'est tout ce que demandent les clients.   
-Et vous comptez proposer ça pour la rencontre avec les flics et les coréens ?  
-Tout à fait, ils auront du mal à rester de glace, crois-moi et puis, c'est compromettant sans l'être... »  
Nino opina avec admiration face à l'imagination sans faille de l'escouade du Kansai. Ils trouvaient toujours une nouveauté pour répondre aux demandes de leurs riches clients.   
« Jun, tu m'attends un moment, il faut que je parle à Gros.. »dit Nino en regardant sa montre.  
« T'en fais pas Nino-kun, on va s'occuper de lui...  
-C'est bien ce qui me fait peur. Il est innocent alors allez y doucement avec lui ! Gros, je peux te voir ?  
-Bien sûr... »dit le Gros en se sortant à grand mal de sa chaise pour suivre Nino à l'écart. Nino jeta un œil à la baie vitrée et il vit le Kashira se lever de sa place.  
« Tu te rappelles de la coréenne ? »commença Nino  
« Non, quelle coréenne ?  
-La mignonne en tenue traditionnelle qu'on a vu devant la maison il y a plusieurs mois ?  
-Oh, la petite fleur des champs...oui ! Elle était à mon goût...  
-Justement, j'ai vu et...figures-toi que je suis tombé sur elle l'autre jour. Tu me croiras jamais mais c'est une fille qui venait vendre ses charmes au bordel la fois où on l'a vu...  
-Non !! Pas possible ! Et...et tu te l'ai faite ?  
-Bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'aurais pas laissé passer une occasion pareille...  
-Alors, c'était comment ?  
-Je te laisse en juger, elle t'attend à la porte de service du club...  
-Nino, me dis pas que...  
-Si parfaitement, tu me le revaudras !  
-Sans faute ! »dit en gloussant le Gros en allant chercher son chapeau en toute hâte avant de prendre congé.   
Nino se rassit tranquillement et commanda un nouveau whisky.  
« Alors, Yasu, la femme du maire, elle est comment ? »

 

Le gros marcha aussi vite que son surpoids pouvait le lui permettre. C'était Noël avant l'heure...il se félicita une fois de plus d'avoir su faire de Nino un frère si dévoué.  
Il poussa la porte de service et la vit devant lui, exactement comme il lui avait dit.   
Elle était vêtue encore de sa tenue noire et blanche et fit un bond en le voyant sortir.  
La belle se colla contre le mur opposé et baissa le regard. Gros s'approcha d'elle en se léchant la lèvre inférieure. Elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir et son air effarouché l'enflamma aussitôt.  
« Alors la belle, tu attends quelqu'un ?  
-Oui..oui...mon...frère...  
-Oh, ton frère ? Tu m'en diras tant. »lui souffla-t-il au visage en venant la coller contre le mur. « Tu sais que tu joues bien la comédie, on y croirait presque...Qui pourrait penser que t'es une pute ?  
-Je...laissez-moi...je ne suis pas ce que vous dites !! »  
Mais il avait déjà entrepris de soulever sa jupe et passait sa main poisseuse le long de sa cuisse, son odeur d'alcool envahissant ses narines. Elle réprima un haut-le-cœur et se débattit pour se dégager en poussant un cri.  
« Vas-y cries mignonne, j'adore ça... »dit-il en se collant contre elle.   
« Au secours...aidez-moi » Mee-na pria pour que son frère entende ses cris et vienne à son secours. Mais elle était seule et personne ne viendrait la sauver.   
La main de son agresseur vint pincer l'un de ses seins, déclenchant une douleur insupportable qui la fit pleurer et le supplier un peu plus.  
Il la lâcha d'une main pour se débraguetter et Mee-na ne pu que l'observer avec horreur. Il était bien trop fort pour elle. Il allait la violer et la laisser pour morte au fond de cette ruelle sordide et Jun serait seul...  
« Lâche la dame... »une douce voix grave résonna aux oreilles de la jeune femme dans le lointain.   
« Attend ton tour, j'en ai pas pour longtemps !  
-Je t'ai dis...de la lâcher. » Le gros se retourna en sentant le pommeau d'une canne se poser sur son épaule et fit un bond de côté, libérant Mee-na qui glissa au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.  
« Sakurai-san, Kashira, pardonnez-moi, je ne savais pas que c'était vous...  
-Tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'est pas consentante ?  
-Elle joue la comédie, c'est rien qu'une pute coréenne. »  
Sakurai passa devant lui sans plus faire attention au gros homme et alla se pencher sur la jeune fille en lui tendant la main.  
« Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? »  
Mee-na leva des yeux larmoyants et paniqués sur son sauveur et hocha la tête, avant de mettre sa main dans la sienne pour se relever.  
« Je vais vous ramener chez vous. »  
Son ton n'autorisait pas la réplique et Mee-na ne s'y trompa pas. De toute façon, elle l'aurait suivi n'importe où en cet instant...  
Il l'amena à une voiture de luxe devant laquelle un vieil homme se tenait.   
« Isogai, je te confie Mademoiselle, nous allons la raccompagner chez elle. J'arrive tout de suite, j'ai un mot à dire à quelqu'un. »  
Mee-na se tourna vers lui, le regard à nouveau inquiet. Sho lui sourit doucement en reprenant sa main.  
« Ne vous faites pas de soucis, j'arrive tout de suite. »  
Elle opina et monta dans la voiture sans discuter.  
Sho enfila ses gants et retourna jusqu'à la ruelle, d'où le yakuza n'avait pas bougé. A ses côtés, silencieusement se tenait celui qui ne quittait jamais le kashirai, Ohno Satoshi.  
« Tu as gravement failli, mon frère. Tu sais ce qui t'attend ? »lui dit Sho en posant sa main sur l'épaule comme un père compréhensif l'aurait fait avec un fils récalcitrant.  
« Kashira, ce...c'est pas possible...je...je ne voulais pas..  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous nous occuperons de ta famille...Satoshi-kun, tues-le !  
-Kashira... »  
Sho regarda la gorge du yakuza se couvrir d'un sang rouge alors que ses mains venaient, incrédules, tâter le gouffre qui s'était ouvert sous son menton, la mort venant de faire son œuvre avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le yakuza s'inclina face à son tueur qui essuyait son katana sans se départir de son sourire, puis retourna à la voiture qui démarra dès qu'il fut assis.   
La jeune femme était assise contre la paroi de la porte, tremblante de froid et de peur. Sho enleva son manteau et l'en couvrit avec gentillesse.  
« Où voulez-vous qu'Isogai vous dépose ?  
-A Shinjuku, j'habite à Shinjuku.  
-Tu as entendu ?  
-Certainement Monsieur.  
-Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Sakurai Sho.  
-Merci...je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui me serait arrivé si vous ne vous étiez pas trouvé là....  
-Je vous en prie. C'était tout naturel. Mais vous ne devriez pas vous promener dans des lieux pareils, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver à une jeune fille innocente telle que vous.  
-C'est que...j'ai reçu un télégramme aujourd'hui me donnant rendez-vous à cet endroit. On m'a dit que mon frère avait des ennuis.  
-Qui vous l'a envoyé ?  
-Je...je ne sais pas, ce n'était pas signé.  
-Alors on vous aura fait une mauvaise plaisanterie. N'y pensez plus et rentrez chez vous.  
-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier Monsieur.  
-Dites-moi votre nom, ça me suffira.  
-Matsumoto Mee-na.   
-Mee-na-chan..c'est coréen ?  
-Oui, ça signifie « femme toute en beauté », c'est ridicule, non ?  
-Je ne trouve pas...c'est très joli » dit-il en riant doucement, faisant rougir la jeune femme.  
« Vous pouvez me laisser là.  
-Vous êtes sûre ? Je peux aller parler à vos parents, si vous le souhaitez.  
-Je vis seule avec mon frère. Mais merci, ça ira maintenant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me fais agresser. Les japonais n'ont pas beaucoup de respect pour les femmes coréennes....  
-Alors soyez prudente, s'il vous plait.  
-Je vous le promets. Merci Sakurai-san. Tenez, votre manteau !  
-Gardez-le..  
-Non, je..je ne saurai pas l'expliquer à mon frère, mais je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante »  
Elle le regarda à nouveau avant de sortir sous l'impulsion du serviteur du kareshi qui avait ouvert la porte. Sans savoir comment, elle avait la sensation de lui être liée et le quitter sans espoir de le revoir fut une réelle déchirure.   
Sho la regarda partir, petite ombre frêle dans la nuit. Il frappa à la cloison qui le séparait de son chauffeur pour lui signifier le départ.  
« Isogai.  
-Oui Monsieur ?  
-Tu enverras quelqu'un s'assurer qu'elle va bien demain.  
-Ca sera fait Monsieur. »  
Le vieux serviteur sourit dans sa barbe en voyant dans son rétroviseur le jeune homme le regard sérieux comme jamais.


	8. Chapter 8

La date du sakazuka de Matsumoto Jun avait été fixée selon le calendrier lunaire comme il était de coutume de le faire.   
Jun ressentait une grande fierté à faire officiellement parti de ce monde d'homme. Il avait enfin trouvé une famille qui ne le jugeait pas pour ce qui coulait dans ses veines mais uniquement selon son intelligence et ses compétences. Dans la rue on le regardait avec déférence et respect et il pouvait désormais marcher la tête haute.  
Si Nino était devenu comme un frère pour lui, il avait noué bien des amitiés au sein du clan. Tous venaient d'horizons différents et beaucoup menaient des vies de famille totalement ordinaires. Une femme, des enfants, une reconnaissance sociale...peut-être aurait-il droit aussi à tout cela un jour ! Pour la première fois depuis que lui et sa sœur avaient mis le pied sur le sol japonais, il croyait en l'avenir. S'il avait pu parler à Mee-na tout aurait été parfait. Mais chaque fois qu'il se décidait à lui avouer qu'il avait gagné les rangs des yakuzas, la sérénité qu'il lisait dans son regard le poignardait. Avait-il le droit de la décevoir ? Comprendrait-elle la nécessité qui l'avait poussé à basculer du côté de l'illégalité, elle qui était si droite qu'elle refusait de cacher un métissage qui lui interdisait toute paix sociale ? Il aurait aimé s'en ouvrir à Nino mais celui-ci n'abordait jamais le sujet de leur vie privée et Jun n'avait pas osé outrepasser cette frontière que son frère avait érigé entre eux et lui. Jamais Nino ne lui parlait de sa famille, de son logement, de ce qu'il faisait à ses heures perdues...et ce mystère contribuait à entourer d'une aura séduisante le yakuza. Et si un jour il venait réclamer la main de Mee-na aurait-il la force de lui refuser ? Pouvait-il les garder pour lui l'un comme l'autre, égoïstement ?  
La veille de la cérémonie, Jun se rendit aux bains du club où Nino lui avait donné rendez-vous. Les salles étaient vides de monde et le plus vieux l'attendait déjà, assis sur un banc, une serviette autour des hanches. Jun se déshabilla à son tour et le rejoignit dans l'eau.   
« Yo !  
-Oh !  
-Alors...demain c'est le grand jour ?  
-Hum...  
-Nerveux ?  
-Anxieux plutôt.  
-Je serai là, t'en fais pas...avec tout le reste du clan !  
-C'est sensé me rassurer ? »dit Jun en le regardant en biais.  
« Non, c'est sensé te foutre la pression, ça marche ?  
-A fond...  
-Tant mieux, tu n'en seras que plus attentif ! C'est important ce qui va se passer demain, tu ne vivras ça qu'une fois dans ta vie. Tourne-toi je vais te laver le dos... »  
Jun s’exécuta et il sentit Nino venir à lui et poser les mains dans son dos pour le frotter avec un tissu rêche. Jun pencha la tête en avant regardant ses pieds, profitant de ce massage, ressentant intimement le toucher de son collègue comme une brûlure exquise.  
« Nino ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tu te souviens de ta cérémonie ?  
-Comme si c'était hier...  
-Tu avais quel âge ?  
-18 ans.  
-Pourquoi si jeune ?  
-J'ai intégré le clan à 15 ans....on peut considérer que 18 c'est pas si jeune que ça...  
-C'est vrai ? Et...tes parents ?  
-Ma mère a filé après m'avoir donné naissance, mon père est mort juste avant que j'entre dans le clan.  
-C'est pour ça que tu es devenu yakuza ?  
-Pour quoi ?  
-Parce que tu étais tout seul ?  
-Depuis je ne le suis plus... »  
Jun sourit en constatant une fois de plus l'habileté dont il pouvait faire preuve pour éluder les questions. Il ne remarqua qu'à peine que les mouvements de Nino s'étaient fait plus lents.   
« Nino ?  
-Hum ?  
-On sera toujours partenaires après la cérémonie ?  
-Officiellement à partir de ton admission dans le clan, tu peux travailler indépendamment si tu verses une rétribution à la famille. Tu peux aussi décider de continuer à faire ce que tu fais depuis 6 mois.  
-Et tu resterais avec moi ?  
-Je resterai avec toi...  
-Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'avoir ta propre activité ?  
-Non...ma vie me plait comme elle est...  
-Et...une famille ?  
-Si j'ai envie d'une famille ? Pour quoi faire ? » rit Nino « Qu'est-ce que j'en ferai ? Une femme ? Si c'est pour la traiter de la même façon que tous nos collègues qui se glissent sous le premier jupon venu dès qu'elle a le dos tourné, non merci...  
-Et être amoureux ? »  
Jun se retourna et fit face à son mentor qui avait arrêté de lui frotter le dos depuis quelques minutes. Nino ne souriait pas et il le regarda sans ciller se demandant manifestement ce qui allait suivre.   
« Tu en poses des questions, aujourd'hui... »répondit-il en une pirouette, le remettant à sa place de subordonné.  
Jun baissa les yeux jusqu'à se concentrer sur le grain de beauté qu'il avait au menton, avant de remonter jusqu'à sa bouche qui était entrouverte. Il se demanda ce qu'on pouvait ressentir en se faisant embrasser par un homme pareil. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il se rapprocha encore de lui et un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Quelque chose était en train de se passer et au silence lourd de sens qui flottait, Jun su que Nino aussi s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Il se pencha et vit que Nino avait serré les poings. Le plus jeune se mit à sourire tristement et se releva avant de lui tourner le dos à nouveau.   
Malgré toute l'envie qu'il en avait, jamais rien ne se passerait entre eux, Nino ne ressentirait jamais la même chose que lui...   
« Jun...on est frère...c'est tout. Et c'est déjà beaucoup. C'est tout ce que je peux te donner. »confirma durement le plus vieux.  
Mon cul, oui, un frère incestueux plutôt, pensa Jun, qui rêve de se taper ma sœur.  
« Viens avec moi, s'il te plait.. »continua-t-il en sortant de l'eau.  
Jun se retourna lentement et pris sa suite. Il suivirent un couloir et Nino écarta une porte coulissante qui révéla une salle épurée dans laquelle se trouvait une planche surélevée.  
Des encens brûlaient sur un autel répandant une odeur entêtante dans la pièce.   
Agenouillée devant le petit autel, une petite femme d'un âge canonique semblait en plein recueillement. Ses très longs cheveux blancs pendaient dans son dos et une étrange litanie s'échappait de ses lèvres.  
« C'est Izawa-sensei. C'est elle qui pratique l'Irezumi pour le clan. Elle va faire la première partie de ton tatouage aujourd'hui. »  
Jun tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, surpris qu'un si grand événement arrive sans qu'il s'en soit douté. La frustration qu'il ressentait s’évanouit comme par magie laissant la place à une grande excitation. Lui aussi allait enfin avoir le droit d'arborer fièrement le cerisier en fleur du clan !  
La vieille se retourna doucement et Jun fut impressionné de voir ce visage si parcheminé et sa petite taille, son corps noueux courbé sous le poids des ans. Il était totalement impossible de deviner son âge, mais elle devait avoir tatoué des générations de yakuzas avant lui. C'était un grand honneur qui lui était fait, et Jun en était parfaitement conscient. Il sourit à Nino et celui-ci l'encouragea à avancer dans la pièce.  
Sans le regarder elle se dirigea jusqu'à un petit coffre qu'elle ouvrit révélant des pots d'encre et des dizaines d'aiguilles ainsi que des tubes de bambous.  
« Allonge-toi ! » lui ordonna Nino.  
Jun obeit et Nino lui ôta sa serviette une fois qu'il fut sur la table, le mettant à nu. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il savait le procédé long et douloureux, les frères lui en avait parlé à de nombreuses reprises...La méthode utilisée était ancestrale et consistait à insérer de l'encre sous sa peau à l'aide de ses aiguilles de tailles variées accrochées à un manche de bambou.  
« Je vous laisse. »Jun entendit à peine Nino sortir et il tenta de se détendre laissant ses bras reposer de chaque côté de son corps.   
Il entendit la litanie de la vieille derrière lui et la morsure de la première aiguille venant cogner contre son omoplate. Une douleur fulgurante le traversa, mais il serra les dents pour accepter sans ciller la douleur. La tatoueuse travaillait vite, sans cesser de chanter et Jun fut rapidement emporté par les odeurs envoûtantes et l'étrange mélopée, laissant son esprit s'évader hors de son corps meurtri.   
Le Shatei perdit vite le compte des heures. Quand il émergea de sa torpeur, une bougie brûlait encore sur l'autel mais le silence régnait. Il sentit une présence derrière lui et en regardant par dessus son épaule, Jun aperçut un homme près de lui qui posa une main sur son dos. Le geste était doux, presque une caresse et il se demanda si Nino était revenu à ses côtés.   
« Nino ?  
-Non, ce n'est pas Nino... »dit une voix d'homme, alors qu'entrait dans son champ de vision un de l'escouade du Kansai, le plus grand, celui qui lui avait déjà fait comprendre qu'il lui plaisait. Jun voulu se retourner mais se souvint à temps qu'il était nu et que sa serviette était loin de lui, par terre.  
« Okhura-san ? Qu'est-ce que...vous faites là ?  
-Je suis venu te proposer mon aide. Je savais qu'Isawa-sensei devait s'occuper de toi aujourd'hui...tu as mal ?  
-Un...peu... »Son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse se demandant comment il avait appris ça. L'homme lui souriait toujours de son air charmeur et Jun sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.   
« Tu rougis ?   
-Pas du tout...je ne suis pas très à l'aise, c'est tout...vous pouvez me donner ma serviette, s'il vous plait ? »demanda-t-il en tendant une main vers le carré de tissu.  
Tacchon se pencha et Jun vit que dans son dos se trouvait un tatouage totalement différent de celui de sa famille. Un grand dragon noir lui enserrait la taille et l'épaule, occupant tout son dos, mouvant au rythme des gestes gracieux de son propriétaire, le rendant presque hypnotique.  
« Ce n'est pas un cerisier ? »demanda Jun sans corrélation aucune avec la conversation qu'ils avaient. Mais l'autre le regarda avec douceur et lui tendant la serviette, lui répondit alors qu'il s'asseyait.  
« Non, mon clan est du Kansai....notre emblême c'est un dragon noir. C'est un accord entre famille qui nous a amené à Tokyo. Madame avait besoin de nos services. »  
Jun se détendit un peu devant ce ton badin et passa une main sur son épaule douloureuse. Il tenta de se retourner pour regarder son tatouage, mais c'était totalement impossible. La pénombre l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit.  
Tacchon se mit à rire et alla se poster dans son dos, mettant une main au creux de ses reins.   
« Ton tatouage s'étend d'ici... »dit-il avant de remonter jusqu'en haut de son omoplate avec lenteur « ...Jusque là »  
Jun ne put réprimer un frisson de plaisir. La frustration de ces mois passés aux côtés d'un homme qu'il désirait si fort sans aucun espoir de réciprocité, fit s'éveiller sa virilité sous cette seule caresse, loin d'être innocente.  
« Tu...tu as proposé de m'aider...comment ? »souffla-t-il.  
Le yakuza se pencha sur lui venant poser sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la base de son cou, avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :   
« En te faisant penser à autre chose. Il y a de nombreuses façon d'oublier la douleur...  
-Comment ? » souffla Jun en fermant les yeux, parfaitement conscient qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux...  
Tacchon passa ses mains sur ses flancs, avant de venir se poser sur ses cuisses et d'en caresser l'intérieur, tout en remontant jusqu'à la lisière de sa serviette.  
Jun pencha la tête en arrière, pendant que l'autre s'avançait pour venir poser sa bouche sur la sienne avec délicatesse. Il sentit la langue du yakuza venir caresser le grain de beauté qui se trouvait sur sa lèvre supérieure, et ouvrit la bouche timidement pour venir le goûter à son tour. Alors que la main d'Okhura se posait enfin sur son membre raidit, il eu brièvement l'image de Nino et de son regard dur en tête. Son poing qui s'abattait sur lui alors qu'il l'embrassait...Ses mots définitifs tout à l'heure...  
« Tu as déjà.. ? »lui murmura Okhura en embrassant sa mâchoire.  
Jun hocha négativement la tête.  
« Tu en as envie ? »  
Jun acquiesça et il sentit l'autre sourire dans son cou avant de s'éloigner de lui.   
Le Shatei ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement et le vit juste devant lui.   
Okhura lui sourit avant de reprendre sa bouche et de venir glisser ses hanches entre les cuisses de Jun, lui révélant que son envie était ouvertement partagée. Les mains du Shatei se posèrent d'elle même sur ce corps fin et élancé, si semblable au sien, qu'il avait déjà vu prendre une femme dans l'obscurité.  
Il sentit imperceptiblement la serviette glisser et en fermant les yeux à nouveau, il gémit en voyant l'autre embrasser son torse et descendre le long de son ventre jusqu'à se mettre à genou devant lui. Jun le regarda lui sourire alors que ses mains saisissaient sa verge en effectuant des mouvements de va-et-vient qui le firent gonfler un peu plus. La douleur de son dos disparut totalement, vite remplacée par une chaleur qui innonda son bas-ventre en sentant la bouche chaude se fermer sur l’extrémité de son membre, sa langue s'activant avec agilité. Jun perdit totalement pied...Il ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir, avant de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier sous l'effet de cette sensation si nouvelle et extraordinaire.  
Tacchon accéléra ses mouvements de succion le prenant un peu plus loin dans sa bouche au moment où il sentit un liquide salé couler de la verge de son partenaire.   
Jun sentit son pouls accélérer dangereusement et il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder celui qui savait si bien le faire vibrer, soudain gêné de ne pas avoir d'expérience et de savoir quoi faire dans une telle circonstance.   
« Tacchon... »  
Il vit ce garçon si beau qui leva les yeux vers lui, avant de le sortir de sa bouche et se remettre comme au début à lécher son gland avec application pendant qu'une de ses mains venait se poser sur un téton de Jun en réponse, le caressant avec de petits mouvements circulaires. Celui-ci pris la main du yakuza entre les siennes et introduit son index bagué entre ses lèvres, le léchant aussi consciencieusement que l'autre le faisait avec lui. Tacchon se releva et il ancra son regard dans celui de Jun. Il retira son doigt des lèvres de son amant et l'embrassant, lui prit la main pour la poser sur son propre sexe, lui appliquant des mouvements de bas en haut. Quand il trouva le rythme à son goût, il le lâcha pour le laisser faire seul et pris le membre de Jun en main pour lui infliger le même traitement. Ils jouirent tous deux rapidement, chacun dans la main de l'autre.   
Tacchon porta la main à sa bouche et gouta le liquide laiteux qui s'y trouvait sans que Jun ne le quitte des yeux. Il l'embrassa à nouveau mais avec plus de douceur.  
« Alors la douleur ? »demanda-t-il en souriant.  
« Quelle douleur ? »  
Okhura se mit à rire et reprenant sa serviette il la rajustant à sa taille, puis ouvrit la porte coulissante de la pièce, avant de se retourner.   
« Je t'attends aux bains, on a besoin de se laver à nouveau... »  
Jun s'allongea pantelant, la respiration haletante.   
C'était encore meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer...


	9. Chapter 9

« Monsieur, puis-je entrer ?  
-Bien sûr, entre Isogai ! »   
Sho Sakurai était en train de pratiquer l'art de l'ikebana comme chaque matin à l'aube avant de partir pour le centre de Tokyo afin de travailler. Devant lui un vase en terre cuite de la meilleure facture attendait de recevoir les fleurs merveilleuses qu'il avait lui-même cueilli à l'aube. Toutes sortes de couleurs et de parfums subtils se mêlaient, la rosée des pétales se répandant sur un papier de soie arachnéen afin de ne pas mouiller la table en bois précieux sur laquelle elles avaient été posées avec délicatesse.   
« Alors ? »dit-il sans cesser de tailler et de choisir de quoi son œuvre serait faite.  
« Mademoiselle a encore vu le policier hier au soir. »  
Sakurai ne put empêcher une contraction de la mâchoire de venir marquer la contrariété qu'il ressentait à entendre aujourd'hui encore un rapport qui lui déplaisait au plus au point.  
« Combien de temps ?  
-Ils se sont promené dans Shinjuku pendant 30 minutes après sa classe puis il l'a raccompagnée chez elle.  
-Il l'a embrassé ?  
-Non, monsieur.  
-Tenu la main ?  
-Non, monsieur.   
-Elle avait l'air heureuse ?  
-Elle sourit toujours Monsieur. Mais ce n'est pas un indice de bonheur, si je puis me permettre.  
-Autre chose ?  
-Je pense que le policier est suivi Monsieur.  
-Par qui ?  
-Je ne sais pas Monsieur. »   
Sho suspendit son geste le front plissé, semblant réfléchir aux implications de cette révélation.   
« Cette après-midi, a lieu le sakazuka de son frère, et ce soir nous avons enfin cette réunion avec les coréens et notre ami de la Police. Je m'occuperai de ça ensuite.   
-Bien Monsieur.  
-Dis à Ohno qu'il m'accompagne ce soir au repas.   
-Bien Monsieur.  
-Ce sera tout Isogai... »  
Le vieux majordome s'inclina respectueusement et sorti, laissant son Maître poursuivre sa tâche.

 

Mee-na était heureuse. La vie pour elle et son frère n'avait pas toujours été simple, surtout depuis que leur mère les avait quitté, mais depuis près de 6 mois, Jun semblait revivre. Il avait trouvé un travail, un ami et elle avait quelquefois l'impression de retrouver le frère de son enfance qui lui avait tant manqué ces dernières années...  
Lorsqu'il rentra à la maison ce soir-là, il rayonnait littéralement.  
« Komba wa Nee-chan.  
-An nyung ha sé yo, Oppa...Il t'est arrivé quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui ?  
-On peut dire ça, oui. »dit Jun en gloussant bêtement.  
« Jun..tu es amoureux ?  
-Non, bien sûr que non.  
-Alors tu as... ? Non, oublies que je t'ai posé la question, je ne veux pas le savoir !!! » souffla Mee-na en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main prenant un air dégoûté qui fit rire Jun. Il se pencha sur elle pour venir picorer un légume dans le plat qu'elle était en train de cuisiner.  
« Nino-san vient manger ce soir ?  
-Non, non, on est tous les deux.  
-Oh, je vois.  
-Tu vois quoi ?  
-Vous vous êtes fâchés tous les 2 ? Vous êtes amoureux de la même femme ?? »dit la jeune femme en mettant une main sur la bouche pour retenir un cri.  
« Mee-na, tu as trop d'imagination ! Et arrête avec cette histoire de femme, je te l'ai dit et répété, tu es la seule femme de ma vie !  
-Oui c'est ça...et en attendant, qui va te faire des enfants, et qui est condamnée à te materner encore et toujours ? » Elle se mit à rire, mais l'air de Jun devint plus grave.  
« Mee-na...tu le penses vraiment ? Je t'empêche de vivre ta vie... ?  
-Espèce d'idiot, bien sûr que non !! Je te taquine, c'est tout !  
-Tu sais, si tu as rencontré un homme, tu peux me le dire. Je ne vais pas me fâcher.  
-Je le sais ça, ne t'en fais pas. Et il n'y a aucun homme ! » Mee-na sentit ses joues s'empourprer à la pensée de celui qui l'avait sauvé il y a quelques temps. Si elle réussissait à ne pas penser à lui en journée et à ne rien laisser paraître, la nuit son image venait la torturer et la frustration de ne jamais pouvoir le revoir lui était physiquement douloureuse, son ventre brûlant la tenant éveillée jusqu'au petit matin.  
« Oh, tant mieux ! »conclut Jun en mordant dans un haricot. Mee-na sourit de son égoïsme enfantin et se remit à sa cuisine.   
Elle n'avait pas non plus parlé à Jun de ce policier qui venait la voir tous les jours sans faillir.   
C'était un gentil garçon et s'il n'éveillait pas son cœur comme le bel étranger l’avait fait, elle devait louer sa constance.   
Après l'avoir accompagné à la pension de famille le jour de son arrivée, elle ne l'avait pas revu pendant plusieurs semaines et l'avait totalement effacé de sa mémoire.   
Mais un jour, à la fin de sa classe, il se tenait là devant elle, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Mee-na avait cherché un instant ou elle avait déjà aperçut ce visage joyeux. Mais les enfants n'étaient pas si oublieux et s'étaient immédiatement jetés sur lui pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.   
Depuis il venait sans faute la trouver à l'issue de sa journée de travail, sauf lorsque son travail le retenait. Il s'en excusait platement, légèrement vexé de constater que la jeune femme ne remarquait jamais sa défection. Tout semblait simple avec elle, et Oguri ne pouvait que tomber un peu plus sous son charme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, la laissant petit à petit se faire à sa présence. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais il avait confiance en lui et en son sens de la persévérance. Le travail lui avait enseigné que tout effort portait ses fruits, il en irait de même dans sa vie privée. Elle serait à lui un jour et porterait ses enfants, même si pour l'instant elle était à dix mille lieues de s'en rendre compte. Oguri savait qu'elle avait un frère bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais rencontré, Mee-na s'y était farouchement opposé...  
Il attendait simplement que le temps fasse son œuvre avec patience et fermeté.  
Ce soir, lorsqu'ils s'étaient promené dans le quartier il s'était montré lointain et absent. 

« Oguri-san ?  
-Mm ? » marmonna-t-il en regardant de côté pour lui répondre avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait plusieurs pas derrière lui. Mee-na rit en voyant son visage étonné.  
« Vous avez la tête ailleurs ce soir, Oguri-san.  
-Oui, excusez-moi Mee-na-chan.  
-Vous êtes fatigué ? Comment se passe votre travail ? Votre promotion ?  
-Ca y est, je suis officiellement chef de la Police.   
-Omedeto, Oguri-san ! C'est ce qui vous chagrine ?  
-Non, pas vraiment. Je ne peux pas dire que ma nomination ne fasse que des heureux mais ça ne me contrarie pas, j'en ai l'habitude. Certains sont trop corrompus pour accepter sans sourciller de faire leur travail correctement...ils vont vite marcher au pas, ne vous en faites pas !  
-Je...je ne m'en fais pas... »murmura Mee-na un peu inquiète de ce ton péremptoire auquel il ne l'avait pas habitué. Mais le jeune homme ne le remarqua pas, tout à son idée.  
« Non, ce qui me pose question, c'est cette réunion que je dois avoir demain soir...  
-Une réunion ?  
-Un repas d'affaire plutôt. Je rencontre les représentants de familles importantes de Tokyo. Des yakuzas.  
-Et ils vous font peur ? »  
Oguri éclata de rire et la regarda avec tendresse comme si l'idée même qu'il puisse avoir peur soit totalement incongrue.  
« Non, bien sûr que non je n'ai pas peur. Ils ne peuvent rien faire contre moi...ils ont pour habitude d'exploiter les faiblesses de leurs adversaires, le jeu, l'argent...  
-Et vous n'avez pas de faiblesse ?  
-Absolument aucune, je n'ai peur de rien... »  
Mee-na ressentit une pointe de tristesse pour lui en le voyant se vanter de n'avoir rien à perdre. Ca devait être un homme bien triste alors...celui qui n'a rien à perdre, ne possède rien ni personne qui lui est cher, et elle en fut désolée pour lui, souhaitant que la vie ne lui démontre jamais qu'il avait tort de se croire à l'abri de la peine. 

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, elle trouva Jun assit près de son futon qui la regardait dormir. Elle fit un bond qui fit rire le jeune homme.   
« Tu es fou ? Tu m'as fait peur...pourquoi es-tu déjà debout ?  
-Aujourd'hui est un jour important, nee-chan !  
-Pourquoi, on fête quelque chose ?  
-Ne m'attends pas ce soir, je risque de rentrer tard ou même demain matin...il faudra qu'on parle après.  
-Jun...qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, je ne comprends rien. Tu es heureux ?  
-Oui je suis heureux.  
-Alors je suppose que je le suis aussi ! »souffla-t-elle avec confiance en se rallongeant délicieusement, s'étendant dans la lumière du soleil.   
Jun se pencha sur elle et embrassa sa joue, la faisant rire.  
« C'est pour ça que je t'aime... »lui souffla-t-il en se mettant debout avant de passer la porte de la maison.   
La journée s'annonçait belle et Mee-na prit le temps de déjeuner avant de sortir pour aller au marché faire ses provisions. En se promenant entre les étals, elle repensa à ce que son frère lui avait dit en tentant de deviner ce qu'il pouvait avoir à lui dire. Maintenant, qu'il gagnait sa vie avec la fabrique, peut-être souhaitait-il se marier et fonder une famille ? Ca semblait peu probable compte tenu de ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille...Peut-être avait-il obtenu une promotion et souhaitait-il qu'ils déménagent ? Elle fit la moue à cette idée. Elle aimait son quartier et son école, il était hors de question qu'ils en changent !   
Mee-na en chemin rencontra la vieille Yotoka-san qui lui demanda si le mariage entre elle et son beau colocataire était pour bientôt, comme à chaque fois qu'elle croisait sa route.  
« Yokota-san... »dit-elle en confidence.  
« Oui ?  
-Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose.. »la vieille rosit de plaisir à l'idée d'entendre enfin une nouvelle croustillante.  
« Oguri-san...  
-Oui ?  
-Il veut demander votre main... »  
La vieille fit une grimace de déception en constatant que la jolie coréenne s'était moquée d'elle.  
« Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer des vieilles personnes, Mee-na-chan !  
-C'est vrai, excusez-moi, Yotoka-san, je ne le ferai plus !  
-Passe le bonjour à ton frère, dis-lui de passer me voir à l'occasion, ça fait longtemps !  
-Je n'y manquerais pas, promis ! »  
Elle lui fit un dernier geste de la main avant de reprendre le chemin de la maison.   
Mee-na sourit en se remémorant le visage ravi de la vieille Dame, avant d'afficher une déception si flagrante. Elle rit sous cape, et ce n'est qu'en passant le portillon de chez elle, qu'elle remarqua la présence de plusieurs hommes en costumes sombres à sa porte. Mee-na était sûre et certaine de ne jamais les avoir rencontré.  
« Ohayo ! »lui lança joyeusement le plus petit. Il avait les cheveux tirés en queue de cheval et portait une boucle à l'oreille.   
« Bonjour..messieurs...vous cherchez mon frère ?  
-Non, nous venions vous voir, vous...  
-Je..moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Nous nous connaissons ?  
-Nous avons des connaissances communes dirons-nous, n'est-ce pas les gars ? »  
Les autres acquiescèrent, leurs regards posés sur elle la détaillant sans pudeur, l'effrayant tout à fait.  
« Je voudrais rentrer chez moi, s'il vous plait... »dit-elle en tentant de se frayer un passage.  
« Nous devons vous emmener quelque part d'abord et puis...nous vous ramènerons.  
-Où ?  
-C'est une surprise ! »lança un des autres hommes qui souriait avec ingénuité.  
« C'est en rapport avec mon frère ?  
-Tout à fait, c'est en rapport avec votre frère ! »reprit le petit avec un sourire.  
« Et vous me ramènerez à la maison ?  
-Promis, juré, craché !  
-Et si je refuse ?  
-Nous vous escortons jusqu'au lieu de la surprise et puis nous vous ramenons chez vous. » répondit-il sans aucune équivoque. Dans quel pétrin Jun avait-il pu se fourrer ?  
« Je peux poser mon panier d'abord ?  
-Je vous en prie, ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Yasu-kun va s'en charger, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Tout à fait Baru-san, je vais m'en occuper. Donnez-le moi, Mee-na-chan ! »  
Mee-na sentit une sueur froide l'envahir en l'entendant l’appeler par son prénom, malgré l'air innocent et le sourire ravi qu'il arborait.


	10. Chapter 10

Jun avait passé la journée à se préparer pour le grand moment.  
Nino l'attendait dans la salle principale de la maison du clan, attablé avec un journal et s'était levé à son entrée.  
« Ohayo, Shatei !  
-Ohayo Ninomiya-san !  
-Arrête de sourire...on dirait un idiot !  
-Ravi de te voir aussi...  
-Pourquoi t'es si heureux ?  
-Parce qu'aujourd'hui j'entre officiellement dans la famille !  
-Déconne pas, je vois bien à ta tête qu'il y a autre chose... »dit Nino en l'inspectant avec minutie de son regard perçant. « T'as passé la nuit avec une fille ?  
-Non.   
-Un....un mec ?  
-Ca ne te regarde pas...  
-Putain Jun qui ? »Nino avait soudain l'air inquiet et Jun sourit de le voir enfin destabilisé.  
« Je ne te le dirais pas.. »dit-il d'un ton joueur. Mais son sourire s'effaça soudain lorsqu'il se retrouva plaqué au mur, l'avant-bras de Nino sur la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer. Jun lisait dans ses yeux ce qu'il avait pu y voir lorsque son collègue se faisait menaçant face à un adversaire un peu récalcitrant. Et ça lui glaça le sang.  
« Te fous pas de ma gueule...Quand je pose une question, tu réponds. Point à la ligne. Compris ? »  
Jun s'accrocha à ce regard dur alors que sa vision commençait à se brouiller, sans toutefois désserrer la mâchoire. Nino le vit blanchir et le lâcha, semblant enfin réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire.  
Il passa la main sur son visage se recomposant un air plus serein et quand il leva les yeux sur son shatei, il lui sourit en lançant un banal « On y va ! », avant de monter les escaliers de la maison.  
Jun frotta sa gorge, faisant à nouveau circuler le sang dans cette région endolorie, une bouffée de colère contre Nino montant imperceptiblement en lui, qu'il tenta bien vite de réprimer.  
A l'étage, se tenait Yogi-san, le petit homme qui grenouillait toujours dans la maison, sans que Jun n'ai exactement su identifier le rôle qu'il jouait. Il lui fit essayer un kimono noir portant l’emblème du clan, le cerisier en fleur.  
Le jeune homme se tourna vers la psyché qui était contre le mur et admira l'effet du vêtement traditionnel de merveilleuse facture sur lui. Il semblait avoir été fait sur mesure, et en croisant les regards du vieil homme et de Nino dans son reflet, il constata qu'ils pensaient exactement la même chose.  
« Parfait ! »souffla Yogi-san. « Tu es prêt...Je vais t'expliquer comment va se passer la cérémonie pendant que Nino va se changer. »  
Jun acquiesça et vit Nino quitter la pièce sans lui jeter un regard.   
Il s'assit près de son maître pour la journée et écouta attentivement tout ce qu'il voulu bien lui apprendre.  
Au milieu de l'après-midi, ils entendirent frapper à la porte et ils virent Nino passer la tête par l'entrebaillement.  
« Vous êtes prêts ? Il est l'heure... »  
Jun se leva le cœur battant à tout rompre et vit que Nino avait aussi revêtu le kimono noir du clan. Il était vraiment très beau ainsi et il lui souriait comme si rien n'était arrivé aujourd'hui entre eux. Jun en ressenti un nouveau pincement au cœur...Comment pourrait-il jamais renoncer à lui ?  
« Je te suis.. »lui répondit-il avec confiance.  
Ils descendirent les marches et pénétrèrent en silence dans la salle commune de la maison dans laquelle se trouvait l'autel shintoïste de la famille.   
Tous les membres du clan se trouvaient là debout attendant qu'entre le nouveau membre en toute solennité . Ils étaient tous placés dans la pièce dans un ordre pré-établi et près de la porte se trouvait l'escouade du kansai qui avaient été exceptionnellement invité à participer à la cérémonie bien qu'il ne fassent pas à proprement parler parti du clan. Jun croisa le regard d'Okura en passant et celui-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil complice qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.  
Il remonta l'allée jusqu'à une table basse où des cadeaux étaient entreposés.   
Devant celle-ci se tenaient, agenouillés, les témoins de la cérémonie, Masaki Aiba et Sho Sakurai, aux côtés desquels Nino vint se placer. De l'autre côté de la table, se trouvait le Saiko-komon qui tenait le rôle de l'Oyabun. Jun vint se placer près de lui et le salua avec respect avant de s'incliner face aux témoins.   
Sakurai-père se pencha pour mettre les arêtes de poissons qui avait été préparées dans une assiette de terre cuite dans un flacon de sake et versa le mélange symbolisant le sang dans deux coupes se trouvant sur la table. L'une réservée à l'Oyabun plus remplie, dans le but de respecter son statut hiérarchique plus élevé.  
Ils burent chacun une gorgée du mélange avant d'échanger leurs coupes pour sceller le passage de Jun du rang de Shatei à celui de Kobun. Le Saiko-Komon offrit ensuite sa coupe au jeune homme pour qu'il se rappelle à jamais la fidelité qu'il devait au clan.  
Puis Sakurai-san se leva pour tenir à chacun un discours sur ce que représentait la famille et l'importance de la fidelité et de l'obeissance aveugle au clan.  
Puis ils se levèrent tous et rompant le silence crièrent à l'unisson :   
« Omedetō gozaimasu »  
Jun s'inclina à nouveau, fier comme jamais de pouvoir lire l'approbation dans les yeux de tous les hommes qui l'entouraient. Puis il salua à nouveau le Saiko-komon et ses témoins privilégiés avant qu'ils ne sortent tous dans le silence.   
Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle principale où des bouteilles de sake les attendaient pour fêter dignement l'événement.  
Sakurai Sho discutait avec Masaki et tous deux semblaient s'entendre particulièrement bien. Jun se dirigea vers Nino mais il fut harponné par les deux hommes en chemin.  
« Alors, Matsumoto Jun, tu es devenu un Kobun ! »commença Masaki en lui prenant l'épaule.   
« Oui, merci. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu  
-Sho-chan, tu l'as félicité ?  
-Non, je suis impardonnable. Omedeto, Jun-kun.  
-Merci Kashira. Je suis heureux de faire partie de la famille.  
-Et nous sommes ravis de t'accueillir. Il faudra prendre soin de nous, tout comme tu prends soin de ta propre famille.  
-J'en ai fait le serment et je le respecterai.  
-Tant mieux, tant mieux...tu es marié ? »demanda le Kashira.  
« Non, je ne le suis pas. Je vis avec ma sœur.  
-Oh, je vois. Alors j'espère que tu prends bien soin d'elle, c'est quelque chose de précieux une sœur... »dit-il d'un air énigmatique qui interpella Jun. Cependant il reprit en souriant « Ne, Masaki-kun ?  
-C'est vrai..Moi j'aurais rêvé d'en avoir une, mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance, depuis je suis contraint de compenser ce manque d'affection féminine... »  
Sho se mit à rire et Jun fut surpris de voir que ces deux hommes que Nino avait mis en opposition semblaient si bons amis. Il s'inclina à nouveau puis s'éloigna pour chercher Nino du regard.  
Il fit quelques pas mais se trouva face à Tacchon.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient tous les 2 ?  
-Me parler de la famille...  
-Méfie toi d'eux...surtout du Kashira. Il me fait flipper cet homme et pourtant j'en ai vu des tordus. »  
Jun sourit et le regarda en levant un sourcil circonspect.  
« Tu en as vu des tordus ?  
-Mmm, et...tu es très beau aujourd'hui... »dit-il en baissant le ton, faisant rougir Jun. « Et si tu rougis en plus, je ne réponds plus de rien...on se voit tout à l'heure ?  
-Je...je ne sais pas, tu vois...je cherchais Nino.  
-Oh, tu cherchais Nino...  
-Oui, tu comprends c'est mon...partenaire.  
-Pas vraiment mais tu m'expliqueras..un jour. »dit Tacchon en s'éloignant l'air déçu. Jun le regarda partir et repris sa route, apercevant enfin Nino de dos qui parlait avec Madame.  
« Nino... »  
Le jeune homme se retourna et lui sourit.  
« Omedeto, Jun-kun ! Te voilà un Kobun !  
-Hi. Tu veux...tu veux qu'on aille boire tous les deux ce soir ?  
-Tu n'as pas rendez-vous déjà ?  
-Non, pas vraiment.  
-Alors on va faire la tournée des bars, c'est moi qui régale. »  
Jun rata un battement de cœur en voyant son visage chaleureux et son sourire doux. 

 

La panique...Le noir...L’incompréhension...et ces hommes qui continuent à lui sourire malgré tout ce qui se passe. « J'ai peur », « ramenez-moi chez moi », « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Ces mots hurlent dans sa tête mais sa gorge est paralysée par l'angoisse.   
Pourtant ils sont doux et gentils avec elle et c'est probablement ce qui la terrifie le plus. La banalité de leur inhumanité.   
Où l'emmènent-ils ?   
Alors qu'elle est assise dans l'une des énormes traction-avant des hommes en noir, bloquée entre deux d'entre eux, Mee-na jette autour d'elle des regards effrayés tentant de reconnaître le paysage qui défile devant elle. Mais son cerveau ne parvient pas à enregistrer la moindre information. Et près d'elle ils continuent à parler entre eux comme si elle n'était pas là. Peut-être vont-ils finir par oublier sa présence... ?  
« Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Jamais il ne pourra gagner la moindre rencontre ! Il n'est pas assez costaud !  
-Mais c'est un nerveux ce mec, une droite et l'autre est au tapis. Il les met KO au premier round.  
-On verra bien ce qu'il donne ton mec quand il se retrouvera face à Jeong, le patron l'a fait venir spécialement de Corée, il paraît que c'est un monstre ce gars-là. Au moins 2 mètres !  
-Arrête t'abuses, tu crois pas que je vais gober ça !!  
-Vos gueules !! »se mit à crier celui qui s’appelait Yokoyama à ces collègues. « Vous voyez pas que vous la faites flipper, elle est morte de peur ! Excusez-les Mademoiselle, ils ne savent pas se tenir devant une femme. »  
Mee-na leva les yeux sur lui mais n’eut pas la force de lui répondre.  
« On est arrivé de toute façon ! »  
Ils descendirent de voiture et se entrèrent dans une maison traditionnelle japonaise très vaste.   
Les hommes en voiture avec elle retrouvèrent l'autre groupe dans l'entrée de l'établissement.  
Ils furent accueillis par 2 femmes qui prirent aussitôt Mee-na en main. Seuls Yokoyama et Yasu restèrent avec elles pour s'assurer que rien n'arriverait à leur précieux otage, pendant que les autres repartaient en voiture.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? »demanda Mee-na alors que les femmes commençaient à la déshabiller.  
« Elles vont vous laver mais avant il faut qu'elles vérifient quelque chose... »lui dit You pendant que l'une des femmes mettait sa main entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, introduisant un doigt habile en elle, avant de le retirer rapidement alors que Mee-na poussait un cri.  
« Elle est vierge »dit-elle à You qui sourit en croisant les bras.  
Puis elles l'étendirent sur une table basse où elles l'épilèrent à l'aide de bandes enduites de cire avant de l'immerger dans un baquet à l'eau très chaude et de frotter son corps pour qu'elle soit d'une propreté irréprochable.   
Les deux hommes s'ils n'avaient pas quitté la salle ne la regardaient qu'à peine, et discutaient dans un coin de la pièce assis par terre, attendant que le procédé minutieux prenne fin.   
Mee-na se laissait faire telle une poupée de chiffon, totalement terrorisée, envisageant toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle pouvait subir ce traitement. Celle qui lui semblait la plus probable était qu'elle allait être violée par un homme riche qui cherchait des jeunes filles vierges. Peut-être serait-elle tuée cette nuit même...  
« On ne va pas te faire de mal... »lui dit Yokoyama en venant s’asseoir près d'elle comme s'il avait su lire dans ses pensées. « On va tout t'expliquer, viens, suis nous ! »  
Il lui fit enfiler un kimono et la conduisit avec son collègue à travers les couloirs de l'établissement avant de pousser une porte coulissante. La pièce ne comportait que des coussins de sol et posé sur une table basse des plats dans lesquels se trouvaient des sushis et de nombreux autres mets raffinés.  
« Allonge-toi, s'il te plait. »demanda Yokoyama.  
Yasu lui prit la main et la fit s'allonger glissant sous sa tête sur un petit coussin.  
« Tu sais ce que c'est que le Gaman ? »  
Mee-na hocha la tête négativement.  
« Ca veut dire qu'on supporte bravement une épreuve, tu comprends ?  
-Oui...  
-Dans cette salle, de nombreuses personnes très importantes vont venir dîner et tu seras pour eux la plus belle des tables...nous allons déposer sur ton corps les plats merveilleux que tu vois là-bas. »dit-il en désignant les mets. « Nous allons te demander de ne pas bouger, même d'un pouce, et de faire preuve de Gaman, tu comprends ?  
-C'est...impossible...je ne peux pas...je veux m'en aller, s'il vous plait...  
-Ecoute »dit Yokoyama en se rapprochant d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Tu ne rentreras pas avant d'avoir fait ce qu'on attend de toi. Et j'ai parié sur ton intelligence en ne te donnant pas de drogue pour que tu restes calme, alors si j'étais toi, je ferai preuve de bon sens et je jouerai à la statue en attendant que ça se termine. Et après on te ramènera à la maison, je te le promets. »  
Mee-na tenta d'analyser tout ce qui lui était dit. Ils n'allaient pas la brutaliser plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà été, elle rentrerait chez elle après...  
« Si tu as tout compris et que tu es d'accord, hoche la tête. »  
Mee-na inspira profondément et ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pour empêcher ses larmes de couler face à ces hommes et elle opina.   
« Bien, tu es intelligente... »souffla-t-il. « Et tu es vraiment très belle, c'est un bon choix, les clients vont être contents.  
« Pourquoi ?  
-Mm ?  
-Pourquoi moi ? »demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec fermeté.  
« J'en sais rien à vrai dire, on nous a demandé à ce que ce soit toi, c'est tout...j'imagine qu'il y a une raison précise mais je ne l'ai pas demandée...On va commencer si ça ne te dérange pas, on est un peu court au niveau du timing »  
Yokoyama fit un geste à son ami et tous deux commencèrent à placer stratégiquement et artistiquement les plats qu'allaient déguster les convives, alors que Mee-na essayait de maîtriser sa respiration pour calmer les battements irraisonnés de son cœur.


	11. Chapter 11

« Nino ?  
-La cérémonie est finie...tu as donc accompli ta tâche avec brio...  
-Merci Madame.  
-Pas de vagues, un shatei qui a su se faire apprécier de tout le monde, je te félicite...  
je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, à vrai dire. »

Au milieu de la salle où tous ces hommes en kimonos noirs orné d'un cerisier fleuri se pressaient suite à la cérémonie d'admission du nouveau Kobun dans la famille, la veuve de l'Oyabun avait guetté son amant et immédiatement attiré près d'elle en lui servant un verre de sake.

« Mais...je t'avais demandé de me l'amener. Tu n'en as rien fait, tu m'en vois un peu déçue...  
-C'est que...nous avons été très occupé dernièrement. Mais je vous promets que je saurais me faire pardonner. »lui dit-il avec un sourire entendu.  
« Peut-être n'avais-tu pas le cœur à t'occuper de ta vieille maîtresse...  
-Qu'est-ce que vous allez penser ? Bien sûr que ces moments d'intimité en votre compagnie me manquent aussi, mais ce n'est pas l'endroit pour en parler...au milieu de tout le monde.  
-Tu as raison..mais tu sais comme je suis une femme de cœur, j'ai quelquefois du mal à retenir mes émotions...  
-Je comprends mais...  
-Il n'y a pas de « mais »...je manque de confiance en moi, je doute, j'ai besoin que tu me rassures parfois.  
-Je passerai la nuit à vos côtés si vous le souhaitez, Madame.  
-Je ne peux pas malheureusement, Nino, j'ai une réunion importante ce soir, une rencontre avec le clan coréen et quelques représentants de la police...j'ai prévu quelque chose de grandiose ! » A son soudain sourire, Nino sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. « Je t'avais prévenu pourtant...Nino.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?  
-Cette fille...la coréenne que tu vois. Savais-tu qu'elle sortait avec ce policier ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Hikari ? »souffla le yakuza entre ses dents, alors que les yeux de sa maîtresse s’étrécissaient.  
« Je te rends service en te débarrassant d'une petite dinde qui te mène en bateau.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Mee-na ?  
-Rien. Rien encore. Mais si j'étais toi, je garderai ton shatei loin de chez lui cette nuit si tu tiens à sa vie. Je doute qu'il fasse si bon marché que toi de la vie de sa sœur...  
-Nino ? »

Le yakuza se retourna en entendant la voix de Jun qui l'appelait. Nino senti son sang se glacer un peu plus en voyant son visage radieux.

« Omedeto, Jun-kun ! Te voilà un Kobun !  
-Hi. Tu veux...tu veux qu'on aille boire tous les deux ce soir ?  
-Tu n'as pas rendez-vous déjà ?  
-Non, pas vraiment.  
-Alors on va faire la tournée des bars, c'est moi qui régale. »

 

« Messieurs êtes-vous prêts ? »demanda Madame au Kashira et à Masaki qui devisaient joyeusement.   
« Nous vous suivons...Masaki, tu montes avec moi ?  
-On vous retrouve là-bas, Mère.  
-Très bien, à tout à l'heure. »

Masaki rejoignit Sho et Ohno qui étaient déjà installés à l'arrière de la berline du Kashira et traversèrent les rues de Tokyo alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, seulement éclairée par les premiers lampadaires du pays.

« On voit qui ce soir ? »demanda ingénument Masaki. Sho se mit à rire.  
« Et tu te demandes pour quelle raison ils ne veulent pas que tu deviennes Oyabun ?   
-J'en ai pas envie, tu es bien plus taillé pour ce rôle que moi, Sho-chan...je ne vois même pas pourquoi ils tergiversent.  
-Parce que tu as la légitimité du sang !  
-Satoshi-kun qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
-Je ne penses pas, je ne suis pas payé pour ça...  
-Formidable ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ce soir ?  
-On rencontre la famille de coréen qui veut sa part de Tokyo et le nouveau Chef de la police vient officiellement se présenter.  
-Ohh...qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour les coréens ?  
-Leur proposer des négociations...voir ce qu'ils veulent, ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre.  
-Et la police ?  
-Lui montrer qui est le plus fort je suppose.  
-Ca risque d'être interessant. On a quelque chose contre lui ?  
-Madame m'a dit qu'elle s'en occupait.  
-Ma mère est toujours pleine de bonnes idées. De toute façon, elle finira par vouloir me marier ou te marier toi à une grande famille, tu ne crois pas ?  
-Je pense même qu'elle l'envisage avec la famille coréenne. Je sais que leur Oyabun a un fils et une fille qui a notre âge.  
-Et bien....ça promet ! »

Sho rit en voyant le visage ravi de son ami d'enfance, Ohno quant à lui, sourit en coin, ce qui était probablement l'expression la plus proche de l'hilarité dont il disposait.  
Arrivé à destination, ils descendirent de voiture et se laissèrent guider par la maîtresse de maison jusqu'à la pièce de réception du restaurant où tous les convives étaient déjà réunis.   
Dans un coin et en costume strict se tenaient les trois dirigeants de la police locale, Oguri-san et ses deux bras droits, quelques hommes politiques acquis à la cause de la famille en bonne compagnie, quatre coréens vêtus de costumes chics et sobres qui parlaient avec le Saiko-komon. Masaki et Sho les rejoignirent et s'inclinèrent pour les saluer.   
Madame avait abordé Oguri et lui lançait des regards charmeurs.  
En voyant le groupe au complet elle alla trouver la propriétaire du restaurant avant de revenir à eux.

« Mesdames, messieurs, la maîtresse des lieux m'annonce que la pièce où nous allons dîner est à notre disposition. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...nous vous avons réservé une surprise qui je suis sûre vous enchantera ! »

Sho leva les yeux sur elle se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu inventer pour avoir l'air si fière d'elle-même et vit au fond du couloir qu'ils suivaient une porte coulissante devant laquelle se tenait Yokoyama et Yasuda, deux des membres de l'escouade du Kansai.   
Ils leur ouvrirent la porte et Madame y entra la première et porta la main à sa poitrine en signe de ravissement en voyant ce qu'ils avaient préparé.

« Nous vous avons préparé l'un des repas les plus raffiné qui existe ! Et en hommage à nos amis de Corée, nous avons choisi une jeune fille japo-coréenne pour sceller notre bonne entente. »

Les invités restèrent pétrifiés un moment sur le seuil de la pièce n'osant pas le franchir.  
La jeune fille était étendue au sol, entièrement nue et sur son corps exposé étaient disposés artistiquement des plats de luxe formant comme un tableau impressionniste vivant. Elle avait les yeux clos et on aurait pu penser qu'elle était morte si sa poitrine parfaite ne s'était soulevée à un rythme rapide.  
Le préfet et sa compagne furent les premiers à s'agenouiller à ses côtés, leurs visages ravis. La compagnie des yakuzas pouvait seule leur offrir la décadence luxueuse à laquelle ils aspiraient sans l'avouer et c'est grâce à cela qu'il leur avait toujours prêté une oreille attentive. Les quatre coréens se regardèrent avant de se sourire et de prendre place à leur tour d'un côté de la jeune femme.   
Oguri regarda paralysé par la peur ce corps de femme qu'il ne reconnu pas tout de suite. Lorsque ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'au visage de la belle, il se glaça en constatant la naïveté dont il avait pu faire preuve jusqu'à présent en se pensant à l'abri des pressions de la famille. S'ils pouvaient kidnapper la femme qu'il voulait et la mettre nue face au monde, ils pouvaient tout. La tuer, le tuer, entrer dans sa vie, assassiner ses parents, sa famille...tout leur était possible. Ebranlé dans ces certitudes de la pire des façons, soudain impuissant et les mains liées, il sentit sur lui le regard de la femme qui lui avait parlé tout à l'heure avec une fausse humilité.

« Chef, voulez-vous prendre place ? »lui dit-elle doucereusement, mais sa voix était pleine de sous-entendu. Les joues du policier s'empourprèrent et comme un automate il vint prendre place aux côtés de ses collègues qui se trouvaient près des jambes de la jeune fille, baissant la tête honteusement, courbant pour la première fois de sa vie l'échine devant l'insupportable.

« Kashira ? »demanda Madame à celui qui était resté debout près de la porte les mâchoires et les poings serrés. « Venez vous asseoir je vous prie. Nos plats vont se réchauffer si nous attendons davantage. »

Elle lui souriait et Sho eu soudainement envie d'écraser ce beau visage sous son poing. Il lança un regard à Ohno qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, puis à Masaki qui le regardait interdit et vint enfin s'agenouiller près de Mee-na qui gardait obstinément les yeux clos.  
« Itadakimasu ! »lança le préfet en prenant un sushi qui se trouvait au creux du nombril de la jeune femme. Elle ne bougea pas mais Sho vit son épiderme se dresser.  
Chacun saisit ses baguettes et suivi le mouvement, certains venant audacieusement prendre avec délicatesse les mets placé à des endroits plus intimes de la jeune fille. 

« Kashira ? »

Sho ne l'entendit pas, ne quittant pas des yeux le visage impassible de la jeune femme, ses poings toujours serrés sur ses cuisses.

« Kashira, êtes-vous marié ? »demanda une voix masculine que Sho ne connaissait pas. 

Il leva la tête et fixa le chef de clan de la famille coréenne qui lui parlait, ses baguettes attrapant un coquillage posé entre les cuisses fermées de la jeune fille.

« Je..je n'ai pas cette chance...  
-Peut-être alors pourrions-nous envisager une union entre nos deux familles. J'ai une soeur en âge d'être prise pour épouse et je suis sûr qu'elle vous plairait...Elle est très belle...Kashira ? »

Sho ne répondit pas et revenant à Mee-na vit avec effroi qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait avec intensité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa gorge lorsqu'il vit une seule et unique larme couler du coin de son œil et venir s'écraser au sol.

« Excusez-moi »dit-il en se levant interrompant le reste des convives en pleines conversation. Il ouvrit la porte et sorti avant de revenir en tirant par le bras la propriétaire du restaurant. La femme avait le regard affolé se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour subir les foudres du yakuza.

« Débarrassez-la de ça ! »dit-il en désignant les plats qui subsistaient sur le corps de la jeune femme. Elle s'agenouilla et lança un regard à Madame qui regardait Sho bouche-bée.  
« Kashira ?  
-Sho-kun ! »gronda son père.  
Mais Sho était au-delà du raisonnement, il avait le regard fou et personne n'osa s'opposer à son ordre.  
Masaki qui était sorti à son tour revint dans la pièce avec un kimono et après avoir fait asseoir la jeune femme, l'en couvrit.  
« Veuillez m'excuser, tout ceci est une méprise totale. »dit Sho en s'inclinant légèrement. « Cette femme m'appartient, je ne peux permettre que vous la touchiez. Madame, nous réglerons cette affaire plus tard »  
Il prit le poignet de Mee-na et l'entraîna à sa suite, suivi de Masaki et d'Ohno qui saluèrent tous deux l'assistance médusée.  
Isogai les attendaient dehors, et tous montèrent en voiture en silence.   
Mee-na s'assit contre la vitre et fixa ses pieds nus qui étaient gelés et sales d'avoir dû marcher dans la rue. Elle vit sur le côté une entaille qui saignait et la cacha de son autre pied. Elle avait honte qu'il l'ai vu ainsi, nue et exposée aux regards de tous ces inconnus. Mee-na jeta un regard en biais à son sauveur et fut effrayé de voir ses traits déformés par le fureur. Les deux autres hommes qui l'accompagnaient n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir rompre le silence non plus. Le plus grand des deux qui était assis près d'elle, se pencha sur elle et lui sourit doucement. 

« Mademoiselle, ça va ? »demanda-t-il avec gentillesse. Mee-na regarda Sho qui avait le regard rivé sur l'extérieur avant de hocher la tête. Qui étaient-ils ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait maintenant ? Est-ce que c'était pour lui qu'elle avait été choisi ? A voir sa colère, elle en doutait...  
Elle sentit des doigts prendre sa main et venir la caresser avec chaleur, ce qui la réconforta un peu.

« Ne la touche pas ! »éructa Sho et Masaki lâcha immédiatement les mains de la jeune fille. 

La voiture s'arrêta devant un immense portail de bois avant qu'il ne s'ouvre et les laisse avancer jusqu'à une demeure de maître dans le plus pur style pompeux russe.  
Les hommes descendirent de voiture et la porte s'ouvrit sur Mee-na qui se senti tirée par le bras et tractée à l'intérieur de la maison sans avoir le temps de réagir.  
Elle traversa un hall et se retrouva poussée dans une pièce éclairée par un feu de cheminée, la porte aussitôt refermée sur elle et Sakurai qui se mit à faire les cent pas devant elle.  
Il stoppa et sans la regarder porta la main à sa bouche.  
« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a touché ?  
-N-non...  
-Réponds-moi ! »cria-t-il «  Est-ce que quelqu'un a posé la main sur toi, quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Ceux qui sont venus te chercher ? Qui s'est occupé de te préparer ?  
-Eux. Les hommes en costume noir.  
-Attends-moi ici. »

Sho sortit de la pièce et alla retrouver dans le hall Ohno et Masaki qui l'attendaient.  
Ils n'avaient jamais vu Sho hors de lui et étaient soucieux de savoir ce qui pouvait le mettre dans une fureur pareille. Il faisait toujours preuve d'un calme et d'une maitrise absolue en toute circonstance et n'avait jamais rien fait qui puisse porter préjudice à la famille...jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Venez avec moi ! »leur dit-il en les entraînant dans le fumoir de la maison.  
« Sho-kun qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, c'est qui cette fille ?  
-C'est...elle est à moi, c'est tout !  
-OK, je ne comprends pas tout...mais tu te rends compte que tu as fichu un beau bazar là-bas...les coréens, les flics, le préfet...ton père et ma mère !  
-J'en ai rien à foutre !  
-Ca ne te ressemble pas de perdre le contrôle comme ça...  
-Je veux qu'on les tue, tous.  
-Qui ?  
-L'escouade du Kansai.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-C'est eux qui lui ont fait ça !  
-Tu deviens fou ? On ne peut pas faire ça, pour une fille en plus ?! »

Masaki eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase avant de se retrouvé couché au sol, la lèvre en sang. Il regarda le visage de son ami qu'il ne reconnu pas.

« Maître... »souffla Ohno qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à maintenant. « L'escouade n'a fait que suivre des ordres, par ailleurs, si nous les tuons, nous serons en guerre ouverte avec leur famille. »  
L'argument sembla toucher le Kashira qui respira un peu plus calmement pour se reprendre. Il tendit la main à Masaki et l'aida à se relever.   
« Alors je veux qu'ils partent. »  
C'était sans appel et les deux hommes ne s'y trompèrent pas.  
Sho les quitta et retourna dans la bibliothèque où Mee-na se trouvait. Elle était blottie dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillée sur elle-même.  
Sho s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'accroupit à ses pieds.  
« Tout va bien maintenant, je vais m'occuper de toi, il ne t'arrivera plus rien. Je te le promets. »  
Mee-na le regarda et retrouva dans son regard la gentillesse qu'elle y avait lu la fois où il l'avait sauvé du gros homme.  
Il prit le pied de la jeune fille entre ses mains, et l'inspecta.  
« Tu es blessée, il faut qu'on te soigne. Je vais laisser Maria s'occuper de toi.  
-Maria ?  
-C'est la femme d'Isogai, il n'y a qu'eux deux et moi dans cette maison. Et toi maintenant. »

Mee-na vit une petite femme entrer dans la pièce et venir se mettre près d'eux.

« Voilà Maria, elle va t'aider à te laver et t'emmener à une chambre dans laquelle tu pourras te reposer. »dit-il en se levant, suivi par Mee-na.  
« Sakurai-san ?  
-Mm ?  
-Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Je vais rentrer chez moi ?  
-C'est ici chez toi maintenant. Nous nous verrons demain. »  
Mee-na le regarda avec surprise alors que la vieille femme la prenait déjà par le bras en murmurant « Et bien, ma poupée, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? ». Elle sorti de la bibliothèque et vit Sho s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils au coin du feu.


	12. Chapter 12

« Il faut que je parle à Mee-na...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
-Je dis qu'il faut que je parle à Mee-na, maintenant que je suis un kobun je ne peux pas continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était, je ne peux plus lui mentir avec cette histoire de fabrique, je n'y arrive plus. Si tu avais vu son regard ce matin quand je suis parti...elle avait l'air tellement confiante, tellement heureuse, je me suis senti mal.   
-...  
-Tu ne dis rien ? C'est rare que tu n’aies pas d'avis sur un sujet... »

Nino lui sourit en silence et attrapa par le bras la serveuse qui passait son carnet de commande à la main, et la posa sans douceur sur les genoux de Jun.

« Embrasse-le... »lui ordonna-t-il. 

La jeune femme regarda le visage de l'homme qui lui servait d'assise et s'approcha timidement de ses lèvres. Jun esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire et pencha la tête pour lui signifier son approbation. Elle posa sa bouche sur celle du jeune homme et après un chaste baiser alors qu'elle se reculait, il plaqua la main sur sa nuque et força ses lèvres, sans tenir compte de ses protestations. La jeune femme s’amollit graduellement et Jun se fit plus doux, passant la main dans son dos, regardant Nino par dessus son épaule qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux...

« Ca suffit ! »dit le yakuza en poussant la jeune femme, la renvoyant à son travail avant de poser son menton dans la paume de sa main et de regarder Jun qui affichait un sourire extatique. « Je me demande si je te rends vraiment service... »

Jun ne répondit pas mais étouffa un gloussement avant de reprendre une gorgée d'alcool. Nino en voyant son regard égriard se dit qu'il était grand temps d'arrêter l'hémorragie et de le ramener chez lui, le réveil serait bien assez difficile comme ça...

« Allez debout ! Je te ramène... »

Jun leva les yeux sur lui puis sembla chercher quelqu'un des yeux.

« Tu cherches qui, la serveuse ?  
-Tu crois qu'elle voudrait me ramener aussi ?  
-Mais t'es en fureur ce soir...allez bouge ! »

Jun obéit et suivi d'un pas mal assuré son mentor, avant de se retrouver sur le trottoir le froid de la nuit lui fouettant le visage, le faisant légèrement reprendre pied dans la réalité.  
Nino le fit monter dans la voiture et ouvrit les fenêtres pour évacuer quelque peu les vapeurs d'alcool du cerveau de son collègue.  
Ils se garèrent devant la petite maison silencieuse et avec les seuls aboiements des chiens du quartier comme bruit de fond, pénétrèrent sur la pointe des pieds dans la maison.   
« CHUUUUTTTT »gloussa Jun en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
« Y'a que toi ici qui fait du bruit...allez va te coucher.  
-Oui faut pas réveiller Mee-na...CHUTTTTT »  
Nino lui ôta sa veste et l'installa comme il le pu sur son futon avant de lui enlever ses chaussures. Il ne s'était pas relevé que déjà il entendait les ronflements sonores de Jun. Nino se dirigea vers la chambre de Mee-na et la trouva vide, en revenant à la cuisine, il vit son panier intact encore, rempli de légumes du marché. Il passa sa main sur son visage d'un geste las et sorti pour retourner faire la tournée des bars et voir si des rumeurs quant à la réunion de ce soir avaient déjà commencé à filtrer.

Quand Jun ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.  
Il déglutit douloureusement, se sentant la bouche pâteuse et la tête prête à exploser. En baissant les yeux il constata qu'il était encore habillé et tenta de se remémorer de quoi sa soirée de la veille avait été faite...La cérémonie, Nino, les bars, trop d'alcool...  
Il se leva et alla se servir un peu d'eau. Mee-na n'était pas à la maison, et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il trouva sur la table les légumes qu'elle avait dû aller chercher et commença à les ranger avant de se servir un bol de soupe miso.   
Les heures passèrent et le jeune homme commença à se poser des questions...Si elle avait classe, elle aurait dû être rentrée à cette heure avancée de la journée.   
Il résolu d'aller faire un tour dans le quartier pour la chercher, se faisant déjà à l'idée de la trouver avec le policier. Peut-être était-il temps de mettre carte sur table avec sa sœur et de lui dire qu'il savait qu'elle voyait un homme dans son dos...  
Mais à la place il trouva un groupe d'enfant qui l'aborda bruyamment, lui demandant si leur Sensei était malade aujourd'hui.

« Elle ne nous a pas fait la classe aujourd'hui... »se plaignit le plus petit.  
« Vous ne l'avez pas vu ? Ni ce matin ?  
-Non...et quand on a été frapper à votre porte ce matin, elle n'a pas répondu ! »

Jun senti une angoisse le saisir...où était-elle ?  
Il reprit le chemin de chez lui en courant et entra en furie dans la maison à la recherche d'un mot qu'elle aurait pu lui laisser. Et si le flic l'avait enlevé ? Il décida d'aller au poste de police signaler sa disparition mais au moment de passer la porte, il vit Nino qui se trouvait sur le seuil.  
« Nino !! Tu tombes bien ! Mee-na a disparu...viens avec moi au poste de police ! Je te jure que si ce flic a posé la main sur elle, je le bute ! »

Nino fit un pas en avant et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, y'a pas de temps à perdre !  
-Je sais où elle est.  
-Où ?  
-Assieds-toi.  
-Je veux pas m'asseoir, dis-moi où est ma sœur ?  
-Elle est chez le Kashira.  
-Quoi ? Mais...Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-bas ?  
-Hier soir, ils ont eu une réunion au restaurant...Et...Tu te rappelles cette histoire de nyotaimori...Mee-na a été utilisée pour le nyotaimori... »  
Jun avait l'air totalement assommé, il s'assit enfin et regarda Nino, interrogateur.  
« Pourquoi... ?  
-C'est Madame qui l'a demandé...Pour faire peur au flic probablement et...pour me punir.  
-Je ne comprends rien...  
-C'est ma maîtresse et elle a pris ombrage de ta sœur. Elle pense que je suis l'amant de Mee-na.  
-Et le Kashira...  
-Il est devenu comme fou quand il l'a vu et il l'a sorti du restaurant en fureur avant de la ramener chez lui.  
-Alors on peut aller la chercher...Je vais le remercier, elle doit être terrorisée, il l'a sauvé...  
-Tu ne comprends pas ! Elle est CHEZ lui, tu ne peux pas aller la chercher !  
-Mais...mais c'est ma sœur...  
-Et maintenant c'est SA propriété, tu n'as plus aucun droit sur elle.  
-Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Il ne la connaît même pas !  
-Il l'a déjà rencontré...je...je l'ai mis sur sa route une fois.  
-Tu as fait quoi ?  
-J'ai mis Mee-na sur la route du Kashira.  
-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
-Je me doutais qu'elle lui plairait.  
-Nino qu'est-ce que TU as fait ? »Jun sentit son sang bouillir et la colère commencer à l'aveugler. Mais Nino se dressa face à lui et se mit à crier tout en pointant le doigt sur son shatei.  
« Qu'est-ce que TU as fait, Jun ? C'est toi qui l'a amené chez les yakuzas...Tu voulais la protéger, mais contre quoi, bon Dieu ? C'est nous la pire des plaies du Japon, on est de loin ce qu'on peut faire de plus effrayant, alors ne t'étonnes pas, comme on fait son lit, on se couche !  
-Enfoiré ! » dit Jun en bondissant de son siège attrapant Nino par le col avant de l'envoyer violemment contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui d'un coup de poing. Regardant sa main douloureuse, Jun revit Nino lui dire que cet homme était inhumain... Tacchon que c'était un tordu dont il ferait bien de se méfier...Il se prit la tête dans les mains, la douleur mêlée de culpabilité devenant insupportable. Et s'il tuait Nino, est-ce que Mee-na reviendrait ? Non...il devait aller la chercher coûte que coûte !  
« Ou tu vas ? » lui cria Nino qui se tenait la lèvre ensanglanté et sa pommette qui commençait déjà à bleuir.  
« Je vais la chercher !  
-Arrête ça, il te la rendra pas !  
-J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je vais chercher ma sœur !  
-Il te tuera avant que tu aies passé le portail de la maison. Lui ou Ohno. Hé Jun !! » dit-il en le secouant pas l'épaule, tentant de le ramener à la réalité. « Putain réagis ! Reste ici, n'y va pas, tu ne peux rien faire pour elle ! »

Jun tourna la tête vers lui, le regard fou, ses pupilles oscillant de droite à gauche, avant qu'il ne pose les yeux sur la main de Nino toujours sur son épaule. Puis il remonta jusqu'à son visage amoché, ses cheveux barrant son visage. Il n'avait pas dû dormir et des cernes bleuâtres marquaient son visage, le rendant terriblement humain. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait à ses côtés, Jun eu le sentiment d'entrevoir son vrai visage.

« Alors, empêche-moi d'y aller... »souffla-t-il doucement en plantant son regard dans le sien. 

Nino n'hésita que peu avant d'agripper les pans de sa veste et de l'attirer à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Jun.  
Celui-ci mis les mains en coupe sur le visage de son mentor et le plaqua brusquement contre le mur, sa langue pénétrant de force sa bouche.   
Jun déboutonna en hâte la chemise de Nino avant de lui enlever sa veste et de faire tomber ses bretelles, pour le mettre torse nu sans briser leur baiser.   
De ses longs doigts, il toucha sa poitrine imberbe avant de prolonger sa caresse jusqu'à sa taille pour ouvrir son pantalon, y glissant une main qui délicatement se posa sur son entrejambe.  
« Jun... »murmura Nino. Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas et l’entraîna jusqu'au futon sur lequel il avait dormi quelques heures plus tôt. Nino ne protesta pas, même lorsqu'il vit Jun se déshabiller avant de revenir vers lui et plonger la tête entre ses jambes pour le prendre dans sa bouche. Jamais il n'avait partagé le lit d'un homme et il fut surpris de ne pas sentir de répulsion. Nino ferma les yeux et revit la première fois où alors qu'il n'avait pas 16 ans, Madame s'était agenouillée devant lui pour lui faire la même chose. S'il avait joui mécaniquement, jamais il n'avait pris de plaisir avec elle et il en était venu à penser que le sexe n'était qu'un moyen d'asservissement, un jeu de pouvoir entre deux volontés, une monnaie d'échange. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Jun qui faisait courir sa langue à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, alors que son index venait flatter l’extrémité de son sexe dans un mouvement circulaire. Quand il se releva pour venir s'allonger sur lui, pesant de tout son poids sur son corps, Nino ne pu lire que la rage et le désespoir dans ses yeux et il senti son cœur flancher. Qu'avait-il fait ?  
Il posa ses mains sur le visage de Jun et tenta de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser mais l'autre se détourna et écarta les cuisses de Nino d'un coup de genou.   
Nino le vit saisir son sexe et se placer face à son intimité sans relever la tête vers lui, et le pénétrer violemment, son cri de douleur se confondant dans le râle de plaisir de Jun. Il bougea tout de suite, sortant presque entièrement de lui pour s'ancrer au plus profond de son ventre dans un bruit de claquement mat.   
Nino sentit la douleur atroce lui arracher des larmes silencieuses et il passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son bourreau pour lui faciliter l'accès, tentant de mettre fin le plus rapidement possible à son calvaire. Mais alors la douleur s'évanouit instantanément remplacée par une explosion de sensations nouvelles. Ce n'était pas que du plaisir, non c'était bien plus que cela...Il passa les bras autour du cou de Jun, se collant à lui pour accentuer le contact de leurs deux corps, accordant le mouvement de son bassin à ses coups de butoir qui l'emportaient toujours un peu plus haut.   
Il jouit alors que Jun était encore en lui et il entendit ses halètements de plaisir et de rage avant que ses mouvements ne se fassent plus saccadés marquant sa propre jouissance.   
Jun se retira de lui immédiatement et s'allongea à ses côtés, tentant de reprendre son souffle.  
Il y eu un moment de silence avant que Nino ne le rompe.

« Ils ont tué mon père. Gros, le Saiko-Komon et l'Oyabun. J'avais 15 ans quand ils l'ont tué. Mon père était boxeur. Pas le meilleur du monde c'est sûr, mais pas le pire non plus. On vivait tous les deux et on tirait le diable par la queue, alors quand les yakuzas lui ont proposé de l'argent pour qu'il se couche pendant les combats, il a accepté. Quand je l'ai appris, j'étais furieux. Je lui ai parlé de son honneur de combattant et de toutes ces foutaises de gosses. Il a refusé de se coucher au suivant pour me faire plaisir et il a mis l'autre à terre. C'était vraiment un beau combat, j'étais fier de lui...  
Mais quand je suis allé le voir dans les vestiaires, il n'était pas seul. Il étaient là tous les 3 et il y avait aussi Ohno Satoshi, dans un coin de la pièce. Je me suis caché mais il m'a vu. J'ai cru qu'il allait me dénoncer mais non...j'ai jamais compris pourquoi...  
Et j'ai entendu mon père leur dire qu'il ne le ferait plus, que leurs accords étaient rompus.   
Les deux plus vieux ont ordonné à Gros de le tuer, mais il s'est marré et il a mis un katana dans la main d'Ohno, lui disant de le faire à sa place, que ce serait son premier...J'ai bien vu le regard incrédule de mon père avant qu'il ne s'écroule par terre, le ventre ouvert. J'ai erré longtemps après ça. Je les ai suivi, près de la maison de la famille, au club et c'est là que Rosa m'a repéré. Elle a pris soin de moi, je suis rentré dans la famille et j'ai commencé à oeuvrer pour les détruire. Gros est mort, l'Oyabun est mort et son fils est trop camé pour prendre sa suite, le Saiko-Komon, je vais lui arracher sa plus belle réussite, son fils...qu'il ressente la douleur de voir l'être qui lui est le plus cher lui être arraché... »  
Nino entendait toujours la respiration de Jun à ses côtés. S'il ne lui répondait pas, il savait qu'il était attentif et ne dormait pas.

« Jun...on va se venger ensemble. Du Kashira, du Saiko-komon, de toute la famille....on vengera Mee-na, je te le jure...  
-De qui, Nino ? Sans toi, elle serait à mes côtés ce soir...  
-Mais c'est leur faute...tu comprends ?  
-Tu es devenu un monstre encore bien plus impitoyable qu'eux dans ta quête de vengeance. Ton père s'est mouillé dans de sales affaires et il en est mort. Et pour te venger, tu leur a livré ma sœur, ma sœur innocente qui leur a servi de table pour ensuite être jeté en pâture à un malade qui la considère comme sa propriété. Mais écoute toi un peu ! Je vais te dire quelque chose d'important, alors écoute-moi bien. Ta vengeance aveugle vient de te créer un ennemi sur mesure. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre désormais. »

Jun se pencha sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en douceur avant de lui sussurer à l'oreille :

« Tu te croyais en enfer ? Tu n'en as eu qu'une vague idée pourtant...tu as crée un monstre, Nino et je te jure que tu le payeras au centuple. Tu fermeras la porte derrière toi en sortant... »

Jun se leva , la silhouette de son corps nu longiligne se découpant dans la nuit, avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce sans plus prêter attention à Nino.


	13. Chapter 13

« Mademoiselle n'a pas voulu dormir dans sa chambre, Monsieur.  
-Où a-t-elle dormi alors ?  
-Dans la bibliothèque.   
-Dans la bibliothèque ?  
-Maria a entretenu le feu dans la cheminée pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid cette nuit.  
-Tu la remercieras pour moi. Je m'en occuperai Isogai dorénavant.   
-Bien, Monsieur. »

Sho posa son journal et traversa le couloir pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque un sourire aux lèvres. Une joie indicible à l'idée de ce qu'il allait trouver derrière cette porte close le saisit presque douloureusement.  
Il ouvrit la porte avec délicatesse et rata un battement de cœur en ne la voyant pas. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, les braises rougeoyantes dispensant seules l'éclairage de la pièce. Sho fit quelques pas et la vit, roulée en boule dans le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé la veille. Elle portait un pyjama d'homme en soie lui appartenant, ses pieds nus l'un sur l'autre dans une pose enfantine.  
Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et sourit malgré lui, tendant la main jusqu'aux cheveux de la jeune femme, arrêtant son geste à quelques centimètres de son visage afin de ne pas la réveiller. 

« S'il vous plait, non...Jun... »

Sho fronça les sourcils en lisant la peine sur le visage de Mee-na et sentit sa colère de la veille le reprendre. Il se leva et quitta la pièce d'un pas décidé.  
Lorsqu'il passa les portes de la maison cependant, il affichait son air serein coutumier et sans tergiverser fonça jusqu'au bureau de son père en centre ville.  
Celui-ci leva les yeux sur son fils dès qu'il passa le seuil et son regard se fit immédiatement orageux.

« Ah te voilà toi ! On peut dire que tu nous as couvert de honte ! Et en plus tu as ordonné à Ohno de ne pas me laisser entrer chez toi hier soir ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, tu es devenu fou ?  
-Absolument pas. Je pense cependant que nous avons un problème avec Madame.   
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fille ?  
-Ma maitresse.   
-Je..je ne comprends pas Sho-kun... »dit son père en adoucissant le ton, quelque peu destabilisé par l'annonce de son fils. Jamais celui-ci ne s'était affiché avec aucune femme et n'avait mis sa détermination au service d'une relation humaine. Le nom de Madame associé à cette idée le perturba d'autant plus...Cette femme ne lui avait jamais plu. Qu'une femme se permette de prendre des décisions pour l'organisation le répugnait clairement même si elle avait su faire preuve d'habileté en son temps. Et à vrai dire depuis la mort de l'Oyabun, elle était devenue plus un problème qu'une solution. Si elle n'avait pas eu un fils pour prétendre au titre de chef de clan, il l'aurait depuis longtemps envoyé vivre dans l'accueillante campagne japonaise. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Je pense que Madame a intentionnellement voulu me discréditer devant la police et la famille coréenne.  
-Pour quelle raison ?  
-Pour que je ne sois pas en mesure de prendre la tête de l'organisation.  
-Pour y mettre son fils...  
-Effectivement.  
-Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ça !  
-Effectivement nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ça...  
-Que proposes-tu ?  
-Je vais tout d'abord renvoyer son escouade au Kansai. Et je compte lui annoncer maintenant. Tu souhaites te joindre à moi ?  
-Je t'accompagne. Il est temps qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne peut pas s'en prendre impunément aux Sakurai. »

Sho lui fit un sourire entendu et repassa la porte, son père le suivant de peu.  
Isogai leur fit traverser la ville et les amena jusqu'au siège du clan.  
Il n'était pas habituel de voir les Sakurai père et fils si tôt à la maison et c'est dans un silence respectueux qu'ils gagnèrent l'étage.  
Un bref coup frappé à la porte suivit d'un discret « entrez » et ils poussèrent la porte, la trouvant apprêtée malgré l'heure matinale. De toute évidence, elle s'était attendue à leur visite et son regard déterminé indiquait qu'elle était prête à en découdre.

« Bonjour Madame.  
-Bonjour Kashira, Saiko-komon. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez moi à une heure si matinale ?  
-Je pense que vous le savez pertinemment »lui répondit Sho en venant prendre place sur un fauteuil sans y avoir été invité, ôtant ses gants avant de croiser ses jambes dans un geste élégant et détendu.  
Son père fit de même et la veuve de l'Oyabun n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre leur exemple, se sentant comme une invitée dans sa propre maison.

« Vous voulez parler d'hier soir...je peux vous garantir que c'est une totale méprise. »dit-elle d'un air embarrassé. 

« Expliquez-moi donc ça... »lui souffla Sho, d'un air débonnaire. Allait-elle lui révéler qu'elle souhaitait punir son amant face au tout puissant Saiko-komon ? Sho avait un bon coup d'avance et connaissait suffisamment son adversaire pour savoir qu'elle était bel et bien coincée. 

« Je pensais qu'elle était...la maitresse d'Oguri Shun, le policier.  
-Et donc sans aucune concertation et certitude, vous avez envoyé votre escouade chercher ma maitresse, la sœur d'un kobun et vous les avez laissé l'exposer nue devant une famille rivale.  
-Je...j'ignorais ce qu'elle représentait pour vous Kashira, sinon je n'aurais jamais donné cet ordre.  
-Bien entendu, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Cependant, il faudra que quelqu'un assume la responsabilité de cette bévue.  
-Bien sûr, Kashira, j'en assume la pleine responsabilité. Que souhaitez-vous que je fasse ?  
-Vous allez tout d'abord renvoyer votre escouade et expliquer à leur famille que nous n'avons plus besoin de leurs services désormais. Je vais aussi devoir réparer votre bévue auprès des coréens.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Sho ? »interrogea son père.  
« Je vais faire ouvrir une école pour les enfants immigrés coréens de Shinjuku pour prouver notre bonne volonté. Nous leur apprendrons le japonais pour qu'ils puissent s'intégrer. Cela devrait les contenter et permettre d'éviter une guerre ouverte où nous y perdrions tous, nous ne sommes pas assez préparés pour cela... »  
Le Saiko-komon et la veuve vaincue ne purent qu'opiner devant cette nouvelle manifestation de l'esprit de fin stratège du Kashira. Il semblait avoir pensé à tout une fois encore et ils eurent tous deux du mal à voir en lui l'homme hors de lui qui s'était donné en spectacle la veille au soir.  
« Quant à la police, j'aviserai en temps voulu. »compléta Sho Sakurai se positionnant définitivement comme le décisionnaire de la famille. « Ah encore une chose »dit-il en se levant imité par son père. « Je vous suggère de les accompagner au Kansai, cela sera un honneur pour eux de vous accueillir pour une durée indéterminée. »  
La veuve de l'Oyabun s'inclina et les regarda partir sans qu'il ne lui retourne la politesse. 

« Je te redépose à ton bureau ?  
-Volontiers. Tu retournes à ton bureau ?  
-Non, je vais aller à Shinjuku m'occuper de cette école.  
-Je suis fier de toi. Tu as l'étoffe d'un Oyabun. Oh, cette femme...ta maitresse se trouve chez toi ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu comptes l'épouser ?  
-Je ne sais pas encore père.  
-Alors reste discret pour l'instant. Trouve lui une maison, ce sera mieux que vous ne viviez pas ensemble. Nous aurons certainement besoin d'une alliance avec une autre famille.  
-Je le sais.  
-Alors, fais-le.  
-Certainement père. »

Sho se rendit accompagné d'Isogai pour la première fois en personne à la petite maison au portillon rouge.   
Il souhaitait que sa première rencontre avec Matsumoto se passe en dehors de la maison du clan, car même s'il pensait avoir cerné le caractère de celui-ci, la relation qui le liait à Mee-na lui était étrangère.  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et c'est face à un Matsumoto défait que Sho se retrouva.

« Kashira...  
-Matsumoto. Je voulais te voir. Je peux entrer ?  
-Entrez. »dit-il en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

Sho fut saisit par l'odeur de la maison qui était exactement celle de Mee-na. En voyant le dos courbé de Jun, il comprit la perte que cela devait représenter pour lui. Il vivait chaque jour avec elle, dans son odeur et sa douceur depuis sa plus tendre enfance. La perdre ainsi devait être d'une violence absolue. Comment allait-il réagir en entendant ce qu'il était venu lui dire ?  
Jun se perdait dans la préparation d'un thé pour meubler le silence qui régnait. Sho regarda Isogai qui se trouvait à ses côtés et se lança.

« Je venais te parler de Mee-na...  
-...  
-Tu sais probablement ce qui lui ai arrivé hier. Elle a été mise en danger et j'ai dû intervenir pour la protéger. Elle est chez moi maintenant. »  
Jun leva un regard plein de doute sur lui. Et s'il était venu la lui rendre ?  
« Vous...vous allez me la rendre ?  
-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Et si elle revenait vivre ici et qu'elle était à nouveau en danger ? Peux-tu me garantir qu'il ne lui arrivera plus rien ? »

Jun baissa la tête devant cet argument. Non, il avait été bien naïf jusque là de penser que sa sœur serait protégé parce qu'il était devenu un yakuza.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire d'elle ?  
-Elle sera sous ma protection. »

En échange de quoi...eut-il envie de lui crier. Sho dû lire en lui car il reprit : 

« Je ne ferais rien qui puisse lui faire du mal. Rassure-toi. J'ai pour elle...la plus grande des affections. » Son sourire de jeune homme amoureux fendit le cœur de Jun. Jamais il ne lui rendrait sa sœur...c'était désormais gravé dans le marbre.   
« Vous me laisserez la voir ?  
-Pas tout de suite. Plus tard peut-être.   
-Je vois.   
-Je voulais que tu saches que ceux qui lui ont fait ça vont être punis en conséquence. L'escouade du Kansai va être renvoyée et Madame partira avec eux.  
-Est-ce que...je peux vous demander une faveur ?  
-Vas-y.  
-Serait-il possible que l'un d'eux reste à Tokyo ?  
-Pour quelle raison ?  
-Le travail qu'ils faisaient...personne ne peut le faire puisqu'ils sont venus du Kansai à la demande de Madame. Si je vous proposais que l'un d'eux reste pour m'apprendre à le faire à leur place, accepteriez-vous ? »

Sho baissa la tête pour réfléchir à ce que ça pouvait impliquer pour la famille. Se débarrasser de l'escouade, garder leurs idées, accorder une faveur au frère de Mee-na...

« Maintenant que tu es un Kobun tu peux avoir une activité à part entière, effectivement. Penses-tu que l'un d'entre eux acceptera de rester à Tokyo sans les autres ?  
-Je pense que oui.   
-Et Nino ?  
-Je lui serais éternellement reconnaissant pour la vie qu'il m'a offerte.  
-Je vois. Tu as carte blanche. Par ailleurs, j'aimerai te demander quelque chose. Mee-na ne fera plus la classe aux enfants du quartier. Pourrais-tu trouver une personne pour la remplacer ? Elle sera bien sûr rémunérée et nous trouverons une salle de classe.  
-Merci, Kashira. » mumura Jun en s'inclinant.  
Sho se leva et s'inclina à son tour avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie. Isogai lui ouvrit la porte de la voiture mais fut arrêté dans son élan par Jun, qui arrivait les bras chargés.  
« Kashira ?  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »demanda-t-il en désignant l'objet en bois.  
« C'est un Gayageum. Mee-na en joue tous les jours. Pourriez-vous lui donner de ma part ?  
-Bien sûr, je lui donnerai. Merci. »

Sho rentra chez lui en fin de journée, excité et anxieux à l'idée de passer du temps avec Mee-na.   
Il entra en toute hâte se débarrassant de son manteau pour le donner à Maria qui se trouvait dans l'entrée.

« Où est-elle, Maria ?  
-Mademoiselle est dans la bibliothèque.  
-Encore ?  
-Oui. Elle semble passionnée par vos livres.  
-Tu as fait ce que je t'ai dit ?  
-Oui, Monsieur.  
-Merci Maria, j'y vais. »

Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la bibliothèque et entra discrètement. Elle se trouvait debout face aux étagères géantes et penchait la tête pour lire les titres des ouvrages.

« Tadaima. »

La jeune femme fit un bond et lâcha le livre qu'elle tenait, se retournant en hâte.

« Okaeri Sakurai-san. Excusez-moi je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer. »

La jeune femme portait un kimono de la plus belle facture et était coiffée avec soin. Sho baissa la tête sur ses petits pieds toujours nus sur le plancher, l'un d'entre eux bandé.

« Tu aimes la lecture ? »dit-il en s'approchant d'elle à la toucher, regardant la rangée qui se trouvait face à elle, d'un air concentré.   
« Ha...hai...mais la plupart de vos livres ne sont pas en japonais.  
-Effectivement. Je pourrais t'en lire si tu le souhaites...  
-Vous feriez ça ?  
-Bien sûr »dit-il en riant.  
« Sakurai-san...je vous suis très reconnaissante de ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais...  
-Mais ?  
-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu inquiète pour mon frère et pour les enfants de mon quartier. Je leur faisais la classe...  
-Je sais. Je vais leur faire construire une école et leur trouver une nouvelle enseignante. Quant à ton frère, j'ai été le voir ce matin et il m'a donné ça... »dit-il en revenant à l'entrée de la pièce, sortant d'un fauteuil l'instrument coréen.  
Mee-na tendit les mains timidement alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.  
« Il vous l'a donné ?  
-Il voulait que tu l'aies.   
-Je ne sais pas quoi dire...merci.  
-Tu pourrais peut-être me dire pour quelle raison tu a dormi dans la bibliothèque ?  
-Je...m'y sens en sécurité.  
-Tu es en sécurité ici. Personne ne te fera de mal je te le promets où que tu te trouves dans cette maison. Tu veux venir faire le tour avec moi en attendant le dîner ?  
-Je veux bien. »

Sho lui prit délicatement le livre des mains et le remit en place avant de l'entrainer à sa suite dans les innombrables pièces de la maison.  
Cette nuit elle accepta de dormir dans la chambre qu'il lui avait attribuée après qu'elle ait vérifié que la sienne se trouvait juste à côté.  
Le lendemain matin, en s'installant à la table du salon, Sho eu la surprise de voir Mee-na lui amener son petit-déjeuner.

« Ohayo, Sakurai-san.  
-Tu m'as préparé mon petit-déjeuner ?  
-Oui. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. »  
Il planta ses baguettes dans le premier bol et lui lança un regard appréciateur.  
« C’est merveilleux. Maria t'as laissé entrer dans sa cuisine ?  
-J'ai dû lui faire du charme. Vous partez au travail ?  
-Oui tout à l'heure mais avant, je vais faire de l'ikebana, tu en as déjà fait ?  
-Non, jamais...  
-Alors viens.  
-Mais votre petit-déjeuner ?   
-Tout à l'heure ! »dit-il d'un air excité en l'emmenant hors de la pièce.

Il la fit entrer dans un petit salon dans lequel des fleurs avaient été déposées toutes plus belles et odorantes les unes que les autres.

« Vas-y... »lui dit il en croisant les bras.  
« Je ne vais pas savoir...  
-Essaye...Laisse faire ton instinct, quelle fleur te plait ?  
-Les roses. »dit-elle en désignant une magnifique rose blanche isolée.  
« Alors tiens ! »dit-il en la prenant précautionneusement sans quitter Mee-na des yeux. En lui mettant dans la main, il l'entendit émettre un petit gémissement de douleur et la retira brusquement, laissant sur son doigt une longue traînée sanguinolente. Il lâcha la rose, prit dans sa main celle de la jeune femme et porta le doigt à sa bouche pour lécher le sang qui coulait déjà. Mee-na rougit en sentant le contact de sa langue chaude et habile sur son index douloureux, s'attardant bien plus que la nécessité ne l'imposait. Elle sentit son ventre venir se creuser comme lors de ces nuits solitaires où il lui apparaissait en rêve. 

« Tu as mal ? »

Non...mon cœur va exploser.

« N...non...je...je me sens plutôt bien... »dit-elle surprise de sa propre audace. 

Elle eut le bonheur de voir le regard de Sho se troubler à son tour. Avant qu'il ne lâche sa main brusquement et la laisse seule dans la pièce.


	14. Chapter 14

Rien n'existait plus désormais. Tout ce à quoi Jun avait cru jusqu'à présent avait été balayé en l'espace de quelques heures,   
Il avait erré dans les quelques pièces qui constituaient leur maison, ne pouvant comprendre par quel miracle alors que la Terre s'était arrêté de tourner pour lui, rien n'avait bougé. Ses vêtements, ses livres, son odeur, en tendant l'oreille et fermant les yeux, il pouvait même entendre son rire en clochette...c'était à devenir fou !  
Toutes ses promesses faites à sa mère, ses certitudes d'être un homme capable de veiller sur elle, tout avait filé comme du sable entre ses doigts.  
Cet homme là qui hier encore était éperdument amoureux de celui qui allait devenir son bourreau, était bel et bien mort. La douceur, les sentiments amoureux, fraternels, la loyauté, plus rien n'avait désormais ni importance ni réalité. Ce n'était que de la douleur, une douleur insupportable au point qu'elle allait le terrasser s'il acceptait d'y réflechir. Seule la rage et la colère l'empêchait de sombrer et il eut un sourire amer en songeant que c'est exactement ce qu'était Nino. Il en avait fait son double, les éloignant à jamais l'un de l'autre.  
Quand il avait trouvé le Kashira sur le pas de sa porte, il était au-delà de l'étonnement et n'avait pas eu le courage de paraître seulement honoré de le recevoir chez lui. Il l'avait écouté avec attention, tentant de comprendre par quel biais il pourrait obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait et avait tout de suite compris que rien ne serait simple...Il lui faudrait ruser et si par ce biais il pouvait régler ses comptes avec Nino, tout serait pour le mieux...  
Cependant s'il était une chose dont il avait la certitude c'était que s'il voulait reprendre Mee-na, son seul rang de Kobun ne suffirait pas. Et pour manoeuvrer et manipuler il avait été à la meilleure des écoles depuis des mois payant le prix fort pour cette leçon de maître.  
Il était temps de mettre à profit ce qu'il avait appris et de démontrer que le disciple avait dépassé l'enseignant.  
A peine le Kashira partit, il s'habilla avec soin et prit la direction du « cinquième As » où il faisait désormais figure d'habitué.  
Il traversa la salle avec aisance, la tête haute et se dirigea vers le bar où il trouva Rosa qui discutait plaisamment avec le barman.

« Konnichi wa, Rosa-san.  
-Tiens, Jun-kun...tu es seul ? Nino n'est pas avec toi ?  
-Non, je suis devenu un Kobun maintenant, je ne vais plus travailler avec lui...  
-Bizarre, je pensais qu'il avait enfin trouvé un partenaire à sa mesure.. »Au regard en biais qu'elle lui lança, Jun se demanda de quelle forme de partenariat elle voulait parler. Il savait qu'elle s'était occupée de Nino, avait-elle aussi pleinement connaissance de son plan ?   
« Nous avons trop de divergences d'opinion pour cela... »répondit-il prudemment en posant ses coude sur le bar dans un geste détendu.  
« Je vois, et que comptes-tu faire alors ?  
-Je suis venu vous demander un renseignement en réalité.  
-Tu m'en diras tant !  
-Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez me dire où loge l'escouade du Kansai ?  
-Oh, c'est ça...tu cherches Tacchon ?  
-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?  
-Ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'il a un petit faible pour toi, il ne s'en est jamais caché.  
-Oh... »Jun baissa la tête , soulagé soudainement de ne pas s'être totalement fourvoyé sur ce point-là.  
« Ils logent là-haut, il y a une partie privative pour les employés.  
-Merci. »dit-il en lui prenant la main pour la baiser avec délicatesse.  
« Jun...ne juge pas Nino trop sévèrement... » Dans ses yeux, Jun pu lire un réel souci maternel.   
Il aurait aimé lui faire plaisir.  
« Je ne peux pas lui pardonner. »  
Mais c'était trop demander à l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui.  
Il monta les marches et écarta le rideau cramoisi.  
L'atmosphère y était totalement différente de ce qu'elle était en soirée. Il y régnait un silence apaisé et la clarté diffusée par la lumière d'une fenêtre habituellement obstruée donnait au couloir des airs de scène théâtrale vide d'acteur.  
En tendant l'oreille, Jun pu entendre des éclats de voix aux accents du Kansai provenir de l'une des portes.   
Sans hésitation, il l'ouvrit pour y trouver un couloir brut détonnant totalement du reste de l'étage. Ici, ni tapis, ni applique, mais des murs nus et des ampoules brutes. C'était de toute évidence la partie réservée au personnel...  
Près d'une porte ouverte, Subaru grognait. Quand il vit Jun s'approcher, il lui fit face en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

« Matsumoto...  
-Subaru, Shingo..  
-Je voulais te dire...on ne savait pas que c'était ta sœur.  
-Et si vous l'aviez su, ça aurait changé quelque chose ?  
-Les ordres sont les ordres, tu sais...  
-Je cherche Tadayoshi.  
-Il est dans sa chambre. Il doit faire ses bagages... »dit-il en pointant une porte éloignée. « Tu lui diras qu'on se retrouve au club dans la soirée. »

Jun alla toquer à la porte avant d'entendre un « Depuis quand vous frappez ? » qui le fit sourire malgré lui.  
Il passa la porte et trouva le jeune homme en train de remplir une valise qui se trouvait sur un grand lit à l'occidentale. Le même que ceux qu'il avait déjà vu dans certaines chambres du club. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant Jun face à lui...avant de reprendre sa tâche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu viens régler tes comptes ou me dire au revoir ? C'était pas la peine...  
-Je venais te demander de rester. »  
Tacchon arrêta son geste dans son élan et le regarda étonné.  
« Tu veux que je reste ? Pourquoi ?  
-Je voudrais que tu m'aides.  
-A quoi faire ?  
-A prendre votre place.  
-C'est censé me faire rire ? Débrouille toi avec Nino, nous ne sommes plus désirés ici.  
-Il n'y a pas de Nino. C'est toi que je veux.  
-Je comprends pas.  
-Tous les deux, on pourrait faire ce que vous faisiez ici à Tokyo, mais en l'améliorant...  
-Comment ?  
-On travaille pour la famille mais on monte un club réservé aux parties fines pour tout ce qui compte à Tokyo et dans les environs. Ils se battront tous pour en faire partie, on nous mangera dans la main...  
-Et pour ça, tu as besoin de moi ? Le Kashira ne voudra pas...  
-Il veut déjà.  
-Tu..tu lui as parlé de moi ? »dit Tacchon un peu moins fort, ses défenses s'amenuisant progressivement.  
« Il est d'accord. » dit Jun en l'approchant avant de lui prendre des mains la chemise qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Puis il prit son visage dans ses mains pour venir l'embrasser avec douceur.  
« Dis-moi que tu resteras..Avec moi... »

Il déboutonna sa chemise et colla sans équivoque son bassin à celui de son amant, caressant la base de sa nuque avec délicatesse.

« Les autres ? »demanda le plus grand.  
« Ils sont en bas...Dis-moi oui. Apprends-moi. »

Ohkura fronça les sourcils cherchant dans le regard de Jun l'intention réelle qui pouvait l'animer. Mais il était bien trop tentant pour qu'il puisse encore refuser. En réalité, à la seconde où il avait passé la porte de sa chambre, il était déjà foutu et il en avait pleinement conscience....Il opina avant de faire basculer Jun sur le lit et de lui enlever sa chemise à son tour.   
Tacchon balaya sa valise d'un coup de pied pour l'allonger et fini de le déshabiller.  
« Embrasse-moi »dit-il à Jun en s'allongeant à ses côtés dans une position abandonnée. Jun s’exécuta en se hissant au dessus de lui et posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

« Maintenant caresse-moi et fais-moi penser que je suis la personne la plus bandante que tu ai jamais vu de ta vie. »

Jun lui sourit et descendit jusqu'au creux de son ventre à la lisière de son pantalon passant la main sur la bosse déjà proéminente qui saillait sous le tissu.  
« Ouvre mon pantalon et passe la main dedans. Fais-moi sentir le plaisir que tu ressens à me voir si excité. »  
Jun leva les yeux vers lui, le regard plein d'envie et Tacchon rata un battement de cœur, sa virilité gonflant un peu plus sous le choc.  
« Putain, tu es doué... »souffla-t-il.  
Jun lui ota son pantalon et son caleçon, le flattant de la main avant de s'allonger sur lui, commençant à lui écarter les jambes.  
« Tu vas trop vite...si tu fais ça maintenant tu vas me faire mal et tu veux juste me donner du plaisir. Ca peut être amusant de se faire mal quelquefois mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, on ne va se faire que du bien, tu veux... »dit-il en reprenant son visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser « Dans ma poche, il y a un petit flacon, prends-le. C'est du lubrifiant. Met en sur tes doigts et pénètre-moi délicatement avec un doigt. C'est ça...Fais de petits mouvements pour que je m'habitue à ta présence. Quand tu penses que c'est suffisant, tu en mets un deuxième puis un troisième. Ne sois pas trop rapide et caresse moi pour que je me détende »  
Jun descendit à nouveau et passa la main sur son sexe dressé avant d'en lécher l'extrêmité.

« Ca, c'est encore mieux...Mets un autre doigt. Maintenant reviens vers moi et donne moi le lubrifiant. » dit-il en saisissant le membre de jun pour l'enduire du précieux liquide. « Maintenant tu vas me prendre. Vas-y, doucement, encore un peu et ne bouge plus. C'est ca embrasse moi et maintenant commence à bouger. Trouve l'endroit qui va m'envoyer au septième ciel.  
-Comment je fais ça ?  
-Tu cherches et tu le sentiras tout de suite. Observe mon visage. Là...tu l'as... Maintenant si tu... »

Jun prit le sexe d'Okhura dans la main et calqua le rythme de ses mouvements sur celui de ses coups de rein.  
Ce n'était que du plaisir. Pas d'Amour, pas de désespoir qui accompagne tout sentiment amoureux. Mais donner du plaisir à cet homme qui le désirait au point de se séparer de ses frères et en recevoir était comme une bouffée d'oxygène dans la noyade qu'il subissait depuis la disparition de Mee-na.   
« Fais-moi jouir maintenant »lui susurra son initiateur à son oreille en passant la main dans les cheveux de son amant, se collant un peu plus à lui. Jun accéléra les mouvements de ses coups de bassin et fut rapidement récompensé de ses efforts. Il resta un moment en Tacchon embrassant tendrement son sourire heureux.

« Tu es un élève très doué...plus tard je t'apprendrais à prolonger le plaisir.  
-Quand ?  
-Quand tu seras prêt...  
-Tu veux dire... »dit-il en baissant les yeux sur leurs deux bas-ventre.  
« Non... »dit-il en riant « Quand tu m'auras aidé à emménager chez toi.  
-Alors viens, on y va.  
-Tu n'as pas de doute ?  
-Aucun. Je suis déterminé...Et j'ai encore envie de toi. » Compléta-t-il d'un air faussement ingénu.

 

Sans s'en rendre compte, les pas de Nino l'avait amené jusqu'à la demeure de Sakurai fils. Pourtant il savait exactement ce qu'il allait y trouver : rien.  
En sortant de chez Jun au cœur de la nuit, il était resté hébeté un moment ne sachant quoi faire. Rentrer chez lui, aller chez Rosa....non, à vrai dire, aller boire jusqu'à en perdre la raison lui avait semblé la meilleure des options. Surtout ne pas réflechir aux implications de ce qui s'était passé. Pour une fois dans sa vie, remettre les reflexions et les calculs au lendemain. Ne pas penser au fait qu'il lui suffirait à Jun d'aller le dénoncer au Kashira pour que ses tripes encore chaudes viennent se répandre sur le trottoir d'une contre allée obscure.   
Et après tout pourquoi pas ? La mort serait certainement moins difficile que ne l'était sa vie...  
Jun lui avait parlé d'enfer...oui il y était déjà et en entrevoyant le paradis cette nuit la chute avait été d'autant plus violente. Il le comprenait...si son père était encore vivant, si on lui avait donné une chance, n'aurait-il pas tout fait pour aller le chercher aussi loin soit-il ? Peut-être pourrait-il même l'aider...réparer...  
Tout était calme dans ce quartier réservé à l'élite. Cette splendide maison, qu'on apercevait pas de la rue avait appartenu à la mère du Kashira, une fille de bonne famille qui n'avait pas hésité à se vendre au plus offrant. Elle était morte alors que son fils entrait au collège mais elle et son mari ne vivait plus dans la même maison depuis longtemps déjà. Sho était resté vivre ici, avec un couple de serviteur...affirmant déjà son indépendance, malgré le fait qu'il ai décidé de reprendre les affaires familiales.   
Quand Nino avait décidé de se venger, la cible que représentait le Saiko-komon lui avait paru trop simple à abattre. Lui prendre son fils dans lequel il plaçait tous ses espoirs était une punition bien plus intéressante. Il l'avait laissé grandir, obtenir ses diplômes, se placer à la tête de l'organisation pour l'abattre en plein vol. Et quelle meilleure façon de se venger que de discréditer aux yeux du monde des yakuzas. Mais c'était un homme secret et difficile à cerner. Nombre de ses plans avaient échoués jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Mee-na Matsumoto. D'instinct, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait pas lui résister. Personne n'aurait pu. Le code chevaleresque, la donzelle en détresse...un plan parfait. Si on ne prenait pas en considération l'inhumanité de la situation pour l'oie blanche sacrifiée. Et pour son frère.  
Mais tout avait fonctionné comme sur des roulettes, même l'imprévu avait joué en sa faveur, alors pourquoi était il si mal soudainement ?   
Il devait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien...et rassurer Jun.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »lui demanda une voix nonchalante alors qu'il se tenait de l'autre côté du trottoir face au gigantesque portail. Nino n'eu pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas entendu Ohno arriver.  
« Rien de spécial...tu sais ce que je viens faire ici, non ?  
-Tu viens voir si la fille est bien ici ?  
-Oui. C'est la sœur de mon shatei.  
-Oublie-la et lui aussi qu'il l'oublie.   
-Ohno...on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé tous les deux, enfin, tu n'as jamais vraiment parlé à personne...mais est-ce que tu peux t'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien de facheux ?  
-...  
-C'est une femme gentille et son frère est quelqu'un de bien. »Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, bordel ? Il se serait foutu des baffes.... « S'il te plait. » mais il prêchait dans le désert. Jamais Ohno ne leverait le petit doigt contre son maitre, quand bien même il l'étranglerait sous ses yeux... « C'est bon, laisse tomber, j'ai rien dit ! Je m'en vais... »

Ohno le regarda partir et se remit à son poste, caché dans un coin de la rue.  
Quand Nino arriva chez Jun en fin d'après-midi il était bien déterminé à s'expliquer à nouveau avec lui. Tout était encore possible...ils pourraient même monter un plan pour enlever Mee-na et tous les trois fuir loin...loin de toute cette poisse.  
Il vit jun au loin qui allait passer la porte et il accéléra le pas. Avant de le voir prendre une valise et tirer un homme par le bras pour le faire entrer avec lui. L'autre jeta un regard alentour avant de plaquer Jun contre la porte pour l'embrasser avec passion.   
Nino s'arrêta et ne pu détacher les yeux de ce couple enlacé si séduisant.   
La punition était déjà en marche semblait-il. Il arrivait trop tard.


	15. Chapter 15

Les jours passaient et rien ne bougeait.  
Mee-na vivait sa nouvelle vie sans que l'ancienne Mee-na n'ai le droit de cité. Comme si après le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu, celle qu'elle était avait cédé la place à une nouvelle jeune femme vivant hors de la réalité du monde et de ses préoccupations antérieures.  
Elle se trouvait dans cette maison de maître, vivant de longues journées d'inactivité, elle qui avait toujours lutté pour vivre sans jamais en ressentir la moindre amertume. Depuis qu'elle avait passé les portes de la maison de Sho, Mee-na n'avait plus mis de tenue coréenne, puisqu'il ne le souhaitait pas et qu'il lui avait fait livrer une garde-robe sur mesure. Sans en comprendre la raison profonde, elle avait dû se vêtir à la mode anglaise, hauts talons et robe dénudant ses jambes, bas de soie et lingerie fine. Maria lui appris en la coiffant un matin que Monsieur avait fait ses études en Europe et en avait gardé un goût prononcé pour la culture anglaise.  
Si elle se sentait bien fragile dans ses tenues près du corps et juchée sur des chaussures à hauts talons, les regards que lui lançait Sho lui confirmait qu'elle était séduisante ainsi habillée. Et puis...elle ne sortait pas dans la rue, alors à l'abri des murs épais de la résidence, bien des audaces lui étaient permises.  
Sakurai partait le matin tôt et rentrait tard dans la soirée, quelquefois pas du tout, la lançant libre de son temps. Cependant lorsqu'il était à la maison, il voulait qu'elle soit à ses côtés et elle se pliait bien volontiers à son caprice.   
Souvent le soir venu, il lui faisait la lecture à haute voix dans la bibliothèque pendant qu'elle jouait du Gayageum en sourdine et si son frère ne lui avait pas tant manqué, elle aurait sincèrement pu se déclarer heureuse.   
Rapidement, la jeune femme avait demandé à voir Jun, mais Sho avait refusé prétextant la dangerosité que cela représentait pour elle, agitant le spectre de l'escouade du Kansai sous son nez. Et le lendemain, il était rentré avec un chaton qu'il lui avait offert comme compagnie.   
La première fois qu'elle s'était aventurée seule dans le merveilleux jardin de la propriété, elle avait eu la surprise de trouver sur son chemin, le fidèle garde du corps de Sho, Ohno Satoshi qui lui avait emboîté le pas sans lui parler. 

« Vous m'accompagnez ?  
-...  
-Je ne vais faire que quelques pas dans le jardin pour me dégourdir les jambes, il n'y a rien à craindre, je ne risque rien. »

Mais il avait obstinément collé à chacun de ses pas et sa discrétion en avait fait pour Mee-na une ombre bienveillante qui avait peu à peu pris place dans son paysage. Certaines fois, elle ne le voyait pas pendant des jours entiers puis il réapparaissait sans prévenir au détour d'un couloir de la maison.  
Sa présence mystérieuse et discrète était devenue pour Mee-na un sujet d'amusement. A part Isogai et Maria, il était la seule personne de son entourage et elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'on pouvait éternellement résister à nouer des liens avec quelqu'un qu'on fréquentait avec tant de constance.  
Un jour qu'elle était assise à un écritoire, s’exerçant à l'écriture elle tenta une nouvelle fois de dialoguer avec lui. 

« Ohno Satoshi, comment ça s'écrit ?  
-Je ne sais pas. »

Mee-na leva la tête vers lui, étonné non pas qu'il ne sache pas écrire son nom, mais que pour une fois, il lui réponde.

« Alors je peux l'écrire comme je veux... »dit-elle l'air espiègle. Elle commença à tracer des kanjis sur sa feuille et constata qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle pour regarder par dessus son épaule.   
« Voilà, vous le voulez ? »

Il hocha négativement la tête.

« Vous voulez que je vous apprenne ?  
-Je ne pense pas que Sakurai-san sera d'accord.  
-On ne lui dira pas.  
-Apprendre à écrire ne me sera d'aucune utilité dans mon travail.  
-Certes...mais..gardez quand même cette feuille, je vous l'offre. Vous avez le droit de recevoir des cadeaux, non ? »  
Il n'osa pas protester et quitta la pièce pour aller se placer à l'extérieur, la feuille que lui avait offerte Mee-na dans la main.

Sho ne ramenait jamais personne chez lui et Mee-na avait fini par penser qu'il n'avait pas d'ami. Il ne lui parlait pas non plus de son métier. Ni de sa vie. Ni de la raison qui l'avait poussé à la faire vivre chez lui. La jeune femme se sentait parfois comme cette héroïne de conte de fée, condamnée à vivre dans un château enchanté avec un prince charmant transformé en bête, dont lui avait parlé Sho.  
Un après-midi, elle fut attiré par des cris provenant de l'autre côté du jardin, et la curiosité guida ses pas jusqu'à la porte du dojo qui y était aménagé.   
La journée ensoleillée avait permis à Isogai de laisser les portes grandes ouvertes et Mee-na pu apercevoir Ohno et Sakurai torses nus tous deux armés de bâtons, luttant à grand renfort de cris. Elle se statufia sur place. Ils portaient dans le dos deux tatouages identiques, deux cerisiers en fleur jumeaux qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination quand à la profession que tous deux devaient exercer. Une voix intérieure lui souffla perfidement qu'elle le savait déjà sans oser se l'avouer. Ces dessins elle les avait déjà vu, lorsqu'elle avait suivi son frère à travers la ville et l'avait vu entrer dans le quartier général de ce qu'on lui avait désigné comme la maison de la plus puissante famille de Tokyo. Les pièces du puzzle s’emboîtèrent d'elle-même petit à petit...Alors il connaissait Jun parce qu'il devait être à la tête de cette famille, et que Jun devait en faire partie. Il avait un garde du corps parce qu'il était un yakuza suffisamment riche pour vivre dans ce genre de maison et pour voir la femme qu'il affectionnait se faire kidnapper. 

« Il est beau, non ? »lui souffla une voix à l'oreille. Mee-na fit un bond en manqua de tomber avant d'être rattrapée avec habileté par l'homme à ses côtés. Il était presque aussi grand qu'elle malgré les chaussures hautes qu'elle portait et lui souriait plaisamment.  
« Excusez-moi, je vous ai fait peur... »s'excusa-t-il. « Vous vous souvenez de moi ? On s'est vu le soir où vous êtes arrivée dans cette maison ?  
-Ha...hi...Masaki-san !  
-C'est ça. Vous admiriez Sakurai et Ohno ?  
-Je...je regardais leurs tatouages.  
-Oh, j'ai le même !  
-Vous faites partie aussi..  
-De la famille, bien sûr ! Tout comme votre frère...on est une grande famille »compléta-t-il étourdiment « Vous vous sentez mal ? »demanda-t-il en la voyant pâlir.  
« Je vais rentrer, je vais aller m’asseoir.  
-Je vous accompagne, il nous rejoindra quand il aura fini. Avec Ohno ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps... »

Il lui prit le bras et la ramena à l'intérieur jusqu'au salon qu'il semblait connaître comme sa poche. Il appela Maria qui leur apporta le thé et Mee-na fit le service.   
Masaki la détaillait sans vergogne et elle se sentit rougir.

« Vous êtes très belle habillée comme ça. »Il pointait un doigt sur sa robe et Mee-na en baissant les yeux sur ses jambes nues ressentit toute l'inconvenance de la situation, priant pour que Sakurai arrive vite.  
« Sho est fou de vous, vous le savez ?  
-Je ne comprends pas, enfin nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation...  
-C'est vrai ? Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?  
-Nous passons du temps ensemble, nous lisons, nous faisons de l'ikebana...  
-A quoi il ressemble dans un lit ? »continua Masaki peu convaincu par son explication.  
Mee-na resta interdite un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait.  
« Tu ne vois pas que tu la mets mal à l'aise ? »dit la voix grave de Sho en entrant dans la pièce. « N'embête pas Mee-na avec des questions qui n’intéressent que toi ! Si tu n'étais pas un ami d'enfance je te mettrais à la porte, tu le sais ?  
-Bien sûr mais tu me passes tout...tu m'aimes trop pour ça ! »

Sho se mit à rire et Mee-na sourit en le voyant si joyeux soudainement. Avec elle il avait souvent l'air grave et de plus en plus fréquemment se dit-elle amèrement. Peut-être en avait-il assez d'elle et regrettait-il de l'avoir amené chez lui ?  
Quand Masaki fut parti et qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux le soir dans la bibliothèque, un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Mee-na se mit à son instrument pour masquer son trouble mais elle accumula les fausses notes et Sho fini par lever le nez de son ouvrage.  
« Quelque chose te dérange, Mee-na-chan ?  
-Je...non tout va bien.  
-Viens ici »dit-il en lui faisant un geste de la main. La jeune femme se leva et vint se placer sur un coussin de sol devant lui. « Dis-moi maintenant. »  
Elle rougit à l'idée de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, mais prit une grande inspiration et se lança.  
« Je...ça fait plusieurs semaines maintenant que je vis chez vous...et...je me demandais ce qui allait se passer.  
-Comment ça ? »il la regarda innocemment et elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle avait envie qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime, qu'il voulait l'épouser et qu'il ne se lasserait pas d'elle...Mais à la place elle reprit :   
« Masaki-san semble penser que nous..enfin, que nous sommes un...couple et...  
-Et tu n'as pas su quoi lui répondre ? »  
Elle opina.  
« Que crois-tu que nous sommes ?  
-Je ne sais pas. »dit-elle piteusement. « Vous avez été bon pour moi et je ne voudrais pas vous porter préjudice ;  
-De quelle façon ?  
-En empêchant votre mariage.  
-Oh...  
-Lors du repas...le Nyotaimori, j'ai entendu un homme vous proposer une alliance, un mariage. Si une femme vit avec vous, cela serait inconvenant, même si c'est...une amie.  
-Je vois. »

Mee-na, elle, ne voyait pas. Elle ne comprenait rien à cet homme. Malgré tout il restait une énigme d'une opacité terrible, et ça la rendait folle. C'était un yakuza, certes, mais si elle pouvait l'aimer suffisamment pour passer outre, quel était le problème ?

« C'est..c'est plus compliqué que ça n'en a l'air Mee-na. »dit-il en baissant les yeux.  
« Expliquez-moi.  
-Je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu veux. Tu comprends ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête négativement.

« Je ne peux pas t'épouser. Et je ne peux pas faire de toi ma maîtresse.  
-Pourquoi ? »murmura-t-elle sans pouvoir contrôler sa voix.  
« Je ne suis pas comme tous les hommes. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais te faire. Je ne suis pas un homme doux. Je...quand tu me regardes ainsi, comme tu es en train de le faire, j'ai tellement envie de toi, si tu savais. Mais j'ai peur de te faire du mal.   
-Vous n'allez pas me faire de mal. »dit-elle avec conviction.  
« J'aime ça, Mee-na. C'est ce qui me procure du plaisir, faire mal et jamais je n'ai eu autant envie de quelqu'un que de toi, tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Tu es tellement fragile et douce...ça m'attire tellement, mais....Je pourrais te tuer...  
-Mais vous ne le ferez pas. »dit-elle en se redressant sur ses genoux pour se rapprocher de lui.  
« Ne me tente pas, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais Mee-na. »

Il était assis dans un fauteuil les avant-bras reposant sur ses jambes écartées, les joues rouges d'émotions et son regard criait à Mee-na de venir à lui autant que ses mots tentaient de l'éloigner. Il était terriblement séduisant et elle ne résista pas.   
Mee-na posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les lèvres pulpeuses du jeune homme qui ne lui répondit pas. 

« Je ne suis pas fragile » lui murmura-t-elle. « S'il vous plait. »

Sho réflechit un instant sans lui répondre, la regardant avec profondeur, cherchant la sincérité dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Déshabille-toi... »reprit-il en s'asseyant confortablement dans son fauteuil, l'air grave.

Il la testait. C'était clair à ses yeux. Il voulait voir si elle était assez déterminé pour braver sa timidité et sa peur d'être rejetée.  
Elle se releva bravement et défit les boutons de sa robe un par un avant de l'oter et de défaire les attaches de ses bas, l'une après l'autre, roulant ensuite la soie jusqu'à sa cheville fine. Sho ne la quittait pas des yeux et fronçait les sourcils d'un air concentré. Sa mâchoire se contractait sous l'effort qu'il fournissait pour garder ses mains jointes devant lui.  
Lorsque Mee-na fut nue, elle se rapprocha de lui et audacieusement vint détacher sa cravate sans qu'il ne proteste.  
Puis elle la lui mit dans la main en le regardant fixement.

« Je ne suis pas fragile et je sais que vous pourriez me tuer. Mais je sais aussi que vous ne le ferez pas, j'ai confiance. Je ne vous arrêterez pas, faites ce que vous voulez. »

Sho regarda la cravate entre ses doigts et les mains tendues de la jeune femme.   
Il regarda a droite et à gauche réfléchissant avec force, tentant de garder la tête froide en luttant contre ce que son instinct lui dictait...avant de céder et de passer lentement le tissu sur les poignets fragiles de Mee-na afin de les attacher ensemble. Elle se laissa faire et quand il eu terminé elle alla s'allonger sur le tapis qui se trouvait sous ses pieds mettant ses mains attachées au dessus de sa tête. Sho la contempla avant de se lever et de poser sur elle une main hésitante. Il la laissa courir sur ce corps offert et il la vit gémir sous la caresse. Sho accentua la force de sa prise sur elle et elle gémit plus fort. Quand il se pencha sur sa bouche, alors que ses ongles traçaient des sillons rouges sur les seins de la jeune femme, il cueillit son cri de la langue, le plaisir montant graduellement en lui. Il la caressa longtemps, la faisant languir jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au bord du gouffre. Quelque chose d'autre devait se passer, se dit-elle, sans savoir quoi. Elle l'implora du regard et il s'agenouilla à ses côtés avant de se déshabiller. Elle le regarda, admirant son corps si bien sculpté orné de dessins qui dansaient à la lueur du feu de cheminée et ne cachait rien du désir qu'il avait d'elle. 

« Ecarte les jambes Mee-na. »

Elle obeit et il vint se placer entre ses cuisses, s'allongeant sur elle, ses mains allant plaquer les bras de la jeune femme au sol, l'écrasant un peu plus de son poids.  
En voyant son regard changer un peu plus soudain alors qu'il se préparait à entrer en elle, elle prit peur. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.   
Une douleur fulgurante la saisit soudain au bas-ventre alors qu'il la pénétrait brusquement. Pour se retirer presque aussitôt. Avant de replonger en elle avec encore plus de brusquerie. Son cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort soudain, l'afflux de douleur manquant de la faire défaillir.   
Elle ferma les yeux et tourna la tête, lui offrant son cou sans le vouloir, dans lequel il alla planter ses dents avant de passer sa langue sur la marque écarlate qu'il lui avait faite.

« Regarde moi ! » lui dit-il avec autorité alors qu'il la pénétrait à nouveau. « Je veux te voir pleurer quand je te prends. »

Mee-na clos obstinément les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa main puissante sur son cou, venir gêner sa respiration déjà saccadée. 

« Je t'ai dit de me regarder ! » eructa-t-il.

Mee-na réalisa alors ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait ouvert la boite de Pandore et Dieu sait ce qui en sortirait...Celui qu'elle avait face à lui avait le regard fou et semblait hors de tout raisonnement et c'était elle qui avait permis à ce monstre d'exister..  
Les larmes se mirent à couler d'elle-même de douleur et de peur mêlée alors qu'elle ouvrait grand les yeux et tournait la tête vers lui. Et cela suffit à le faire jouir mettant enfin un terme à ses mouvements de bassin. Il lui sourit gentiment et l'embrassa, séchant les larmes de sa bouche, ne la quittant pas des yeux.   
Mee-na sentit de nouvelles larmes venir mouiller ses joues et elle remit ses bras devant sa poitrine, son corps perclu de douleurs n'aspirant qu'a la tranquillité et au repos. Mais ces larmes réveillèrent l'interet de son amant qui lui souffla en se retirant d'elle : 

« Tourne-toi maintenant, nous n'en avons pas encore fini... »


	16. Chapter 16

« Je t'aime, Jun... »

Jun s'étendit sur le lit alors que le soleil était levé depuis bien des heures, respirant lourdement, son cœur reprenant un rythme plus régulier.  
Il regarda l'homme à ses côté, ses joues rouges encore faisant ressortir les grains de beauté qui maculaient son visage, ses cheveux barrant son front haut en mèches désordonnées. Il lui sourit.

« Je sais »souffla-t-il.  
« Tu me gonfles.. »dit l'autre en se levant brusquement.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je me lève et je m'habille, ça ne se voit pas ?  
-Tu vas au club aujourd'hui ?  
-Oui j'y passerai plus tard.  
-Alors on se verra là-bas. »

Jun se redressa sur un coude pour admirer le grand corps délié de son amant. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »dit celui-ci en enfilant son pantalon.  
« Ton cul...  
-Charmant. »

Jun se mit à rire et Tacchon se retourna pour le regarder sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Il s'approcha du lit en mettant sa chemise et posa un genou sur le lit avant de se pencher sur lui et de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Un jour je te quitterai. »lui dit-il.  
« Jamais, tu ne pourras jamais me quitter.  
-Je sais et c'est ça qui me saoule...tu es bien trop addictif !  
-Alors reste encore un peu.   
-Je peux pas, je suis attendu ! Mais on se voit tout à l'heure...  
-Ok, a tout à l'heure. »dit Jun en le voyant passer la porte après lui avoir fait un geste de la main.  
Le jeune homme se leva à son tour, s'étirant lascivement avant d'aller se servir un verre d'eau.   
Comme chaque jour en se levant, il alla jusqu'à la chambre de Mee-na où rien n'avait changé et s'assura qu'elle n'était pas revenue dans la nuit par miracle. Il ferma les yeux et aspira une grande bouffée d'odeur florale qui jadis lui appartenait. Mais il devait désormais faire appel à sa mémoire pour la sentir...depuis longtemps elle s'était évaporée et n'existait plus que dans son souvenir.  
Il s'accorda un moment de nostalgie et de mélancolie avant de clore la porte et d'enfiler son masque pour entamer sa journée de travail.  
Jun mit un de ses costumes hors de prix et s'alluma une cigarette avant de passer le seuil de sa petite maison pour gagner son club.  
Dire que le « Nemesis » était l'endroit où il fallait être vu à Tokyo était un doux euphémisme.  
Pas un homme politique, financier, artiste en vogue ou yakuza qui ne souhaitait avoir ses entrées pour ce club très select.   
Mais pas d'accès sans parrainage et sans réputation bien assise, ce qui permettait aux patrons de mettre en relation les personnes importantes qui chaque soir payaient des fortunes pour avoir le droit de se vanter de faire partie des rares élus.  
Jun salua le garde à l'entrée et descendit les marches qui menaient à la porte grillagée.   
A peine le seuil franchi, une jolie jeune femme vint l'accoster.

« Ohayo Matsumoto-san.  
-Bonjour Yuri-san, qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ?  
-Vous avez des auditions. Une femme qui se déshabille avec des serpents, un chanteur de enka, une joueuse de...vous savez cet espèce d'instrument coréen...  
-Un Gayageum ? »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard admiratif, surprise une fois de plus par le savoir de son patron.

« Exactement.  
-Envoyez-la d'abord, je vais m'en occuper.  
-Très bien, ce sera fait. Oh, Matsumoto-san ?  
-Hum ?  
-Masaki-san est là, il vous attend au comptoir.  
-Merci Yuri. »

Jun reprit une cigarette et exhala la fumée avec bonheur avant de traverser la salle vide pour se diriger de sa démarche féline jusqu'au comptoir où le fils de l'ancien Oyabun était assis.  
Il tira un tabouret haut avant de s'y asseoir gracieusement.   
L'autre lui jeta un regard en biais et lui sourit.

« Matsumoto-san...  
-Masaki-san, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?  
-Je venais voir ce que tu devenais...  
-Comme vous le voyez, les affaires marchent, je peux verser chaque mois ma cotisation à la famille.  
-Je n'en doute pas, on ne parle que du « Nemesis » en haut lieu...  
-Vous parlez des hautes sphères de la famille...de l'oyabun ?  
-Tout à fait. Tu l'as vu, il est déjà venu ?  
-Je n'ai pas eu cet honneur encore, mais je suppose qu'il est bien renseigné et qu'il sait parfaitement ce qui se passe ici.  
-Ca ne fait aucun doute. »dit Masaki en riant joyeusement.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous buvez ?  
-Un thé Oolong. »  
Jun lui jeta un regard étonné.  
« C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ? » lui dit Masaki en baissant la tête.  
« Je ne pensais pas que vous y arriveriez, honnêtement.  
-La confiance règne...  
-Je suis admiratif, ne vous y trompez pas !  
-Mais tu es convaincu que dès que tu auras le dos tourné, je retomberai dans mes vieux travers.   
-Je ne parierai pas sur votre abstinence, effectivement...  
-Tu es bien sévère, Jun-kun !  
-Je suis réaliste, Masaki-san. Il y a 6 mois, quand vous êtes venu la première fois au « Nemesis » vous teniez à peine debout et vous avez tenté de m'embrasser malgré la présence des deux filles pendues à vos bras.  
-Et tu m'as dit que tant que je ne serai pas sevré, tu ne me regarderai même pas, alors...  
-Alors... »dit Jun en se tournant vers lui, posant son coude sur le comptoir, son menton dans la main.  
« Je suis sobre. »

Masaki se rapprocha du beau métis et planta son regard dans le sien. Mais l’autre n'avait pas l'air décidé à bouger. Il lui souriait malicieusement et le laissait venir.  
Le plus vieux posa sa main sur la joue de Jun et baissant légèrement les paupières vint poser sa bouche sur le grain de beauté qui ornait sa lèvre supérieure.  
Il ne le repoussa pas, et le laissa poursuivre son exploration. Il senti le souffle chaud sur son visage et clos les yeux, l'odeur de menthol qu'il promenait sur lui venant lui chatouiller les narines. Oui, il semblait bel et bien sobre...Plus de vapeur d'opium autour de lui ni d'odeur de whisky sur ses vêtements et sur sa peau imbibée. Jun sourit intérieurement en pensant qu'il avait réussi à le sortir de sa dépendance, temporairement du moins. Restait maintenant à le tenir suffisamment pour qu'il ne replonge pas avant d'avoir pu lui être utile.  
Jun entrouvrit les lèvres et sa langue vint caresser celle de Masaki sensuellement.  
Le baiser se fit plus intense et Jun s'écarta brusquement.

« Quoi ? »demanda Masaki éberlué.  
« Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui...  
-Jun...  
-Il faudra que je vous présente quelqu'un ce soir. Vous êtes disponible ?  
-Oui...on se verra ?  
-Bien sûr je suis au club tous les soirs. »

Masaki lui caressa la joue et s'éloigna.   
Il remit son chapeau et fit un sourire à Tacchon qui venait d'entrer dans le club et fixait Jun.  
Celui-ci se retourna et reprit une gorgée de bière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, là ?  
-Je ne te trompe pas, rassure-toi.  
-Mais tu vas le faire.  
-Qui sait...  
-Putain, Jun...tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ?  
-Viens avec moi... »dit Jun en l'entrainant à sa suite dans son bureau.

Il ferma la porte derrière eux et s'assit sur l'un des meubles de la pièce.

« Tu es en colère ?  
-Bien sûr que je suis en colère, j'arrive au club et je te vois rouler une pelle à Masaki, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je ressente ?  
-Tu sais pourquoi je fais ça...  
-Je sais que tu t'obstines dans une folie !  
-Je ne renoncerai pas avant d'avoir récupéré Mee-na, tu m'entends ?  
-Oui je le sais et tu vas y laisser ta peau.  
-Je la vendrai chère.  
-Tu as changé Jun...depuis que ta sœur est partie.  
-Elle n'est pas partie ! On me l'a enlevé ! Nino me l'a enlevé...  
-Et tuer tous les yakuzas de la Terre ne remplacera pas le temps que vous avez passé loin de l'autre !   
-Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'ils doivent payer.  
-As-tu seulement la moindre idée de ce qu'elle est devenue ? »

Jun leva les yeux sur lui, inquiet soudain.

« Elle est chez l'Oyabun.  
-Et tout comme toi, elle a dû changer en un an passé chez lui. Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle est malheureuse de son sort ? Peut-être a-t-elle même un gosse maintenant. »

Jun serra les lèvres obstinément et Tacchon donna un coup de pied dans le bureau de frustration avant de venir à lui pour lui prendre le visage dans les mains en coupe.

« Viens avec moi...laissons tout tomber, qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre. Viens vivre avec moi à Osaka, on sera heureux, on est heureux tous les deux, non ? »  
Jun le regarda mais ne répondit rien, les traits fermés encore.

« Tu l'aimes encore ?  
-Qui ?  
-Nino.  
-Je le déteste, comment tu peux dire des conneries pareilles ?  
-Il n'y a rien de plus proche de l'Amour que la haine.   
-Arrête tes conneries.  
-Alors dis-lui de ne plus venir ici.  
-Je ne lui ai pas demandé de venir. Il est de la famille, on ne peut pas le refuser. »

Tacchon passa les mains sur ses yeux d'un air las.

« Sois un peu honnête avec toi pour une fois. Il y a trop de monde dans notre couple, trop de fantômes...Mee-na, Nino, Masaki, Sakurai...je n'y ai plus ma place. »

Jun se leva et colla son front à celui de son amant, passant ses bras à son cou.

« Un jour tu te réveilleras et tu ne me trouveras plus à tes côtés, Jun. J'en ai marre d'avoir l'impression d'être une vieille maitresse délaissée et jalouse.  
-Tu ne seras jamais ça, je peux te le garantir.  
-Alors viens, viens avec moi...  
-Pas encore. Mais quand tout sera terminé, on partira où tu voudras.  
-Si tu es encore entier. »

Jun rit mais Tacchon était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il craignait pour la vie de l'homme qu'il aimait et ne pouvait apaiser son angoisse. Jun lui murmura : 

« Je ne suis plus entier depuis longtemps... »

Puis il s'écarta passa son pouce sur ses lèvres pour chasser le goût de menthol qui y trainait encore et rajusta son costume.

« On a des auditions à faire passer, tu viens ? »  
Tacchon lui sourit tristement.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?  
-Une femme à serpent, un chanteur de Enka et une joueuse de Gayageum.  
-Ca promet...  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire... »

Il allèrent s'installer au pied de la scène et Jun fit un geste de la main à la jeune fille qui était assise derrière son énorme instrument pour qu'elle commence à jouer, refoulant la nostalgie qui le prenait pour la deuxième fois de la journée en pensant à sa sœur.


	17. Chapter 17

« Tu sais combien je t'aime mon ange... ? »

Elle opina lentement, la peur si familière revenant l'envahir. Il se trouvait dans son dos et l'angoisse venait plus sûrement encore de l'appréhension de ce qu'il pouvait lui réserver aujourd'hui.  
Il n'était jamais à cours d'idée et chaque « séance » amenait son lot de découverte malsaine, repoussant un peu plus les limites de l'insoutenable. Mee-na ne réagit pas en sentant ses poignets se faire emprisonner dans leur habituel lien de tissu, assez fort pour gêner ses mouvements mais pas suffisamment encore pour entamer sa chair, comme la fantaisie lui en venait parfois.   
Sho passa la main le long du dos de la jeune femme faisant jouer son doigt dans les branches de l'arbre qui s'y dessinait désormais jusqu'à toucher les feuilles qui volaient au vent et s’abattaient au sol, au creux de ses reins, à l'endroit exact où il avait fait tatouer son nom.  
Les mains ainsi immobilisée, elle souffla de soulagement...au moins il ne comptait pas utiliser l'anneau qui au plafond lui servait à passer des cordes pour l'attacher les bras en l'air...  
Elle sentit cependant une écharpe de soie couler à son cou et en faire le tour.   
Mee-na tenta de respirer profondément pour prendre le plus d'air possible tant qu'elle pouvait le faire à son aise mais l'angoisse de ce qui allait arriver l'en empêcha comme toujours.

« Je t'ai ramené un cadeau... »souffla-t-il à son oreille, la faisant frémir « Une écharpe de soie...viens... »dit-il en allant s'agenouiller devant elle, un morceau de l'écharpe dans chacun de ses poings fermés.  
Quand elle fut debout face à lui il leva les yeux et tira légèrement sur le tissu, ne quittant pas des yeux son visage inquiet.

« Viens sur moi. » ordonna-t-il.

Mee-na descendit précautionneusement et s'assit sur lui à califourchon. Sho se positionna en elle et commença à bouger lentement. La jeune femme planta son regard dans le sien pour qu'il puisse lire les émotions qu'elle ressentait. Il n'avait plus besoin de lui en donner l'ordre, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il guettait son point de rupture et s'il était une chose dont elle pouvait être sûre, c'est qu'il viendrait.  
Pendant que la brûlure quotidienne due au manque d'envie qu'elle avait de lui commençait à envahir son bas-ventre elle sentit l'écharpe se resserrer autour de son cou alors que Sakurai tirait un peu plus dessus pour bloquer sa respiration.  
Elle aurait voulu écarter le tissu mais ses mains attachées empêchaient tout mouvement. Mee-na se redressa un peu plus sur ses cuisses, le faisant presque sortir d'elle juste avant qu'il ne desserre son étreinte laissant l'air pénétrer à nouveau ses poumons. Il s'enfonça à nouveau en elle, avec force, le brusque mouvement, comme un coup de couteau lui coupant encore la respiration.   
L'Oyabun la fit basculer sur le dos, baisant ses lèvres décolorées par l'asphyxie, son visage au comble de l'extase sensuelle.  
Combien de fois l'avait-elle vu ce regard où il basculait dans la déraison totale ? Ce moment où la peur la submergeait réellement et où enfin il obtenait ce qu'il voulait d'elle ? Bien des fois, Mee-na avait pensé qu'à force elle ne craindrait plus pour sa vie, aspirant trop à ce que son calvaire prenne fin, et qu'enfin elle soit à bout de larme, trop sèche pour lui donner ce qu'il cherchait...Mais à chaque fois que l'air lui manquait ou qu'elle défaillait sous la douleur, son instinct de survie était le plus fort et la panique que tout s'arrête la prenait. La panique de mourir sans pouvoir jamais revoir Jun...Peut-être n'était-elle pas encore assez désespérée...  
Quand elle sentit ses cuisses se mouiller de la semence de son maître, Mee-na pria pour qu'il soit trop fatigué pour continuer à jouer avec elle.  
Elle lui sourit courageusement pour ne pas réveiller son désir et il l'embrassa avec fougue avant de la faire se retourner pour détacher les liens qu'elle avait aux poignets. Il la regarda dans les yeux, lui caressant le visage.

« Mee-na...il faut que je te parle. »dit-il l'air grave soudain. « Mais d'abord, je vais te laver, viens ! »

Elle le suivi sans résistance et toujours en silence jusqu'aux bains de la maison.   
Il la fit s'asseoir entre ses jambes et prenant un linge commença à la laver avec douceur. « Il prend soin de ses jouets »se dit Mee-na amèrement. Si cela aurait pu lui paraître être un acte amoureux, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'y croyait plus guère.   
Quand il eut fini, il appela Maria qui leur apporta des vêtements sans faire de commentaire, et ils s’habillèrent en silence, l'un face à l'autre.

« Tu as trop maigri »lui dit-il en mettant les mains à ses hanches. « Il faut que tu manges davantage, il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade » compléta-t-il l'air docte.

Mee-na opina et le suivi dans la salle à manger où le dîner leur avait été servi.   
Ohno était en faction près de la porte et elle pu capter son regard en passant près de lui. Elle lui sourit gênée qu'il ne puisse lui répondre. Dieu seul sait ce que Sakurai aurait pu faire si tous les deux avaient montré le moindre signe de connivence. Elle ne l'aurait probablement plus jamais revu...  
Ohna ne lui avait jamais vraiment manifesté de sympathie ouverte mais il était à ses côtés depuis le début et il était le seul auprès de qui elle n'avait jamais ressenti de menace, même après qu'elle ai par inadvertance appris qu'il était l’exécuteur de la famille.  
Sho s'assit face à Mee-na et à peine quelques bouchées avalées, il commença à lui parler.

« Mee-na, je voulais te dire que tu allais déménager. »

Elle leva les yeux sur lui sincèrement surprise par ce qu'elle entendait.

« Vous me laissez partir ? »

Il reprit sans tenir compte de sa question.

« Je vais me marier...tu sais depuis que je suis Oyabun, j'ai cherché quel serait le meilleur des partis pour la famille et finalement, après de longs mois, j'ai trouvé une femme qui sera l'alliance parfaite pour le clan. »  
Il parlait sans affect, mais Mee-na le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'était pas totalement à son aise.  
« Quand allez-vous vous marier ? »demanda-t-elle doucement  
« La semaine prochaine. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu déménages, mais rassures-toi, je t'ai acheté une maison et tu y seras aussi bien qu'ici, je viendrais simplement te voir là-bas. Mais il faut que ce soit ma femme qui vive dans ma maison, tu comprends ? »

Elle opina, ne parvenant pas à filtrer le trop plein de question qui la prenait. 

« Je..je vais vivre seule ?  
-Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai engagé une jeune fille qui s'occupera de toi et un de mes hommes te gardera, ne t'en fais pas. Et je serai plus souvent avec toi qu'avec elle, rien ne change entre nous »répeta-t-il pour la convaincre.  
Sho se leva et s'assit près d'elle lui prenant les mains.  
« C'est toi que j'aime mon ange, tu le sais...elle ne te remplacera jamais. » Il passa l'une de ses mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en une caresse alors qu'un sourire chaleureux fleurissait sur son visage.  
« Peut-être... »commença-t-elle en baissant les yeux « Peut-être que je pourrais retourner vivre avec mon frère. Ce serait mieux pour votre femme, je ne veux pas être la maîtresse d'un homme marié. »  
Il releva son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.  
« Tu veux me quitter ? »dit-il dubitativement.  
« Je ne veux pas être la maîtresse d'un homme marié, ce n'est pas bien. »redit-elle courageusement, sachant parfaitement qu'elle se passait la corde autour du cou.  
« Mee-na...jamais...jamais je ne te laisserai partir. Que serait ma vie sans toi, tu y as réfléchi ?  
-Vous aurez une femme, Sakurai-san.  
-Mais elle ne pourra pas te remplacer. Tout ce qu'on partage, Mee-na, ce n'est qu'à nous...elle ne nous enlèvera rien ! »

Il pensait sincèrement qu'elle était jalouse alors...qu'elle voulait se retirer sur la pointe des pieds pour qu'il vive une idylle maritale ? Mais cet homme était totalement insensé..toujours plus que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

« Laissez-moi partir Sakurai-san »plaida-t-elle en lui prenant les mains, le regard implorant. « Occupez-vous de votre femme comme un bon mari et gardons précieusement les souvenirs que nous avons ensemble... »

Elle observa sa réaction pensant avoir enfin réussi à se faire comprendre.  
Il se leva lentement en serrant les mâchoires, une veine saillante battant à son cou.  
Sho porta la main à ses lèvres pincées avant qu'elle ne parte violemment vers elle, la gifle venant la faire tomber de sa chaise.  
Il l'enjamba et attrapa son menton entre ses doigts, le visage défait par la fureur.

« Jamais ! Plutôt baiser ton cadavre que de te laisser partir...tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre qui te mettra dans son lit, c'est ça que tu veux ?  
-Sakurai-sa... »gémit-elle alors que sa main venait presser sa trachée.

Mais là plus de jeu sexuel, il voulait mettre fin à sa vie, vraiment.  
Enfin, se dit-elle. Enfin...alors que son regard se troublait une fois de plus, le noir venant obstruer totalement sa vue. Mee-na ferma les yeux, laissant l'habituelle douleur de l'asphyxie l'emporter.  
Mais ses poumons se débattirent malgré elle et elle se mit à tousser, rouvrant les yeux pour constater qu'elle respirait librement.  
Au-dessus d'elle, Ohno tenait le bras de Sakurai dont le regard fou semblait reprendre une once d'humanité.

« Sakurai-san, vous allez la tuer ! »lui cria-t-il.

Sho regarda de droite à gauche, sa main se crispant dans le poing de son garde du corps. Il n'accorda qu'un bref regard à la femme couchée à ses pieds et releva les yeux sur l'homme qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

« Occupes-toi d'elle »cracha-t-il au yakuza en faisant un geste vague de dégoût dans la direction de Mee-na.  
« Venez, s'il vous plait » lui dit Ohno en se penchant sur elle. « Il faut nettoyer ça »dit-il en désignant sa joue.

Mee-na porta la main à son visage et sentit du sang venir maculer ses doigts. Il avait dû la frapper et elle avait la pommette ouverte. Elle sentit son œil la lancer et elle tata la bosse qui commençait à s'y former.  
Elle s'assit et il lui proposa son bras pour qu'elle se mette debout.  
Ohno l'accompagna jusqu'à un fauteuil et alla chercher un linge qu'il mouilla pour lui essuyer le visage.

« Ca ne finira jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »dit-elle amèrement. « Et vous savez ce que je pense, Ohno-san ? Je pense que peut-être que je ne reverrai jamais mon frère, peut-être est-il même mort, peut-être l'a-t-il fait tuer...il en est capable. Il ne supporte pas que je puisse avoir de l'affection pour qui que ce soit. Le plus fou est que ma peur la plus profonde est qu'un jour cet amour vicié porte ses fruits et que je porte son enfant...Il ne verrait jamais le jour, il le tuerait dans mon ventre pour ne pas avoir à me partager. »

Mee-na monologuait pendant que le yakuza nettoyait ses plaies sans desserrer les dents.

« Je sais que vous vous en fichez, mais vous êtes la seule personne à qui je puisse parler, excusez-moi...Merci, de l'avoir empêché de me tuer aujourd'hui. Merci. Tout ça, c'est ma faute...c'est moi qui lui ai dit que je n'étais pas fragile, la première fois.  
-Il est en vie.  
-Hum ?  
-Votre frère, il est en vie...et je ne crois pas que ce soit votre faute, l'amour ne devrait pas faire mal. »  
Mee-na lui sourit reconnaissante, un doux pincement au cœur. Elle avait presque oublié ces sentiments. La reconnaissance, l'humanité, la gentillesse.


	18. Chapter 18

Il y avait foule ce soir au « Nemesis ».  
Jun avait mis un costume noir d'une sobriété toute stylée, tout comme Okhura l'avait fait, tous deux étrangement similaires dans leur silhouette et leur façon de se mouvoir dans la salle, amants jumeaux faisant tourner les têtes au sens propre comme au sens figuré de tous ceux qui avaient l'occasion de croiser leur route.  
L'aura sensuelle qu'ils dégageaient venait aussi du fait qu'une rumeur de fidelité à toute épreuve circulait sans jamais avoir pu être mise en défaut.  
Le moindre de leurs gestes et regards étaient observés et décortiqués pour être analysé et une main trainant sur la cuisse comme un chuchotement à l'oreille de l'un pour l'autre suffisait à alimenter les fantasmes des femmes comme des hommes qui ne les quittaient pas des yeux au club.  
Jun savait pertinemment que c'était là l'une des raison du succès du « Nemesis »...et il jouait avec Tacchon, le jeu parfait de l'amour secret qui ne se sait pas observé. Quand il accrochait le regard d'une femme alors que son amant avait négligemment laissé une main glisser le long de sa taille, il lui faisait un sourire innocent et se pressait un peu plus contre son homme. Ca ne le dérangeait pas d'afficher publiquement son homosexualité. Tout cela faisait partie de son personnage et il n'avait pas honte de faire savoir au monde entier qu'il partageait le lit d'Okhura. Jun s'étonnait cependant toujours de constater comme un couple comme le leur pouvait attiser les fantasmes des femmes. Bien des fois, il s'était fait prendre en embuscade par l'une des clientes du club, persuadée que l'homosexualité était une maladie dont elle le soignerait à force de savoir-faire.  
S'il était bien placé pour savoir qu'Okhura n'avait aucune difficulté à faire l'amour à une femme, Jun n'avait jamais eu envie d'aucune d'entre elle. Non pas à cause d'un machisme mal placé, le yakuza savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas besoin de respecter les femmes pour les désirer, mais aucune n'éveillait son désir comme Tacchon savait le faire...  
Plusieurs fois alors qu'il se trouvait au lit avec lui, Jun lui avait demandé ce qu'on ressentait en prenant une femme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir en réalité ? »lui avait-il demandé en souriant.  
« J'en sais rien, ce qu'on ressent...en les prenant. C'est très différent d'un homme ?  
-Hum...les femmes ne font pas l'amour comme les hommes, si c'est là ta question. Bien que chacun soit différent, chaque femme a des préférences sexuelles, tout comme nous.  
-Est-ce que...  
-Tu veux savoir si ça me manque ?  
-Hum...oui.  
-Non, ça ne me manque pas. Peu importe que ce soit un homme ou une femme que j'ai dans mon lit, du moment que c'est une personne que j'aime. J'ai simplement la faculté de trouver de l'attirance aux uns comme aux autres, c'est tout. C'est comme si parce que tu es avec moi, je te demandais si ça ne te manque pas de t'envoyer en l'air avec d'autres hommes...tu comprends ?  
-Ouais...je comprends...  
-Quoi ?   
-...  
-Tu voudrais essayer ? »interrogea Tacchon en voyant son air frustré. Comme s'il n'avait répondu qu'à une partie de sa question.  
« J'en sais rien, je me dis que je rate peut-être quelque chose.  
-Et bien, au moins c'est clair !  
-Ne te fâche pas...c'est une simple question existentielle comme je peux en avoir 15 par jour. Forcément toi...tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu as déjà tout essayé.... » dit Jun, mauvais joueur.  
« Jun...je ne suis pas une putain. Je ne renie rien, ça faisait partie de mon boulot et j'ai pris mon pied en le faisant...Mais depuis qu'on est ensemble, je n'ai jamais regardé personne d'autre que toi. Si tu ressens le besoin de...d'aller voir ailleurs...je ne m'y opposerai pas.   
-Et tu seras malheureux comme les pierres...  
-Je n'y peux rien. »dit-il en riant « Je ne vais pas non plus te dire que je serai ravi de te voir entre les cuisses d'une jolie fille... »  
Jun roula sur lui et tout son corps collé au sien, et caressa ses cheveux en l'embrassant doucement. Leurs souffles se faisant un peu plus rapides.  
« Alors...tu resteras avec moi. »lui souffla Jun en embrassant le lobe de son oreille.  
« Quoi ?  
-Si j'ai envie de quelqu'un d'autre, tu viendras avec moi. »poursuivit Jun en continuant son exploration de la langue.  
« Tu veux...  
-Oui, toi, moi et une autre. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »  
Tacchon passa les mains sur ses flancs puis dans son dos, son corps s'éveillant sous la bouche de son amant.  
Celui-ci en sentant contre son bas-ventre, la rigidité de l'autre venir frotter la sienne, conclu avant d'introduire la langue dans sa bouche :   
« Je prends ça pour un oui... »

Sur la scène ce soir, un pianiste entamait un air entrainant qui faisait fureur aux Etats-unis. Le swing était la musique en vogue outre-pacifique et si divers pays, comme l'Allemagne qui faisait les yeux doux au Japon, l'avaient interdit car le jugeant trop contestataire, Jun et Okhura savaient qu'ils feraient un tabac en faisant jouer l'un de ses plus célèbres représentant au « Nemesis ».  
Masaki était à une table, avec une jeune femme et le regarda venir à lui dans un sourire.  
Jun leur souhaita le bonsoir et jeta un regard discret au contenu du verre du yakuza avant de capter son sourire en coin.

« Vous vous amusez bien, Masaki-san ?  
-Parfaitement Jun-san. C'est une musique particulièrement interessante...je suis sûr que ça devrait marcher !  
-Tant que ça restera dans la clandestinité, c'est certain. Le parfum de l'interdit est toujours très attirant... »  
Masaki se mit à rire, alors que la jeune femme se levait pretextant une urgence pour les laisser, gênée de ce qu'elle sentait entre eux.  
« Tu voulais me présenter quelqu'un ? »continua Masaki sans se préoccuper de sa compagne.  
« Oui. »dit Jun en s'asseyant face à lui l'air sérieux. « Mais c'est quelque chose d'important, Masaki-san...pour la famille, je veux dire.   
-Je t'écoute.   
-C'est une idée que j'ai eu, mais je n'en ai pas informé l'Oyabun. J'ai pensé que ce serait l'occasion pour vous de retrouver une place qui était la vôtre.  
-Je vois...tu ne veux pas parler à Sho-san... ? C'est à cause de ta sœur ? »  
Jun se redressa soudainement dans son fauteuil.  
« Vous avez vu Mee-na ?  
-Oui, il y a un moment, chez Sakurai-san. Mais elle n'y est plus.  
-Elle n'y est...plus ?? »Jun sentit ses oreilles se mettre à bourdonner, l'angoisse de ce qu'il allait lui annoncer l'envahissant.  
« Tu n'es pas très au fait des affaires de la famille, Jun-kun ! Notre Oyabun s'est marié ! Il ne pouvait pas garder sa maitresse sous le même toit que sa femme légitime.  
-Qu'a-t-il fait de Mee-na ?  
-Il lui a acheté une maison, c'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Tu sais, il est très...secret en ce qui la concerne. Il est totalement paranoiaque à son sujet. Il l'aime à un point qui confine à l'obsession...je suis même sûr qu'il se méfie de moi ! Je la voyais avant en allant chez lui, maintenant, il est le seul à aller chez elle. J'imagine même que ça le rassure...  
-Masaki-san...comment allait-elle ? Est-elle heureuse ?  
-Je ne sais pas Jun-kun...honnêtement. A chaque fois que je l'ai vu, Sakurai était là et il ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Mais...  
-Mais ?  
-Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans sa vie, j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de lui a changée. Même s'il est toujours aussi calme et affable en surface, je ne sais pas si la passion qu'il ressent pour elle ne le pousse pas à des extremités.  
-Comment cela ? »demanda Jun plus inquiet que jamais.  
« Je me fais certainement des idées, n'écoute pas ce que je te dis...alors cette personne que tu voulais me présenter ? »  
Le sujet était clos. Masaki avait toujours été versatile mais il était aussi oublieux à bon escient...rien ne servait de continuer à le cuisiner, leur conversation privée était terminée.   
« Mmm, je vais vous emmener le voir. Venez... »  
Masaki le suivit jusqu'à une table ronde, à laquelle deux hommes d'âge moyen étaient assis, buvant des whiskys en silence.  
« Toru-san ? »  
L'autre leva la tête et lui sourit nerveusement.  
« Oh, Matsumoto-san !  
-Voici la personne dont je vous ai parlé, Masaki-san.  
-Je vous en prie asseyez-vous.. »dit il en désignant la banquette. Les deux yakuzas prirent place et on leur apporta deux verres. Deux thé oolong. Ce qui fit sourire Masaki.  
« Toru-san a un problème, » commença Jun « Il est président d'une société de textile. Sa famille a prospéré depuis des générations et aujourd'hui il dirige l'un des plus gros conglomérat japonais.  
-Nous avons doublé notre chiffre d'affaire l'année dernière... »compléta le petit homme avec fierté.   
Masaki leva un sourcil interrogateur.  
« Vous pouvez tout dire à Masaki-san » l'encouragea Jun.  
C'est le deuxième homme qui prit la parole.  
« Je suis Ryo Tomura, le secrétaire particulier de Toru-san, domo. »  
Les deux autres s'inclinèrent de concert.  
« Toru-san a 7 frères et sœurs et à la mort de leurs parents, s'il a été fait président car il était l'aîné, chacun des membres de la famille a reçu une partie de l'entreprise en héritage. Toru-san souhaiterait proposer ses services à l'état pour équiper son armée. Nous pensons qu'un guerre ne saurait tarder et si nous nous plaçons dès maintenant, de nombreux contrats futurs pourraient nous être passés. Mais....  
-Mais mes frères et sœurs refusent ! Ils ont peur de l'investissement !  
-Je comprends... »commença Masaki, qui manifestement ne comprenait pourtant pas. « Mais en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »  
Jun se recula dans son fauteuil et s'alluma une cigarette avant de prendre la parole.  
« Toru-san est un client régulier du 'Nemesis' et j'ai proposé que la famille lui vienne en aide. Supposons qu'il vous offre, Masaki-san, des parts de son entreprise, des parts personnelles je veux dire, en nombre suffisant, vous vous retrouveriez automatiquement siégeant au conseil de la compagnie. »  
L'autre acquiesça en observant la réaction de Masaki.  
« La réputation de la famille est suffisamment assise à Tokyo pour que le reste des frères et sœurs de Toru-san, soit incités à voter de la même façon que vous Masaki-san, par crainte ou persuasion. Et vous voterez de la même façon que Toru-san. Ainsi, ses idées seront adoptées par le conseil et vous, vous récolterez ce que ses parts d'entreprise vous rapporteront chaque mois. »  
Toru opina à nouveau et Masaki se mit à réflechir, voyant où cette brillante idée pouvait le mener. Si son père qui le méprisait si fort avait été encore de ce monde. Il ne faisait aucun doute, qu'il en aurait avalé son postiche...  
Il jeta un regard admiratif à Jun qui ne le quittait pas des yeux et tendit la main à son nouvel associé.  
« Je suis votre homme. »dit-il d'une voix assurée.  
Ils burent leurs verres en signe d'accord avant de se lever. Masaki lui sourit chaleureusement et avant de rejoindre sa compagne lui souffla : 

« Tu me plais de plus en plus...on ne va pas en rester là, Jun-kun, tu le sais ? »

Jun s'inclina en souriant et retourna au comptoir, heureux que son plan ai si bien fonctionné. Alors que l'excitation retombait et qu'il repassait dans sa tête la conversation qu'il avait eu au sujet de Mee-na, il sentit une présence à ses côtés.  
Pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que c'était son ancien partenaire. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Nino ?  
-Je viens boire un verre, ça ne se voit pas ?  
-Alors bois et étouffe-toi avec...  
-Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça..  
-Et tant que tu y es, j'aimerai que tu ailles boire ailleurs dorénavant. Tu nous insupportes.  
-Nous ?  
-Moi et Okhura.  
-Oh...Okhura-kun ne m'aime pas...pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? »  
Jun pinça des lèvres émettant un sifflement agacé avant de se retourner pour s'éloigner du bar et prendre le couloir qui menait à son bureau.  
« Attends, Jun ! »  
Jun baissa la tête et mis les mains sur les hanches, avant de faire face à Nino.  
« Quoi ?  
-J'ai eu un comportement méprisable c'est vrai, je n'ai pas d'excuses, c'est vrai aussi et je vois bien dans ton regard que tu me ferais volontiers la peau, mais... »  
Jun fut sur lui en deux enjambées et le plaqua au mur en le tenant pas le col de sa chemise avec force.  
« T'en as pas eu assez, c'est ça ? T'es là presque tous les soirs à me mater et j'ai qu'une envie c'est de t'envoyer mon poing à la gueule...  
-Alors fais-le, Jun...  
-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! On est pas intimes, on n'est même pas des amis, tout ce que tu m'inspires c'est de la répulsion !  
-Alors ce que je sens contre ma cuisse, c'est quoi ? »demanda le plus vieux le regard trouble.  
« C'est ça que tu veux ? Que je te baise ?  
-Non, Jun, c'est pas ce que je veux. »

Jun se pencha sur lui, lachant peu à peu son étreinte, et approcha sa bouche de celle de Nino. Il balaya ses lèvres de son souffle et sentit son aîné respirer de plus en plus difficilement. Jun passa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Nino et l'autre entrouvrit la bouche, ses paupières se fermant à demi.  
Avant que Jun ne le lâche tout à fait et s'éloigne dans le couloir en lui lançant un « tu vois ? »  
« J'ai vu Mee-na ! »lui cria Nino du bout du couloir.  
Jun s'arrêta net. Avant de se retourner à nouveau. Il tenta de trouver la tromperie dans le regard de Nino, même s'il savait parfaitement qu'il n'en avait jamais été capable.  
« Va au Diable... »dit-il en reprenant son chemin.  
Il entra dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec Okhura et le vit debout en train de trier quelques papiers, sa chemise relevée sur ses avant-bras, l'air concentré.  
Jun entra et ferma la porte derrière lui et se plaçant derrière le plus grand, l'enlaça tendrement. Tacchon posa ses feuilles doucement avant de se retourner et de l'enlacer à son tour en riant.  
« Et bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est pas habituel de te voir si sentimental...  
-Serre-moi fort. »

Okhura s'éxecuta laissant Jun mettre la tête sur son épaule. Il attendit qu'il parle.

« Tu te souviens de cette conversation qu'on a eu ?  
-Laquelle ?  
-Celle sur une fille...  
-Oh, celle-là ? Oui...  
-Et bien...ce ne sera pas une fille.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Je vais devoir coucher avec Masaki. Et je voudrais que tu sois là aussi.  
-Jun...qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?  
-Je veux qu'on le saute tous les deux. Aide-moi, s'il te plait. »  
Okhura soupira et le serra un peu plus contre lui, baisant ses cheveux en signe d'apaisement.   
Jusqu'où le suivrait-il ?


	19. Chapter 19

Tout était calme dans la maison. Pas un bruit, seul l'ombre de la lune donnant aux objets des formes abstraites. Après avoir sauté le mur d'enceinte, il fit le tour des huisseries jusqu'à trouver le battant d'une fenêtre légèrement entrouvert.   
S'introduisant avec autant de discrétion que son corps le lui permettait, il se laissa guider par son instinct pour trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher.  
Mais le sens de l'orientation n'avait jamais été un point fort chez lui et il poussa quelques portes, y faisant des découvertes plus ou moins heureuses.  
En passant la tête dans l'entrebaillement d'une pièce ou brulait encore un feu de cheminée, il ne pu réprimer un frisson. Si la pièce était relativement nue, sur une petite table était disposée maniaquement divers objets dans un alignement parfait, quelques liens ou accessoires et s'il avait pu imaginer avoir à faire à une salle de torture au premier abord, le trop grand nombre de « jouets » réservés à la gent féminine le détrompa. Non, cette salle était voué à des rencontres sexuelles, il en aurait mis sa main au feu. Et pour que celle-ci se trouve précisément dans cette maison, l'identité des utilisateurs ne faisait aucun doute. Il se retourna pour sortir et aperçu un anneau duquel pendait encore une corde qui lui arracha une moue de dégoût.   
En prenant quelques secondes de réflexion, il se dit que la partenaire de ses jeux, si elle était une habitante de la maison, ne devait pas avoir une chambre très éloignée de la pièce en question. Peut-être se trompait-il totalement mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part et cette hypothèse n'était pas pire qu'une autre.  
Rajustant sa cagoule noire, il passa la tête par la première porte qui se trouvait face à lui.  
Dans le lit, il vit une forme endormie. Si la chance était de son côté, ce serait elle...  
A pas feutrés, il se rapprocha et son odeur lui parvint. Le doute s'évapora instantanément. Pour s'en assurer il s'approcha de la tête du lit et aperçut son profil dans un rayon de lune.  
Elle était toujours aussi belle, aussi innocente et il aurait pu souffler de soulagement s'il n'avait pas eu peur de la réveiller.  
Mais elle se tourna vers lui et il ouvrit la bouche pour justifier sa présence avant de se rendre compte qu'elle dormait toujours.  
Cependant, il pu distinguer clairement la bosse qui déformait son visage, la trace d'une blessure à la lèvre et à la pommette. Son cœur tomba au creux de son ventre. Si Mee-na restait sous le toit de Sakurai il finirait par la tuer. A plus ou moins longue échéance. Plus ou moins douloureusement.  
Il tendit la main vers son front et entendit un cri provenir de son dos.  
Ouvrant la fenêtre qui se trouvait à sa droite, il sauta sans réfléchir, croisant pendant un quart de seconde le regard de Mee-na, qui ne reflétait qu'un élan de surprise, totalement dénuée de peur.  
Il lui fit un signe et disparu dans la nuit, avant qu'elle ne découvre un papier dans sa main, qu'elle prit soin de cacher précieusement après l'avoir lu.

 

« Mon amour, tu vas bien, tu n'as rien ? »  
Sakurai avait accouru au milieu de la nuit depuis le quartier général à l'appel de Maria qui avait été traumatisée de trouver un homme en noir près du lit de Mee-na au beau milieu de la nuit.  
Son air inquiet aurait presque donné le change si la jeune femme n'avait eu le visage si meurtri des coups qu'il lui avait lui-même infligé.  
Il se retourna vivement vers ses hommes qui se trouvaient à la porte et il se dirigea vers eux.  
« Comment est-il possible qu'on s'introduise chez moi, de nuit, sans éveiller l'attention de personne ? Il aurait pu s'en prendre à Mee-na. Dieu merci Maria est arrivée à temps !  
-Il a profité du relâchement de la sécurité chez vous, Oyabun. Il n'y avait pas d'homme de garde cette nuit, tout le monde était au quartier général pour les préparations de demain.  
-Alors c'est quelqu'un qui est bien renseigné sur la vie du clan. Mais que pouvait-il venir faire chez moi ? Mee-na tu le connaissais ?  
-Je n'ai pas vu son visage, il était cagoulé.  
-Dors mon ange. Ca n'arrivera plus ne t'inquiète pas...j'y veillerai et celui qui a fait ça en payera le prix. »  
Mee-na se rallongea et pria pour que cet homme ne tombe jamais entre les mains de l'Oyabun...  
« Ohno, viens avec moi ! »ordonna Sakurai en se dirigeant dans le fumoir. Il ferma les portes derrière eux et commença à tourner en rond « tu crois qu'il venait la tuer ?  
-Je ne sais pas. »  
Ohno commençait à se faire à cette état de fureur qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il était question de sa maîtresse. Elle était la seule personne à pouvoir lui faire totalement perdre tout sens commun.  
« C'est obligatoirement ça. Il voulait la tuer pour me faire du mal. Ou alors c'est quelqu'un de la famille de ma future femme...pour tuer la femme que j'aime. Non, c'est impossible, tout homme a le droit d'avoir une maîtresse, ils ne risqueraient pas un affrontement pour une chose si insignifiante ! » Sho continuait à réfléchir à haute voix, Ohno le laissant monologuer silencieusement. Il reprit :   
« Et elle déménage demain pour sa nouvelle maison. Je serai aussi moins disponible, au moins au début de mon mariage...si je veux avoir un héritier rapidement, je devrais rester auprès de ma femme. Si un homme est entré chez moi cette nuit, que se passera-t-il quand elle sera dans sa propre maison et que je ne suis pas là ?   
Ohno !  
-Oui, Sakurai-san ?  
-Je veux que tu restes avec elle. Au moins en attendant que toute cette histoire se calme. Je ne peux pas permettre qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu comprends ?  
-Tout à fait. »  
Ohno opina lentement, son visage impassible ne laissant aucune émotion filtrer.  
« Très bien, je te laisse t'occuper d'elle jusqu'à ce que je sois plus disponible. Je la préviendrai. A bien y réflechir c'est une bonne idée. Une femme, sa servante et un homme attireront moins l'attention que les trois hommes que j'avais prévu pour la garder. Et j'ai plus confiance en ton talent qu'en celui de ses hommes. Mee-na sera probablement moins effrayée aussi, elle t'as souvent vu près d'elle. Tu peux y aller, retrouve-la demain matin. Bonne nuit, Satoshi-kun, je vais aller la retrouver maintenant. »  
Ohno s'inclina et sorti prestement, regagnant ses quartiers le plus loin possible de la chambre de la jeune femme. Si Sakurai passait la nuit avec elle, il ne faisait aucun doute que bientôt ses cris résonnerait dans toute la maison.

 

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Mee-na se rendit à la cuisine pour déjeuner, Ohno s'y trouvait déjà.   
« Konnichi wa, Ohno-san. »lui dit-elle s'accompagnant d'un geste de la main.   
« Konnichi wa Mee-na-san.  
-Je...Sakurai-san m'a dit que vous serez mon garde du corps à partir d'aujourd'hui.  
-Hai.  
-Vous savez ? » dit-elle en se servant du thé, commençant à monologuer comme elle le faisait chaque fois en sa présence. « Quand je suis arrivée dans cette maison et que je vous trouvais sur mon chemin sans que je vous ai entendu arriver, je vous en étais sincèrement reconnaissante. J'avais eu tellement peur avec ces hommes en noir que je me sentais protégée avec vous et Sakurai-san à mes côtés. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être naïve ! En réalité, vous ne me protégiez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Vous deviez juste m'empêcher de m'échapper, c'est ça ? Tout comme ses vêtements, ces chaussures qui m'empêchent de courir, ces robes qui me déshabillent plus qu'elles ne me vêtent. Je pensais le danger à l'extérieur alors que le pire était tout près de moi... » Elle lui sourit avant de reprendre joyeusement « Prêt pour le déménagement ?  
Ohno opina et regarda dehors, la laissant manger seule.   
Quelques heures plus tard, ils partirent en direction de la nouvelle demeure de la jeune femme. Il faisait encore froid pour la saison et Mee-na se couvrit d'un manteau épais, un chapeau à voilette la protégeant des regards interrogateurs qu'elle aurait pu rencontrer.  
C'était une jolie maison, à n'en point douter. Bien sûr elle n'avait rien du faste de celle de Sakurai, mais elle était dans un quartier calme et son maitre avait pris soin qu'elle ai un grand jardin pour se promener sans avoir à sortir de l'enceinte de la maison.  
Quand elle en passa le seuil, une jolie jeune fille l'attendait, habillée en noir et blanc à la façon des bonnes européennes et dans un sourire heureux s'inclinant devant la jeune femme et son garde du corps.  
« Konnishi wa ! Je m'appelle Momo-chan et j'ai été engagée pour devenir votre demoiselle de compagnie. »  
Mee-na s'était attendue à trouver une vieille femme acariatre et fut surprise du choix de l'Oyabun.  
« Quel âge as-tu ? »demanda-t-elle gentiment  
« 20 ans, Madame. »  
Mee-na lui sourit et lui tendant son manteau, ses gants et son chapeau, s'avança dans l'entrée. La jeune servante ne pu retenir un petit cri en voyant le visage de sa nouvelle maitresse.  
« Vous êtes tombée Madame ?  
-Non, Momo-chan, je ne suis pas tombée. »  
La jeune fille jeta un regard à l'homme qui ne la quittait pas mais ne pu rien tirer de son expression neutre.  
Elle revint à la jeune femme et ne pu s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle était très belle et gracieuse,la mélancolie de son regard la rendait infiniment touchante.  
Momo entendit le bruit des talons de sa maitresse claquer sur le sol, se déplaçant de pièce en pièce.  
« C'est votre chambre, Ohno-san, je suppose ? »dit-elle en voyant une chambre épurée, où se trouvait un socle à épées. « Alors la mienne ne doit pas être très loin... »  
Elle ouvrit quelques autres portes, retrouvant dans l'agencement des pièces le savoir-faire de Sakurai. Quand elle arriva au bout du couloir, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et elle se sentit totalement paralysée par la peur qui la saisit.  
La pièce de ses cauchemars était sous ses yeux.  
Il avait fait reproduire à l'identique sa salle de jeu. Le même anneau au plafond. Les cordes accrochées au mur prêtes à être utilisées. Des instruments de plaisir étrangers qu'il ne manquait jamais de lui ramener en souvenir de ses voyages.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, Mee-na avait porté ses mains sur sa bouche et les larmes avaient commencé à mouiller ses joues.  
Pourtant qu'avait-elle imaginé ? Qu'une fois son cadre de vie modifié, il renoncerait à la torturer ? Elle tourna la tête vers Ohno qui gardait les yeux rivés au sol.  
Mee-na reprit son souffle et referma la porte avec douceur avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
Quand la nuit tomba, elle patienta près de la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que seules les étoiles éclairent la maison.  
Puis elle sortit de ses bagages les souliers plats qu'elle avait volé à Maria et enfila les vêtements masculins qu'elle avait subtilisé précautionneusement. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta dans le jardin sans faire de bruit, son précieux papier dans la main.  
Doucement elle passa l'enceinte du jardin, sentant le vent de la liberté lui donner des ailes.  
Puis elle marcha. Pendant plusieurs heures, elle suivit les rues de Tokyo, demandant parfois son chemin aux rares passants. Elle n'avait pas peur. Après avoir vu le diable en face tant de fois, plus rien ne pouvait l'effrayer.  
Il faisait presque jour quand elle arriva devant le « Nemesis ».  
Comme il était écrit sur le papier, c'était le club de Jun.   
De l'autre côté de la rue, Mee-na pu voir les taxis se presser à l'entrée, des gens entrant et sortant, riant, s'amusant. Tellement éloignés d'elle.  
Et soudain son cœur s'arrêta. Il était là, devant la porte du club.  
Il avait grandi assurément. Jun portait un costume sombre et ses cheveux avaient suffisamment poussé pour qu'il les attache en une courte queue de cheval. En le voyant si beau, son cœur de grande sœur se serra. Il avait l'air en forme. L'avait-il totalement oublié ? Impossible.  
Ses pieds se mirent en marche d'eux-même vers lui.   
Dans sa gorge se forma un cri silencieux en le voyant rire et esquisser un mouvement.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente tirée en arrière, une main sur la bouche, une étreinte de fer empêchant tout mouvement.  
Mee-na se retrouva dans une ruelle, plaquée au mur, avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Ohno se trouvait devant elle.  
« Ou vous comptiez aller ? »demanda-t-il durement.  
« Ohno-san, s'il vous plait ! Laissez-moi le voir. Même un peu. Il est là, tout près.  
-Et si vous courez vers lui, il vous laissera repartir ? »  
Mee-na baissa la tête.  
« S'il vous plait... »ne sut-elle qu'articuler.  
« Mee-na... »murmura Ohno « Vous allez le faire tuer. S'il s'oppose à Sakurai, il mourra. »  
Mee-na le regarda perdue soudain. Elle regarda à nouveau Jun et le vit s'éloigner, prenant un autre homme par l'épaule. Il riait et l'autre riait aussi. Il avait l'air heureux.  
« Rentrons. »dit-elle à Ohno.   
Il acquiesça et se glissa à ses côtés, hélant un taxi.  
Ils s'assirent tous les deux côte à côte silencieusement et la voiture démarra.  
Peut-être la liberté n'était-elle pas là....se dit Mee-na. Peut-être avait-elle toujours été à sa portée ? Dans cette pièce même qui la glaçait d'effroi. Cet anneau, cette corde...  
Mee-na fit un bond en sentant une main toucher la sienne.  
Elle regarda son compagnon dont le regard était fixé sur elle. Pouvait-il lire dans ses pensées ? Mee-na regarda ses belles mains qui avaient tant de fois données la mort. Mais elles étaient douces et apaisantes et en sentant ses doigts s'entrelacer aux siens, elle sentit un peu de vie regagner son cœur meurtri.


	20. Chapter 20

« J'ai rendez-vous ce soir au 'Nemesis' avec Masaki...  
-Hum...je vois. »

Tacchon attrapa la carotte que lui tendait Jun et commença à la débiter pensivement, le front plissé et les lèvres légèrement pincées.

« Tu viendras avec moi, hein ?  
-...  
-Tatsu...tu m'as entendu ?  
-Bien sûr que je t'ai entendu, je suis à 20 cm de toi.  
-Alors pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?  
-Parce que...j'hésite en réalité...  
-A m'accompagner ?  
-Non, Jun...pas à t'accompagner. Pas vraiment.  
-Alors, vas-y, crache le morceau !  
-Laisse-moi finir de cuisiner, on parlera après, tu veux ?   
-Tu veux de l'aide ?  
-Non...va t'asseoir, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps»

Jun opina en faisant la moue et laissa son compagnon le temps de la reflexion qu'il lui demandait implicitement. Il s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des coussins de sol, prenant le journal du jour.   
Il releva la tête, incapable de se concentrer pour observer le dos de son amant. Celui-ci s'activait sans relâche sur le ragout qu'il préparait, totalement concentré et silencieux et Jun se demanda ce qu'il prévoyait de lui annoncer.  
En réfléchissant à la vie commune qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à maintenant, il se dit que s'il devait établir un bilan, il en aurait été bien incapable...  
Etaient-ils heureux ensemble ? Rien n'était moins sûr...Tacchon l'aimait, il en avait la conviction absolue et Jun était sincèrement peiné de ne pouvoir ressentir la même chose pour lui. Il était si solide, si indulgent avec lui, qu'il en aurait presque oublié que dans leur couple c'était lui qui était le plus âgé.   
Jun se leva pour aller chercher les bols et lui lança un regard chaleureux mais il n'obtint pas de réponse.  
Il retourna s'asseoir et fut bientôt rejoint par Tacchon qui les servit avant de prendre ses baguettes et de lancer un « Itadakimasu ».  
Il commença à manger mais Jun n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement ne quittant pas son compagnon des yeux.

« Alors ? »  
Pas de réponse.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?  
-Tu ne veux pas qu'on mange d'abord ?  
-Non, je ne peux pas manger tant que tu n'as pas vidé ton sac.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses manger après non plus... »dit Tacchon d'un ton bas.  
« Tatsu...parle. »

Le plus grand posa ses baguettes et croisa ses mains devant lui. 

« Je ne viendrais pas avec toi ce soir.  
-Mais tu étais d'accord pour qu'on couche avec une fille, tous les deux.  
-Ce que tu comptes faire n'a rien à voir avec un fantasme qui t'es personnel. Et si ça ne m'enchantais pas, je l'aurai fait, pour toi.   
-Quoi ? Mais...tout à l'heure tu as dit que tu n'hésitais pas sur le fait de m'accompagner.  
-C'est vrai, je n'hésite pas. Je suis sûr de ne pas venir avec toi.  
-Je comprends pas, là...il faut que tu m'expliques...  
-Jun...Combien ai-je de frères et sœurs ?  
-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?  
-Combien ai-je de frères et sœurs ?  
-J'en sais rien...combien...pourquoi tu me demandes ça soudainement ?  
-Tu as été renversé par une charrette quand tu avais 9 ans et tu as eu la mâchoire fracturée suite à ça. Quand tu jouais avec Mee-na elle a fait tomber un meuble sur ton pouce et te l'a brisé, c'est pour cette raison qu'il a cette drôle d'inclinaison. Chaque premier de l'an tu te rends sur la tombe de ta mère..Je continue ou tu as saisis ?  
-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?  
-Que...que tu ne t'es jamais investi dans notre histoire. Nous ne sommes pas un couple, Jun.  
-On vit ensemble, on bouffe ensemble, on travaille ensemble et on ne baise que l'un avec l'autre, c'est quoi d'autre un couple ?  
-C'est deux personnes qui s'aiment et qui comptent l'une pour l'autre.  
-Tu comptes pour moi.  
-Mais tu ne m'aimes pas.  
-...  
-Pour quelle raison es-tu venu me trouver quand Mee-na a disparue ?  
-Parce que j'avais envie de te voir, parce que j'avais besoin de toi.  
-Tu es venu me trouver parce que tu savais que je ne te ferai pas de mal. Après ce que Nino t'avais fait vivre, tu as été vers ce qui te semblais le plus sûr émotionnellement. Je ne te ferais pas de mal et tu ne souffrirais pas parce que jamais tu ne tomberais amoureux de moi. Je l'ai toujours su et j'ai accepté cet état de fait depuis longtemps. Tant que tu restes à mes côtés et que tu as besoin de moi, mais là...pourquoi veux-tu aller voir Masaki ? Ton plan a marché, il va devenir quelqu'un d'important dans la famille, autant que l'Oyabun actuel, il est sevré... alors qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?  
-Je veux qu'il soit suffisamment amoureux de moi pour m'accorder ce que je lui demanderai, même de s'opposer à l'Oyabun pour qu'il me rende Mee-na ! Et si je dois passer dans son lit pour ça, ça me convient ! » dit Jun rageusement.  
« Comme avec moi, c'est ça ? »dit-il tristement. «  Ne te méprends pas....Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait par amour pour toi Jun. Rester à Tokyo, loin de mes frères, t'aider à mettre sur pied le 'Nemesis', être ta planche de salut pour que tu ne sombres pas...  
-Ca n'a rien à voir ! Jamais je ne...  
-Arrête !  Je ne dis pas que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, mais..si tu vas chez Masaki ce soir...si tu couches avec lui par interet...tu te perdras. Pour de bon. Réflechis à ce que Mee-na voudrait que tu fasses, je suis sûr qu'elle ne voudrait pas ça pour toi, même si ça doit la sauver. On trouvera un autre moyen, je t'y aiderai.  
-Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen.  
-Alors tu es décidé à y aller ? »

Jun baissa la tête obstinément, ses poings serrés au point de faire blanchir les jointures de ses mains. 

« Je ne peux pas cautionner ça...je t'aime trop pour te regarder perdre toute trace d'humanité sans réagir. Tu es quelqu'un de gentil et de doux, Jun, tu n'es pas manipulateur. Même si ton intelligence te le permettrait...Ne laisse pas Nino gagner en devenant aussi machiavélique que lui.   
-Pourquoi on en vient à parler de lui ?  
-Parce que le jour où il t'a pris Mee-na il a piétiné ton cœur doublement. Ton cœur de frère et ton cœur d'homme amoureux. Et c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas lui pardonner. Mais la vengeance n'apporte pas la paix de l'esprit.   
-Tu es mal placé pour me faire des leçons de morale...  
-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'irréprochable. Moi et mes frères nous ne sommes pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de gens biens...Mais on vient tous du même orphelinat, on s'est toujours connu et sans nous chercher d'excuses, si la vie n'a pas été tendre avec nous, on lui a rendu au centuple ! Mais la première fois que je t'ai vu au club, tu étais lumineux...d'innocence, de gentillesse. Au milieu de toute cette fange, on ne voyait que toi. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi avant même de m'en rendre compte et malgré le fait que je savais pertinemment que tu avais envie de Nino, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de chercher à te séduire. J'ai eu envie de devenir un homme meilleur pour toi. Quand tu m'as demandé de rester je n'ai pas vraiment réflechi, je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix, non ? Mais aujourd'hui, il faut que je t'arrête...parce que je suis la personne qui t'aime le plus au monde.  
-Dès que Mee-na sera libre, je te promet...  
-Mais tu ne seras plus capable de la regarder en face à ce moment-là ! Tu n'oublieras pas ce que tu as fait, je peux te le garantir !   
-Tatsu..s'il te plait... »supplia Jun en le rejoignant de l'autre côté de la table.  
Il prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser mais Tacchon tourna la tête avant de se lever, le laissant seul assis.  
« Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ? »demanda le plus grand en le regardant.  
« Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois faire ce que j'ai à faire. »  
Tacchon alla dans la chambre et ressorti avec sa veste, en l'enfilant.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »l'interrogea Jun en se levant.

L'autre mit les mains sur les hanches, la tête baissée, avant de venir à Jun et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il le serra à le briser avant de prendre son visage en coupe entre ses mains et de déposer un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres.  
« Quand tu reviendras je ne serais plus là... » souffla-t-il tout bas en plantant son regard tendre dans le sien. Il sortit sans se retourner et sans claquer la porte.  
Jun le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était là qu'une astuce pour le faire renoncer. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire marche arrière. Il bu son verre d'alcool et prit la direction du club.

En passant la porte il vit Masaki attablé qui lui fit un geste engageant. Jun prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.  
« Komba wa, Masaki-san.  
-Komba wa Jun-kun. Tu es seul ?  
-Hum, oui...  
-Tacchon nous rejoindra plus tard ?  
-Je ne pense pas, non...  
-Oh, une dispute d'amoureux ?   
-Plus ou moins, oui.  
-J'ai invité quelqu'un, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Jun le regarda et vit son sourire franc non dénué de malice. Que lui avait-il préparé ?  
Quand il vit entrer son ancien collègue, il déglutit difficilement...

« Nino, on est là ! »lui cria Masaki.

Nino leur fit un geste de salut et vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Masaki.

« Ca fait plaisir de vous voir réunis ! »lança-t-il en les prenant tous deux par l'épaule.  
« Masaki-san qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je croyais que nous avions rendez-vous tous les deux ? » Jun commençait à angoisser à l'idée de voir Nino se joindre à leur petite partie.  
« Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! »dit-il joyeusement.

Nino baissa la tête et malgré ses efforts, il ne pu cacher bien longtemps son hilarité. Jun sentit la colère l'envahir soudainement.

« Si tu voyais ta tête ! » dit Nino en riant franchement « Masaki-san, ce n'est pas bien de se moquer de ses frères...  
-Gomen, gomen, c'était trop tentant ! Perds cette mine de croque-mort, Jun-kun, je ne vais pas te manger, malgré tout ce que tu peux imaginer !  
-Alors pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?  
-D'abord, je tenais à te préciser quelque chose. Je suis hétéro. A 200%.  
-Mais...mais vous m'avez embrassé ! Et vous m'avez dit...enfin pour le sevrage...  
-Je t'ai un peu fait marcher, excuse-moi. Notre nouvel Oyabun ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix...il est très à cheval sur les règles du clan, y compris celle concernant la drogue. Et puis, Nino ne voulait plus rien me donner, j'ai dû me faire une raison.  
-Je vois...alors pourquoi cette mascarade ?  
-Pour m'amuser un peu d'abord...et parce que Nino me l'a demandé. Je pensais lui rendre service en veillant un peu sur toi, mais en réalité, tu es un homme plus qu’intéressant, Jun-kun. Et je m'en voudrais de briser un couple comme le tien...tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ?   
-Nino ? »demanda Jun.  
« J'ai vraiment vu Mee-na, Jun, je peux te le jurer sur la tête de mon père. Masaki l'a vu aussi, c'est lui qui m'a permis d'entrer dans la maison »

Jun lança un regard à Masaki mais celui-ci sirotait tranquillement son verre comme si tout ceci lui était totalement familier.

« Mais je ne sais pas où elle se trouve maintenant. Notre Oyabun la protège comme la banque nationale. Et Ohno lui est assigné. »

Jun sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long de la colonne vertébrale en voyant l'image de l'éxecuteur lui traverser l'esprit.

« Je vois...  
-Mais tout n'est pas perdu ! »sourit-il. Jun releva la tête et regarda son ancien ami et collègue.  
« Il y a une bonne nouvelle là-dedans ?  
-Oui ! Tu as le magicien pour t'aider, on va la retrouver...et Masaki-san a promis de nous aider aussi le moment venu. » 

Jun se tourna vers le chef yakuza. 

« Pour quelle raison, nous aideriez-vous à enlever Mee-na à l'Oyabun ?  
-Parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment lui-même avec elle. Je suis désolé d'avoir à te dire cela mais ta sœur ne fait pas ressortir ce qu'il y a de mieux chez lui...Et, parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le fait qu'on violente une jolie fille.  
-Merci Masaki-san. »lui dit Jun en s'inclinant. Il savait parfaitement que tout n'était pas réglé, loin de là mais enfin il voyait une lueur au bout du tunnel. Même si le fait de devoir faire à nouveau équipe avec Nino ne l'enchantait pas...  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? »demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme soudainement, faisant sourire Nino malgré lui.  
« On la retrouve, et on trouve un moyen de la faire sortir de la maison sans qu'Ohno nous découpe en morceau. Mais avant il nous faut un point de chute pour elle et pour toi aussi, j'imagine que tu ne la laisseras pas vivre seule.  
-Non, je ne la laisserais pas.  
-Donc à supposer qu'on trouve sa nouvelle maison, qu'on puisse en sortir vivants et qu'on la planque, il ne nous restera plus qu'a prier pour espérer que Sakurai ne soit pas en mesure de se venger de nous.  
-Du gateau... »dit Jun en allumant sa cigarette, un sourire au coin de la bouche.  
« Du gateau » confirma Nino en le regardant attentivement, heureux de voir qu'enfin un début de dialogue s'était installé entre eux.   
« Je...je vais vous laisser ! »dit Jun précipitamment comme s'il venait de se souvenir qu'une affaire urgente l'attendait. Les deux autres lui lancèrent des regards étonnés mais le saluèrent en le voyant se lever.

Jun couru jusqu'à chez lui de toute la force de ses jambes pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son compagnon. Il avait raison depuis le début. Il existait un moyen de s'en sortir en gardant un minimum d'éthique personnelle, même s’il allait devoir accepter que Nino soit à nouveau dans les parages pour cela.

« Tatsu ! » cria-t-il en entrant chez lui. 

Mais la maison était sombre et vide.   
Jun fonça à la chambre mais il ne trouva qu'une pièce vide. Il rata un battement de cœur en constatant que sur l'étagère ne se trouvait plus sa valise. L'odeur musquée de son parfum viril subsistait encore remplaçant celle de Mee-na désormais.  
Il s'accroupit en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il était à nouveau seul...Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on ne découvre la valeur d'une relation qu'une fois qu'elle est brisée, se dit-il en sentant une larme couler le long de sa joue.


	21. Chapter 21

« Ohno-sannnn... ?  
-...  
-Ohno-san, vous êtes marié ?  
-Hum...non...  
-Ohno-san, je peux vous demander votre prénom...Ohno-sannn ? » lança Momo en courant après le garde-du-corps qui s'était habilement esquivé dans une autre pièce sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Mee-na sourit en voyant l'air dépité de la jeune servante qui déployait des trésors d'obstination pour le faire parler. Elle croisa son image dans le miroir qui lui faisait face et détourna rapidement le regard de cette ombre auquel le sourire donnait un aspect effrayant.   
Pourtant depuis cette fois où elle s'était échappée de la maison, sa vie avait été considérablement modifiée.  
Avoir eu l'occasion de revoir Jun et de constater qu'il avait l'air heureux l'avait comme vidée de toute force...Depuis qu'elle était retenue chez Sakurai, la seule pensée de retrouver son frère un jour l'avait tenue debout, malgré tout. Mais il vivait bien, avait prospéré, riait avec ses amis...tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.  
Ohno n'avait pas soufflé mot de sa petite aventure à Sakurai malgré la certitude qu'elle en avait et ce secret partagé lui avait posé question. Qu'avait-il à gagner à la couvrir ? Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus cet homme se montrait énigmatique à ses yeux...  
Lorsque le taxi les avait déposés tous deux devant la maison, il était entré sans un mot, sans s'assurer qu'elle le suivrait et n'avait même pas vérifié qu'elle regagnait bien sa chambre. Cependant il devait l'observer...puisqu'il était devant le club à ses côtés, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Alors pour quelle raison ne l'avait-il pas arrêté dès le seuil passé ? Et pourquoi s'était-il montré si gentil avec elle...autant de questions qui n'obtiendraient jamais de réponses, mais qui dans ses journées sans occupation devenaient obsédantes.   
Le voir se faire martyriser par son exact opposé, une jeune fille exubérante et volubile, la réjouissait au plus haut point, une douce vengeance pour elle qui n'avait jamais réussi à le destabiliser.  
Mee-na passait ses journées à regarder par la fenêtre, chaque jour se ressemblant un peu plus. Elle ne parvenait même pas à se réjouir de l'absence de son maitre qui depuis son mariage faisait le tour des familles importantes du pays pour faire part de la nouvelle alliance qui liait son clan à celui de sa femme. 

« Madame...comment est Monsieur ? »lui avait demandé un jour Momo en l'aidant à s'habiller.  
« Il est...ce n'est pas un homme doux. »lui répondit Mee-na se remémorant les paroles qu'il avait lui-même prononcé ce premier jour de leur 'vie de couple'.  
« C'est...c'est lui qui vous a fait ça ? »demanda-t-elle encore en montrant une ancienne brulure qui avait cicatrisé en laissant une marque sur son épaule.  
« Oui. C'est lui, effectivement. »Mee-na avait des remords à faire pénétrer cette jeune fille innocente dans son monde de violence, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé d'explication à ses multiples marques que chaque jour la jeune fille avait sous les yeux en l'assistant.  
« Mon père aussi frappait ma mère. »lui avait-elle dit laconiquement. « Mais juste quand il était saoul. Et ses marques à elle ne ressemblaient pas à ça...Vous...vous l'avez mis en colère, Madame ?  
-Non, Momo-chan. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer la relation qui est la notre, mais il n'a pas besoin d'être en colère pour être un peu brutal... »minimisa-t-elle pour épargner la jeune servante.  
Momo la regarda sans comprendre et Mee-na souhaita qu'elle n'ai pas à comprendre trop vite de quoi était fait le caractère de Sakurai. 

« Madame...  
-Oui ?  
-Ohno-san m'a dit que vous étiez une maîtresse d'école.  
-Quoi ? Ohno-san t'a dit ça ?  
-Oui. Et il m'a dit que vous appreniez aux enfants à écrire. »  
Mee-na sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite à l'évocation de ce qu'avait été sa vie auparavant. Sa douce inconscience de ce que l'âme humaine pouvait receler de pire...  
« Oh..il t'en a dit des choses...c'est assez, euh, inhabituel de sa part.  
-Est-ce que vous m'apprendriez ?  
-A ecrire ?  
-Mon prénom.  
-Oui, si tu veux, je peux te montrer. »

Momo lui avait offert un sourire enchanté et ne l'avait plus lâchée jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éxécute, sous l'oeil légèrement moqueur d'Ohno, trop heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à se débarrasser de sa groupie.  
« Ohno-san »l'interpella Mee-na sans lever les yeux de la feuille sur laquelle Momo s'appliquait à reproduire les kanjis de son prénom, la langue tirée en signe d'effort.  
Le yakuza la regarda surpris autant que dérangé dans ses réflexions.  
« Je me souviens qu'il y a un moment, j'ai écris votre nom. Avez-vous encore la feuille que je vous avais donné ? »  
Il opina, se questionnant visiblement sur ce qui allait suivre.  
« Je me rends compte que je ne vous ai jamais expliqué ce que signifiaient les kanjis que je vous ai donné...Voulez-vous que je vous fasse voir ? »  
Ohno regarda Momo qui ne se préoccupait absolument pas de leur conversation et il vint s'asseoir gracieusement près de Mee-na. Celle-ci reprit une feuille et son pinceau et tout en calligraphiant lui expliqua :   
« 大, signifie 'grand', et ça se lit おお 'oo', le kanji suivant le 野, veut dire 'champ'. Et est lu comme un の [no],智, signifie ‘avisé', 'intelligent', ou ' raison’. Il se lit comme ça,さとし [satoshi]  
Et voilà, et en combinant le tout, vous obtenez un grand champ de sagesse....大野智”Conclut-elle d'un léger mouvement de pinceau, avant de le regarder en souriant. Il fixait la feuille et lui sourit largement à son tour, révélant une dentition blanche parfaite qui lui donnait un air angélique. Elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite et lui tendit maladroitement son œuvre pour chasser toute trace de bizarrerie entre eux.

« Arigatou... »souffla-t-il en contemplant le dessin.  
« Vous...vous voulez essayer ? »demanda Mee-na en lui tendant le pinceau.

Il le prit et posant le modèle face à lui, reproduit les dessins compliqués sans aucune difficulté apparente. Sans le remarquer les deux jeunes femmes avaient retenu leur souffle aussi concentrées qu'il pouvait l'être.  
Lorsqu'il releva son pinceau, elles restèrent sans voix.

« Vous êtes super doué, Oh-san ! »lui lança Momo ingénument.  
« Arigatou. »dit Ohno visiblement content de lui. 

Mee-na ressentit une fierté indicible en les voyant tous les deux fiers d'eux-même. Elle avait totalement oublié le plaisir qu'elle avait jadis à enseigner.   
En sentant sur elle le regard doux du garde du corps elle su que lui qui ne parlait jamais qu'a bon escient n'avait pas parlé à Momo de son travail d'enseignante innocemment.  
« Arigatou » souffla-t-elle à Ohno avant de remettre Momo au travail.  
Et la vie s'était organisée pour cet étrange trio, sans heurts autre que ceux causés par la trop grande spontanéité de la jeune servante.  
Mee-na en était presque venue à oublier que ce n'était qu'une parenthèse exceptionnelle dans sa vie d'esclave sexuelle...

« Vous êtes sûre, Mee-na-san ?  
-Bien sûr, je n'ai pas deux mains gauche. A la maison, c'est toujours moi qui faisait à manger...  
-Mais depuis combien de temps vous n'avez pas mis les pieds dans une cuisine ?  
-Arrête Momo-chan, profites de ce moment de liberté, et je suis certaine que tu vas adorer la cuisine coréenne. Tu en as déjà mangé ?  
-Jamais.  
-Ah tu vois, je vais vous faire le plat préféré de mon frère. Il s'est toujours régalé en le mangeant...c'était une recette de ma grand-mère. Donne-moi le gingembre s'il te plait. »

Momo fit ce qui lui été demandé non sans retenir une moue de suspicion en jetant un œil au contenu de la marmite fumante.  
Mee-na ne se départissait cependant pas d'un sourire heureux en sentant l'odeur chargée de souvenirs envahir ses narines. Elle tourna sa cuillère en bois avec habileté et la tendit à Momo.

« Tiens, goûtes !  
-Pas question.  
-allez Momo-chan, où es ton esprit aventureux ? Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer !  
-OHNO-SAN !! »dit la plus jeune sans lâcher des yeux la cuillère au contenu suspect.   
Le yakuza fut là en un clin d'oeil et balaya la pièce du regard en un clignement d'oeil, voyant les deux femmes face-à-face, l'une avec une cuillère à la main et l'autre le regard inquiet.

« Vous ne voulez pas goûter ce que Mee-na-san nous a cuisiné ?  
-Euh...je n'y tiens pas...  
-Allez, un peu de courage, vous êtes un yakuza oui ou non ? »dit joueusement Mee-na en lui tendant l'objet du délit.  
Il s'approcha et en prit le contenu du bout des lèvres.  
« Alors ? »dit Mee-na enthousiaste.  
« Hum, c'est bon.  
-Oh-san, la vérité ? »demanda Momo les poings sur les hanches.  
« C'est...un peu spécial.  
-Quoi ? »demanda Mee-na étonnée « Pourtant j'ai fait comme avec Jun et il aime tellement ça qu'il ne m'en laisse même pas... »dit-elle en goutant à son tour avant de faire une moue de dégout. « C'est infect ! »  
Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire avant qu'Ohno ne lui lance : 

« Il doit sacrément vous aimer pour manger ça avec le sourire ! »

Mee-na lui sourit, confuse, ne pouvant réprimer les battements de son cœur désordonnés en le voyant rire sincèrement. 

« Et bien, et bien, on s'amuse bien ici... »dit une voix grave derrière eux.

Mee-na sentit son épiderme se dresser de peur avant même de se retourner.  
Ohno reprit son visage impassible alors que Momo s'inclinait pour saluer le maitre de maison.  
Sho leur souriait et retira ses gants avant de les tendre avec son manteau à la servante qui s'était avancée pour les prendre.  
Puis il avança vers Mee-na qui s'était pétrifiée.

« Tu fais la cuisine, Mee-na ?  
-H-hi...  
-Tu me fais gouter ? »  
Elle opina et lui tendit la cuillère précautionneusement.  
« Hum...c'est pas mauvais. »dit-il de manière appréciative. « Ohno. » le salua-t-il d'un signe de tête.  
« Vous...vous êtes rentré ?  
-Cet après-midi et ma première visite est pour toi...tu m'as manqué. »dit-il en se mettant derrière elle pour la prendre par la taille. 

Mee-na ferma les yeux et serra les dents, réprimant à grand peine un frisson de dégout en sentant ses mains autour d'elle.

« Votre voyage s'est bien passé ? »demanda-t-elle dans un souffle   
« J'aurai aimé que tu sois là, si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de toi... »

Elle serra un peu plus les poings pour ne pas laisser paraître ce que lui inspirait ces mots.  
« Tout s'est bien passé en mon absence, Ohno ? »demanda Sakurai en posant ses lèvres dans le cou de son esclave tout en levant les yeux sur le garde-du-corps qui se trouvait face à eux et les regardait fixement.  
Ohno hocha la tête sans répondre à voix haute.  
Sakurai fit glisser ses mains et en passa une dans le décolleté de Mee-na la posant sur son sein pendant que l'autre venait caresser sa cuisse, relevant sa jupe pour révéler le haut d'un bas. Elle tenta de baisser sa jupe, se tordant entre ses bras , évitant à tout prix le regard d'Ohno, rouge de honte.  
Mais Sakurai la tenait fermement et l'étreint encore plus fort pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger.

« Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse de me voir Mee-na. »

Mee-na ouvrit les yeux et vit Ohno regarder un couteau de cuisine qui traînait encore sur le plan de travail. Si elle ne faisait rien il allait l'attaquer, elle en avait l'intime conviction. Et s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à l'Oyabun, le clan le ferait tuer.  
Elle arrêta de se débattre et tenta de se tourner vers lui.  
La sentant se détendre entre ses bras il s'immobilisa et la laissa faire.

« Je suis si heureuse que vous soyez revenu, Sakurai-san. »dit-elle doucement en passant ses bras autour de son cou avant d'embrasser ses lèvres froides.  
Il était en colère. Elle le sentait tendu entre ses bras, tous ses muscles bandés contre elle, lui donnait l'impression de serrer un bloc de granit. Il la regardait les paupières mi-close, la veine proéminente de son cou battant furieusement.  
Elle darda sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, caressant sa nuque, demandant l'accès de sa bouche.  
Mee-na vit son regard se troubler enfin, et alors qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres pour la laisser pénétrer sa bouche, elle le sentit durcir contre son ventre.  
Elle l'embrassa doucement, se collant contre lui avec sensualité le rappelant un peu plus à elle, détournant sa colère.  
Ce fut presque un soulagement de le sentir lui tirer les cheveux durement pour qu'elle brise le baiser et le regarde dans les yeux.  
Ohno esquissa un mouvement mais Sho l'arrêta.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ?   
-Je vous laisse. »

Ohno fit quelques pas avant d'entendre son nom à nouveau. Il se retourna et vit Mee-na allongée sur le plan de travail, Sakurai commençant à oter ses bretelles.

« Ce n'est plus la peine de revenir ici. Tu seras à nouveau à mon service. Quelqu'un d'autre s'occupera de Mee-na. »

Ohno sentit son sang s'enflammer de colère.  
Mee-na avait tourné la tête et ne le regardait pas, totalement immobile...minérale.  
Il sortit de la maison en claquant la porte et héla un taxi qu'il orienta vers le centre de Tokyo.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard il se retrouva au pied d'un immeuble miteux où il entra sans hésiter.   
Il alla tambouriner à la première porte du 3ème étage et entendit un grognement lui répondre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un Nino en débardeur et pantalon lache.  
S'il fut étonné de se retrouver face à Ohno, rien ne parut dans son attitude.

« Tiens donc, Ohno-san...qu'est-ce qui t'amènes chez moi ?  
-Je vais t'aider à sortir Mee-na de là. »  
Cette fois, Nino ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise sincère...avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer.


	22. Chapter 22

Une fois qu'Ohno eu fini son récit, Nino n'aurait pu dire ce qui l'avait le plus retourné. La folie de Sakurai bien au-delà de ce que dans ses pires craintes il avait pu imaginer, le fait que malgré cela Mee-na soit encore en vie et trouve la force de vouloir s'échapper, ou le fait qu'Ohno soit si différent de ce qu'il pensait.   
Il savait que Mee-na pouvait faire des miracles, c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait mis sur le chemin de Sakurai, il y a des siècles lui semblait-il, mais jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'elle influencerait suffisamment Ohno pour que celui-ci se retourne contre son maitre.   
L'éxecuteur avait dû voir bien des choses dans sa vie au service de l'épée et pourtant, en l'écoutant parler de la jeune femme, Nino avait compris que jamais il n'avait touché du doigt la personnalité d'Ohno. En réalité c'était un homme qui n'avait d'autre maitre que celui qu'il avait décidé de servir...quelque chose chez Sakurai avait dû le séduire à une époque, sa grande intelligence peut-être, son charisme certainement qui avait fait qu'il avait décidé de le suivre.   
Mais depuis Mee-na, Ohno avait fini par perdre de vue l'homme qu'il avait un jour reconnu pour patron. Au début, lorsqu'elle était venue vivre chez l'Oyabun, Ohno ne lui avait accordé que peu de crédit...il avait pensé que c'était une femme frivole utilisant ses charmes pour s'aliéner un homme puissant, mais le temps lui avait donné tort et cette femme pleine de dignité et de force avait forcé son admiration. Jusqu'à ce que la situation lui devienne totalement insupportable et que Sakurai se serve de lui pour la violenter un peu plus...  
Lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans la cuisine comprendre ce qu'il allait faire et se sacrifier une fois de plus pour qu'il ne se mette pas en danger, il avait compris. Elle n'avait plus que peu de temps à vivre...Et si Sakurai ne la tuait pas par mégarde, Mee-na s'en chargerait elle-même, intentionnellement ou pas.   
L'homme de la situation s'était imposé à son esprit immédiatement, Ninomiya Kazunari.  
Ohno s'il ne parlait que peu était loin d'être aveugle aux manigances de chaque yakuza du clan...Tant qu'aucune de ces stratégies ne mettait son patron en péril, il n'avait aucune raison de bouger et depuis de longues années, il avait laissé Nino se placer sans jamais le perdre de vue. Il n'aurait pourtant pas cru qu'il jouerait avec une telle maestria...

« En pratique, tu me dis qu'elle a un nouveau garde-du-corps, voire plusieurs et que Sakurai veille sur elle comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux...  
-C'est ça.  
-Maintenant qu'il est rentré, et qu'il doit avoir fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour mettre sa femme enceinte, je me doute qu'il va passer beaucoup plus de temps chez sa maitresse...ça a dû lui manquer pendant toutes ces semaines. »

Les deux hommes réflechissaient au meilleur moyen de faire sortir la jeune femme de son enfer sans risquer de la faire tuer, ni à courte ni à longue échéance...et pour cela il leur fallait garder la tête froide hors de tout jugement trop émotionnel.

« Ca va pas être simple...  
-Son frère ?  
-Je ne pense pas que tu doives lui dire ce que tu m'as raconté. Ce serait trop difficile pour lui et si on ne peut pas la sauver, autant ne pas ternir davantage le souvenir qu'il a d'elle...  
-Mm...  
-On a un avantage cependant. Masaki a accepté de nous aider.  
-Masaki a accepté de nous aider ? »dit Ohno l'air sceptique.  
« Ouais, je pense qu'il a envie de se hisser à la tête du clan. A mon avis, qu'il aime sa mère ou non, le fait que Sakurai l'ai évincé aussi brusquement a dû lui rester en travers de la gorge...  
-Je comprends mieux.  
-Tu penses pouvoir la faire sortir de la maison de nuit ?  
-Oui. Il suffit que je tue le garde.  
-Ok, rengaine ton katana, Samourai...si tu fais ça, tu seras forcément accusé.  
-Sauf si Masaki requiert mes services pour cette nuit précise et raconte que j'étais avec lui.  
-Tu fais flipper. Sérieux quand tu parles t'es encore plus flippant.  
-Alors je me tais ?  
-Non, non, ça me sidère c'est tout...mais je t'en prie. Tu as d'autres idées ?  
-Il lui faut un point de chute.  
-Exact. Et là je pense que moins on sera nombreux à savoir où elle se trouve, mieux ce sera.  
-Je suis d'accord.   
-Je m'occuperais d'elle.  
-C'est mon rôle de m'occuper d'elle. Je m'occupe d'elle depuis un an.  
-Je le vois bien mais si tu ne reprends pas ta place rapidement auprès de Sakurai, ça attirera ses soupçons si le fait que sa maitresse ai disparue ne porte pas déjà son attention sur toi. Il ne s'occupe pas de moi. Je peux disparaître plusieurs jours sans éveiller l'attention.  
-Et après ?  
-Le mieux qu'on puisse lui souhaiter c'est de vivre paisiblement loin de tout yakuza. »  
Ohno baissa la tête, tentant de se convaincre que c'était effectivement la meilleure des choses pour Mee-na.

 

Le soir, Nino se rendit au « Nemesis » comme à son habitude et ne suscita pas plus l'attention que n'importe client plus que régulier.  
Il alla au comptoir où se trouvait Jun, qui faisait l'inventaire de ses bouteilles avec le barman.  
« Komba wa, Matsumoto-san. »dit-il avec emphase.  
« Yo, Nino » lui répondit Jun sans lever les yeux de son comptoir, faisant sourire le yakuza.  
Jun discuta avec le barman avant de repasser de l'autre côté et de faire un geste à Nino pour l'entrainer à sa suite.  
Ils s'assirent à une table du club en retrait et une serveuse leur apporta deux bières en les saluant.  
« Masaki va nous retrouver tout de suite, tiens quand on parle du loup... »  
A la porte d'entrée se tenait le chef yakuza accompagné d'une nouvelle jeune femme qui ne semblait pas farouche et gloussait alors qu'il passait la main sur sa taille. En apercevant le duo, il lui désigna une table avant de les rejoindre.

« Bonsoir Messieurs...  
-Komba wa Masaki-san...  
-Alors ? »dit-il en s'asseyant. « Quoi de neuf en ce qui concerne notre affaire ?  
-J'ai quelqu'un qui accepte de se joindre à nous... »commença Nino.  
« Attend Nino ! » le coupa Jun en se tournant vers lui « Si on est trop nombreux on va attirer l'attention, on a pas besoin de ça !  
-Je peux te garantir que de lui, on peut en avoir besoin...  
-Qui ?  
-Ohno Satoshi. »  
Il s'arrêta fier de son petit effet en voyant les deux autres rester bouche-bée.  
« Pourquoi ? »demanda Jun  
« C'est vrai...c'est l'éxecuteur du clan, on peut se demander pourquoi il planterait un couteau dans le dos de Sakurai.... »compléta Masaki  
« Pour la plus simple des raisons : il est amoureux d'elle. »conclu Nino dans un sourire.

Jun pris une gorgée de bière pour faire passer la boule qui venait de se former dans sa gorge.

« C'est de pire en pire...Après l'Oyabun, le tueur..  
-Détrompe-toi, ils n'ont rien à voir l'un avec l'autre » reprit Nino, alors que Masaki acquiesçait pour signifier son accord. « ne te fies pas aux apparences. Lui il ne tue pas par plaisir.   
-C'est toi qui m'a dit de me méfier de lui plus que de tout autre, Nino.  
-Depuis quand tu crois ce que je te dis ? »dit-il totalement de mauvaise foi. « Non, sans blague aucune, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait touché par Mee-na au point de le faire renier ses engagements auprès de Sakurai. » finit-il en souriant sincèrement à Jun.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »demanda Jun  
« Il m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on la sorte rapidement de la maison. »dit-il sans s'étendre davantage, faisant tout de même ressentir l'urgence de la situation. « Il peut aller la chercher de nuit et la mettre en lieu sûr.  
-En lieu sûr ?  
-Dans un premier temps il va me l'amener et ensuite, j'irai la cacher.  
-Où ?  
-Je ne peux pas te le dire, Jun-kun. Moins on sera nombreux à savoir où elle se trouve, mieux ce sera pour elle et pour nous tous.  
-Attend, tu n'es quand même pas en train de me dire que je ne la verrai pas ?  
-Je comprends que tu aies du mal à avaler la pilule mais si Mee-na est kidnappée de chez lui, que tu disparais de ton club en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il va penser ?  
-Combien de temps ? »  
Nino eu mal au cœur soudain en voyant le regard triste de celui qui restait son shatei malgré tout.  
« J'en sais rien, Jun, j'en sais rien. »  
Jun...simplement Jun...Nino fut surpris qu'il ne le reprenne pas, mais s'en réjouit intérieurement.  
« Masaki-san ! Ohno a besoin que vous demandiez à Sakurai de vous le prêter pour une nuit.  
-Laquelle ?  
-Le plus tôt sera le mieux. C'est cette nuit là qu'il ira chercher Mee-na. Vous n'aurez qu'à témoigner le lendemain qu'il a passé la nuit à vos côtés.  
-Très bien, j'irai le trouver demain.  
-Merci, Masaki-san. » dit Jun en s'inclinant légèrement.  
« Je vous préviens dès que j'ai la confirmation de la date mais je pense que ce sera fait dans la semaine. Je vous laisse, je suis attendu. »

Nino et Jun se levèrent avec lui pour le saluer puis se rassirent laissant le silence s'installer entre eux, chacun perdu dans ses réflexions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'en pense Tadayoshi ? »demanda Nino au bout d'un moment.  
« Il...n'en pense rien.   
-Comment ça ?  
-Il est reparti au Kansai.  
-Définitivement ?  
-Définitivement.  
-Je vois.  
-Moi non. Si toi tu comprends, tant mieux, ça me rassure.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Non, je te mens.  
-Tu sais...c'est très étrange de parler avec quelqu'un sans avoir quoi que ce soit à cacher.  
-Tu as toujours quelque chose à cacher, Nino. En ce moment même je sais que tu as encore quelques as dans la manche...  
-Que veux-tu, on m'appelle le Magicien, non ?  
-Très drôle.  
-Jun, je te promets que je ferai tout pour qu'elle s'en sorte indemne.  
-Arrête tes salades. Tu me prends vraiment pour un gosse naïf, hein ? Tu crois que je ne me doute pas de ce qu'elle endure tous les jours. Tu crois que je pense la retrouver comme je l'ai quitté ? Tu sais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, ce matin là avant de devenir un Kobun...je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. C'est les derniers mots qu'on a échangé. J'espère qu'elle garde cette scène en tête, tout comme moi, c'est tout ce qui me fait tenir.  
-Je suis désolé, Jun. Sincèrement. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.  
-Et pour ce que tu lui as fait à elle aussi ? Alors quand Ohno te l'amènera et que tu la conduiras dans un endroit que toi seul connait, j'espère que tu auras les tripes de lui dire ce que tu as fait en la regardant dans les yeux. Et j'espère qu'alors elle te crachera au visage. »

Nino baissa la tête, foudroyé par la violence de la haine que lui portait toujours Jun. 

« Tu ne me pardonneras jamais, hein ? »souffla-t-il en sourdine.  
« Jamais. Je tolère ta présence pour elle. C'est tout. Comme on fait son lit on se couche, Nino, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit, non ? »

Jun ramassa leurs deux verres vides et se dirigea vers le bar avant de sortir de la salle sans plus regarder Nino.  
Il avait eu raison cette nuit-là en lui disant qu'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'était l'enfer. Depuis cette nuit-là,il marchait pied nu sur les braises, tentant d'apaiser la douleur qui était venue avec la conscience d'être devenu un bourreau, bien plus sûrement encore que ceux qui avaient tué son père.


	23. Chapter 23

« Mee-na-san, il faut manger, s'il vous plait. »

Mee-na tourna la tête vers le mur de sa chambre pour ne plus avoir à regarder le plat qui ne lui donnait que la nausée.   
Momo haussa les épaules de dépit et jeta un regard à l'homme qui se tenait à l’entrée de la pièce. Un géant transpirant et repoussant qui ne parvenait pas à fermer les boutons de sa veste trop serrée pour lui. C'était lui qui avait pris la suite d'Ohno et si la jeune fille était déçue que la jeune homme ai disparu de leurs vies, elle devait reconnaître que celui-ci était bien plus loquace. Mais il déplaisait à Mee-na, ça elle pouvait le voir.  
Depuis le jour où Sakurai était revenu de voyage et que ce nouveau garde-du-corps avait été mis à son service, elle avait refusé de sortir de sa chambre et de manger correctement. Momo parvenait à lui faire boire des infusions dans lesquelles elle glissait quelques morceaux de sucre ainsi que des soupes, mais rien d'autre n'avait passé la barrière de ses lèvres closes. Toute vie avait quitté son regard et le sourire indéfectible qu'elle affichait en voyant la jeune fille à ses côtés, effrayait bien plus qu'il ne rassurait la servante. Elle semblait heureuse d'avoir enfin un pied dans l'autre monde, Momo le ressentait intimement. Dès que Sakurai avait repassé les portes de la maison, elle s'en était ouverte à lui et son air inquiet avait fait chaud au cœur de la jeune fille. Avec un homme si aimant, elle ne pouvait que s'en sortir. Peut-être était-elle juste désespérée de ne pas lui donner d'enfants, lui avait-elle dit en confidence.  
Sakurai avait acquiescé et avait pris la direction de la chambre de sa maîtresse sans tarder.  
Elle était assise dans un fauteuil haut et regardait par la fenêtre sans bouger.

« Mee-na... »appella-t-il doucement. « Ma douce...qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Elle ne le regarda pas, semblant ne pas l'entendre. Il lui prit les mains avant de caresser sa jambe nue.

« Momo-chan s'inquiète pour toi tu sais...elle m'a dit que tu ne mangeais rien. Il faut que tu manges. Je t'ai amené un bol de riz et du curry, tiens, mange. »

Mee-na tourna la tête comme tout à l'heure avec Momo.

« Voyons ne fait pas l'enfant. Qu'est-ce que ça va te donner de te laisser mourir de faim ? Tu...tu es enceinte ? »

Mee-na tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, le regardant d'un air dégouté.

« Jamais ! »dit-elle doucement. « Jamais je ne porterai votre enfant.   
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que tu tomberas enceinte un jour...je ne pense pas avoir à t'expliquer comment sont conçu les enfants. C'est quelque chose de naturel entre deux personnes qui s'aiment... »dit-il en lui passant une mèche derrière l'oreille.  
« Je serai morte avant qu'une monstruosité pareille ne se produise. »

Sho stoppa le mouvement de sa main et son visage changea brusquement de teinte. 

« Tu mangeras Mee-na. Je peux te jurer que tu mangeras. De gré ou de force.   
-Pour que vous puissiez à nouveau me violer et me frapper ?   
-Tu deviens complètement folle ma parole ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Que vous me dégoûtez. A chaque fois que vous posez les yeux sur moi j'ai envie de vomir.  
-Pourtant tu n'as pas toujours dit ça...rappelle-toi, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a tendu des liens la première fois qu'on s'est aimé ?  
-Et je l'ai payé chaque jour depuis. Des larmes de sang.   
-Ne me pousse pas, Mee-na, tu sais que j'ai peu de patience...  
-Vous ne me faites plus peur. »

Sakurai se précipita sur elle et mit l'une de ses mains autour de sa gorge, pendant que l'autre venait se placer sur le dossier du fauteuil à quelques centimètres de sa tête.  
Mee-na le regarda droit dans les yeux et il ne pu y lire aucune peur. Juste de la joie. C'était exactement là qu'elle voulait en venir. Il lâcha brusquement sa prise et se redressa en la toisant.

« Tu ne veux pas manger, très bien. Tu veux te laisser mourir de faim, parfait. Peu importe. De l'autre côté de cette porte, il y a une jeune fille qui sera parfaite pour te succéder. »

Mee-na le regarda horrifiée. C'était donc ça depuis le début. La jeune fille et pas la vieille femme acariâtre comme dame de compagnie. Un moyen de chantage ni plus, ni moins. Une relève assurée. Maintenant que son sadisme était devenu un mode de vie, il ne se limiterait plus à la femme qu'il désirait au-delà de la raison.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle se montrera beaucoup plus obéissante que toi. »dit-il en affichant un air fier de lui alors qu'il la voyait paniquer.  
« Ne faites pas ça, s'il vous plait ! »supplia-t-elle en se levant pour venir s'accrocher à sa veste. « Ce n'est qu'une jeune fille !  
-Toi aussi tu es une jeune fille, non ?   
-Ne lui faites pas de mal, je vous en prie.  
-Alors mange et reprends ta place !  
-Je...je vais manger, je vous le promet.  
-Maintenant. »  
Il alla l'asseoir et lui posa l'assiette sur les genoux, portant une cuillère à ses lèvres tremblantes.  
Mee-na pris une bouchée, réprimant la nausée qui lui venait et une larme coula le long de sa joue.  
Sakurai lui lança un regard appréciateur et lui caressa la joue pour la féliciter.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. » dit-il en souriant. 

A cet instant Mee-na su qu'elle n'avait plus le choix.  
Elle ne pouvait mourir qu'à une condition, emmener avec elle Sakurai dans la tombe, sinon il ferait vivre la même chose à Momo...  
Mais pour cela elle devait reprendre des forces et l'endormir suffisamment pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.   
La journée du lendemain, elle se leva pour aller faire un tour dehors afin de faire travailler ses jambes. Près d'une semaine sans s'alimenter correctement, il faudrait quelques jours afin qu'elle reprenne l'habitude d'ingérer des repas normaux...Mais elle était prête pour la bataille.

« Sakurai-san a réussi à vous convaincre de remanger, Mee-na-san, je suis contente. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un homme qui vous aime tant. C'est vrai qu'il est marié à une autre, mais les hommes sont quelquefois obligés de céder face à leurs obligations, vous ne croyez pas ?  
-Momo-chan, il faut que tu me promettes une chose. Ne reste jamais seule avec lui. Il faut que tu me le jures !  
-Ne vous en faites pas Madame, il n'aime que vous. Et moi, je suis pas une voleuse d'homme vous savez !  
-Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Momo, il pourrait te faire du mal, tu m'entends ? »  
Mais à l'air amusé qu'elle lui lança, Mee-na su parfaitement qu'elle ne prenait ses avertissements que pour les manœuvres d'une femme jalouse.  
Peu importait après tout se dit-elle, dès qu'elle aurait reprit assez de force, la menace disparaîtrait avec elle...

Mais quelques nuits plus tard, Mee-na fut réveillée par un bruit sourd provenant d'une pièce contiguë. Certainement le chat, se dit-elle dans un demi-sommeil avant de faire un bond dans son lit.  
Elle fila à la fenêtre et vit avec effroi que la voiture de Sakurai était garée dans l'allée.   
Sortant de sa chambre à tâtons, elle suivit le couloir d'un pas mal assuré, tendant l'oreille. Ses craintes furent rapidement confirmées. Les gémissements qu'elle entendait désormais clairement provenaient de la chambre de la jeune servante.  
Mee-na fit demi-tour et alla à la chambre d'Ohno dans laquelle rien n'avait bougé.  
Elle prit l'une des épées qui reposait sur le présentoir et retourna jusqu'à la pièce d'où venait les bruits.  
Prenant une grande inspiration, assurant la garde de l'arme dans sa main comme elle avait tant du fois vu faire Ohno, elle ouvrit la porte et vit Sakurai de dos, en chemise. Ses manches étaient relevées sur ses avant-bras, ses bretelles pendantes le long de ses jambes.  
Lorsqu'il fit un pas de côté, elle vit que Momo avait été attachée à son lit et qu'un baillon sur sa bouche l'empêchait de crier toute sa peur.  
Mee-na avança sans faire de bruit et alla pointer l'arme dans le dos de son bourreau qui s'immobilisa.   
Il se retourna lentement en levant les mains en signe de paix et arqua un sourcil étonné en voyant celle qui tenait l'épée.

« Pose ça Mee-na, tu vas te faire mal... »

Elle fit un pas en avant, l'arme bien assurée et le regard déterminé, sentant l'ombre d'Ohno à ses cotés lui insufflant la force dont elle avait besoin, plantant la pointe dans son ventre, sa chemise blanche se tachant soudain de sang.

« Va la détacher ! »ordonna-t-elle.

Il sourit en baissant le regard sur sa blessure et fit ce qui lui était demandé. Momo se leva et rajusta sa chemise de nuit avant d'aller se placer aux côtés de Mee-na.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, Mee-na...  
-Je le sais parfaitement. »dit-elle sourdement. « Pour la première fois depuis des mois je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début. Plus jamais tu ne lèveras la main sur elle ou sur moi ! »eructa-t-elle en s'élançant en avant, le katana en l'air effectuant une fente comme elle l'avait vu faire lors des entraînements quotidien de l’exécuteur.  
Elle eu le temps de lire la peur dans le regard de Sakurai avant de sentir son bras retenu dans son élan. Mee-na se retourna et vit qu'Ohno se trouvait près d'elle et l'avait désarmée sans effort apparent.  
« Ohno, tu arrives à point nommé, attrape ces folles. »souffla de soulagement Sakurai.  
« Pourquoi ? »demanda la jeune femme à l'homme de main.  
« Vous n'êtes pas comme lui. Ce n'est pas à vous de le tuer. »

L'Oyabun prit réellement peur en voyant que le regard du tueur se posait sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »dit-il en reculant.

Ohno fit quelques enjambées rapides et arrêta son katana sur la gorge de Sakurai.  
Celui-ci ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir étonné d'être encore en mesure de le faire.

« Je reprends ma liberté. Et j'emmène Mee-na avec moi. »lui souffla-t-il au visage « Essayez de venir la chercher, faites-moi plaisir. » conclut-il en se retournant pour prendre Mee-na par la main l'entrainant à sa suite.

Momo resta sur place un instant avant de revenir à Sakurai et de l'assommer avec la lampe de sa table de chevet en profitant de son étonnement. Puis elle prit ses jambes à son cou pour rattraper sa maitresse.  
Ils sortirent tous les trois, Ohno le sabre encore à la main, passant la sentinelle à la porte sans qu'ils ne réagissent autrement que par la surprise en voyant passer le trio.  
Ils passèrent dans une rue adjacente et montèrent dans une voiture au volant de laquelle se trouvait Nino.

« Isashiburi.. »dit-il en voyant Mee-na s'asseoir.  
« Ninomiya-kun ?  
-Hi...ça me fait plaisir de vous voir, Mee-na. Vous avez des vêtements sur la banquette à côté de vous. »

Les deux femmes tâtonnèrent jusqu'à tomber sur un paquet contenant des kimonos et des chaussures. Elles s'habillèrent en silence. Totalement abasourdies par le surréalisme de la scène qui venait de se dérouler, Mee-na ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle respirait à nouveau l'air de la nuit de l'autre côté des murs de sa prison.

« Tourne là. »ordonna Ohno à Nino.  
« Quoi ? Mais on ne va pas là-bas.  
-Je te dis qu'on y va. Point à la ligne.  
-Ok...c'est toi qui tiens le katana... » conclut Nino avant de faire tourner son volant.

Arrivé dans une ruelle, ils se garèrent dans l'ombre et Ohno sortit avant d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture à Mee-na.

« Où est ce qu'on est ?  
-Venez. »

Elle acquiesça et le suivit dans l'immeuble, Nino et Momo sur les talons. Elle s'arrêta auprès d'Ohno alors qu'il toquait à une porte.  
Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'ouvrit à la volée et Mee-na porta les mains à ses lèvres en voyant son frère face à elle pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an.  
Elle ne bougea pas, le fixant sans relâche, voyant son regard aller de Nino à Ohno, puis à Momo avant de s'arrêter sur elle. Il eu un air incrédule avant de faire un pas vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras. Jun enfoui sa tête dans l'épaule de sa sœur, respirant son odeur à pleine bouffée, horrifié de sentir entre ses bras la saillance de ses os sous le kimono et sa légereté alors qu'il la soulevait sans peine du sol. Il entendit la voix de Nino dans le lointain.

« Jun si on reste là, on va se faire repérer. »  
Jun leva la tête, semblant enfin reprendre pied dans la réalité, le regard perdu, avant de faire entrer Mee-na dans son bureau.   
« Comment ça s'est passé ? »demanda Jun aux yakuzas alors qu'il asseyait Mee-na près de lui, sans lui lâcher la main.  
« Pas très bien. Quand je suis arrivée, Mee-na allait tuer Sakurai. J'ai dû improviser.  
-Il est mort ?  
-Non. Il vivra avec ça.  
-Mais il va nous faire la peau...c'est clair »dit Nino en formulant tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. « Il faut qu'on les cache, elle et Momo.  
-Je vais m'en occuper. De toute façon, Sakurai sait qu'elles sont avec moi.   
-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Ohno-san ? »demanda Mee-na à Ohno. Jun ressentit un léger soulagement à voir que sa sœur avait une entière confiance en lui. Elle avait toujours ce regard tendre malgré la souffrance qu'il pouvait lire en l'observant à ses côtés. Mee-na tenait sa main fermement, de toutes ses forces et son frère se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il respirait enfin. A plein poumon, emplissant ses narines de la douce fragrance de sa sœur, la force de l'amour qu'il lui portait venant chasser les nuages de la nostalgie qu'il avait d'elle depuis qu'elle avait disparu de sa vie.  
Nino avait le front plissé et les mains sur les hanches, alors qu'Ohno a ses côtés avait croisé les bras sur la poitrine, ne quittant pas Mee-na des yeux.  
Nino ouvrit le bal :   
« Il faut qu'on neutralise Sakurai pour commencer.  
-Comment on fait ça ? »demanda Jun sceptique.  
« Je sais comment faire, laissez-moi m'en occuper. Pendant ce temps-là, Ohno va la mettre à l'abri. Il faut qu'on le prenne de court avant qu'il ne vienne te la réclamer, c'est sa maîtresse après tout, sauf le respect que je vous dois Mee-na... »dit-il en levant une main vers elle et vers Jun en signe d'apaisement.  
« J'ai une idée »dit Ohno « Mais je ne sais pas si Mee-na va accepter.  
-Je suis prête à tout accepter Ohno-san.  
-Sakurai est très à cheval sur les règles du clan...  
-Oh, je vois »dit Nino en lui souriant en coin  
« Pas moi...alors explique. »demanda Jun à Nino.  
« Si Mee-na épouse un autre homme il ne pourra plus la toucher. 'Tu ne prendras pas la femme du voisin', tu te souviens ?  
-Et ça suffira à l'arrêter ? »demanda Mee-na.  
« Peut-être pas, mais j'aurai le droit de le tuer sans risquer de représailles s'il essaye. Mee-na-san ? »demanda Ohno.  
« Je ne peux pas accepter..   
-Pourquoi ? »demanda Nino étonné qu'elle rejette un plan si parfait.  
« Et si vous voulez vous marier un jour, que ferez-vous ? Je refuse de prendre votre avenir, je suis déjà tellement honteuse de ce que vous avez fait à cause de moi...  
-Il ne vous le proposerait pas s'il ne voulait pas, n'est-ce pas Satoshi-kun ? »dit Nino gaiement avant de voir le regard noir du tueur qui ne semblait pas apprécier outre mesure l'emploi inconsidéré de son prénom.  
« Jun qu'est-ce que tu en penses »demanda Mee-na doucement.  
« Je pense que tout ce qui peut te sauver est bon à prendre. Ohno-san saura te protéger en attendant que je puisse te rejoindre.  
-Tu...tu ne viens pas avec moi ?  
-Je vais rester le temps d'endormir Sakurai et de fermer le club. Je te retrouverais ensuite, je te le promets. »  
Mee-na opina avant de venir se mettre entre ses bras.  
« Elle est d'accord, Ohno-san. »annonça-t-il à haute voix.  
« Très bien, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Momo-chan vous venez avec nous.  
-Où est-ce qu'on va ? »demanda la servante d'une voix tremblante.  
« Dans un endroit sûr. »dit Ohno avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Jun se leva suivit de Mee-na et la reprit encore une fois contre lui.

« Envoie-moi des télégrammes. Dis-moi que tu vas bien. Et on se voit très vite.  
-D'accord. Je te le promets.  
-Ohno-san, je vous la confie. Merci de m'avoir permis de la voir...  
-Je la protégerais. »dit-il d'un air sérieux.

Alors qu'ils allaient repasser la porte, Nino posa la main sur le bras de Mee-na pour l'arrêter.

« Mee-na..il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.  
-Hum ?  
-Je...tout est ma faute. Sakurai. C'est moi qui l'ai mis sur votre route. Et c'est ma faute si vous avez été utilisé pour le nyotaimori. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai fait à tous les deux. »dit-il en s'inclinant autant qu'il le pouvait plaçant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Le petit cortège s'était immobilisé et retenait son souffle. Jun regarda sa sœur et la vit sourire doucement.  
Elle alla se placer devant Nino.

« Et vous le regrettez ?  
-C'est la chose que je regrette le plus au monde. »dit-il tout bas en la regardant dans les yeux, le regard flambant de sincérité et de tristesse.

Mee-na s'approcha de lui et posant ses mains sur ses épaules vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir.  
Nino se figea sur place tétanisé et la regarda sortir de sa vie avec grâce.


	24. Chapter 24

« Ohno-san...où est-ce qu'on va ?  
-Au temple.  
-Tout de suite, à cette heure... ? »

Ohno marchait d'un pas sûr et décidé comme si tout cela avait été orchestré depuis longtemps.  
Et c'est au beau milieu de la nuit que tout naturellement il alla réveiller le moine qui veillait sur le temple shintoïste pour demander à être uni à la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Celui-ci ne sembla pas gêné outre mesure, dès qu'il su qu'il allait être grassement payé, et s’exécuta de bonne grâce avant de remettre une lettre officielle portant le sceau du temple aux jeunes mariés.  
Ohno en demanda une autre copie et mit les deux exemplaires dans sa besace avant de prendre le chemin d'un quartier huppé de Tokyo que Mee-na ne connaissait pas.  
Il laissa les deux femmes dans la voiture avant d'aller frapper à la porte massive d'une maison de maitre, où on le laissa entrer quelques secondes plus tard.  
Quand il revint, il fit descendre Mee-na et Momo de la voiture.

« Nous allons marcher maintenant...La voiture restera là.  
-Tout va bien, Ohno-san ? »s'enquit Mee-na.  
« Oui. J'ai été remettre un exemplaire de notre acte de mariage à Masaki-san et la coupe que j'ai reçu à mon intronisation et il l'a accepté. Je ne fais plus parti du clan désormais. »

Mee-na fut surprise par le ton neutre qu'il employait pour signifier la fin d'une vie qu'il devait mener depuis des années. Il n'avait l'air ni peiné, ni inquiet, ni hésitant et elle remarqua encore une fois comme à ses côtés tout lui semblait simple et naturel. Cet homme avait le don de l'apaiser dans les plus dramatiques des moments...  
Et le fait que pas une fois il ne lui demande si elle pourrait supporter de marcher, lui fit un bien fou. Il la prenait pour une femme solide, et pas pour un objet fragile, pour une femme simplement. S'il lui avait demandé de voler, en cette seconde, elle s'en serait sentit capable, sincèrement.  
Momo fit quelques enjambées pour se mettre au niveau de l'ancien yakuza.

« Ohno-san, où est-ce qu'on va ?  
-A la gare.  
-Oui mais pour aller où ?  
-Chez moi. A Yokohama. Mais toi, on te ramène chez tes parents.  
-Non ! S'il vous plait, laissez-moi aller avec vous. Je vous jure que je ne vous ferais pas d'embarras, mais je ne veux pas retourner chez mes parents. Mee-na-san, s'il vous plait. Ce serait une honte pour eux...  
-Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, Momo-chan...Ohno-san ?  
-Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Peu importe.  
-Oh merci, merci, vous ne le regretterez pas ! »dit-elle en prenant cela pour un accord.

Ils se rendirent à la gare de Tokyo et attendirent le premier train du matin. Mee-na assise sur l'un des bancs jeta un regard à la jeune fille endormie sur son épaule qui quelques heures avant était tétanisée par la peur, et à l'homme qui à quelques mètres d'elles deux, adossé à un mur, était immobile comme une statue. En le voyant fermer les yeux et osciller dangereusement avant de faire un bond et de se reprendre, elle ne put réprimer un gloussement. Il la regarda et lui sourit aussi sans arrière pensée, faisant rougir la jeune femme qui détourna la tête rapidement pour cacher son trouble.   
Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans le train et s'assirent comme tout un chacun sur une banquette, au milieu des familles en voyage, des vieilles et des vieux, des travailleurs et des étudiants, Mee-na ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Hier encore elle était en plein cauchemar, aux portes de la mort et en ce moment même elle roulait vers une nouvelle vie, avait eu la chance de tenir son frère entre ses bras et était désormais une femme mariée...Même en se pinçant, elle ne pouvait pas le croire.  
Le voyage fut rapide, Yokohama n'étant qu'à une trentaine de kilomètres de Tokyo, mais le paysage était son exact opposé. Tout lui semblait tellement plus beau et lumineux, l'océan dans le lointain donnant à la ville des allures estivales.   
Alors c'était de cette ville portuaire que l’exécuteur venait...Que faisaient ses parents ? Avait-il seulement une famille ? Mee-na n'osa pas poser de questions et se laissa guider. Ils prirent la route du bord de mer et arrivèrent à un village de pêcheur de l'extérieur de la ville en fin de journée. Un petit bourg agencé autour d'une rue centrale faite de terre, dans laquelle les charrettes chargées de poissons avaient laissé de larges traces de roues. Les maisons de pêcheurs se collaient toutes, alignées et identiques, pas une ne sortant du lot...Mais de cet ensemble, se dégageait une paisible harmonie que le son proche des vagues renforçait.

« C'est mon village... »dit Ohno aux deux femmes en faisant un geste de la main.  
« Oh...vous y avez de la famille ?  
-Hum. Mes parents et mes frères et sœurs. »

Mee-na déglutit difficilement en entendant cela. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'un homme possédant une famille puisse choisir de devenir un tueur à la solde de yakuzas. Et une angoisse toute terre-à-terre vint la saisir. Comment sa famille réagirait en voyant cette belle-fille tombée du ciel arriver parmi eux ? Et si le jeune homme était promis à une autre ? Et s'ils la détestaient tout simplement ? Le spectre de la peur de l'étrangère viendrait-il à nouveau frapper à sa porte ?

« Satoshi ? »l'interpella incrédule une voix de femme depuis une des fenêtres des petites maisons qui s'alignaient le long de la petite rue.  
« Okaa-san. Je suis revenu. »

La femme disparu avant d'ouvrir avec vigueur la porte de la maison et de courir sur eux pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. C'était une petite femme au teint tanné par le soleil et les embruns de la mer. Son visage ridé plein de vigueur tranchait sérieusement avec celui de son fils, pourtant une même joie semblait les unir dans ces retrouvailles. Elle pleurait de bonheur et Ohno la serra à son tour contre lui. Avant qu'il ne remarque que sa mère avait levé les yeux et regardait avec étonnement les deux jeunes femmes.

« Oh, Kaa-san, c'est Momo-chan, et voilà Mee-na...ma femme. »

Elles s'inclinèrent et Mee-na sourit pour masquer sa gêne.  
La mère d'Ohno vint la prendre contre elle avec chaleur, la serrant avec force entre ses bras.

« Merci Mee-na-chan de m'avoir ramené mon fils. Soyez bénie ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'Ohno Mee-na fit son entrée dans le petit village de pêcheur.  
Le soir lorsque le reste de la famille lui fut présenté, ses deux frères et sa sœur, ainsi que leurs conjoints respectifs et leurs enfants, elle eu la sensation de rentrer chez elle, pour la première fois de sa vie. Personne ne fit de commentaire sur cette belle-fille inattendue, pas plus que sur le fait que Satoshi rentre après 10 ans d'absence sans justification particulière...Décidément elle comprenait mieux d'où venait ce caractère si paisible et nonchalant. Ils le félicitèrent d'avoir su leur ramener une si jolie fille, même s'il lui avait fallu 10 ans pour cela.  
Elle reçu quelques remarques amusées sur le fait qu'elle faisait le malheur de bien des célibataires du village sans que Satoshi ne paraisse gêné le moins du monde par cet état de fait...  
Quand la nuit tomba, il les conduisit toutes les deux dans l'une des maisons et elles apprirent qu'elle lui appartenait. Elle était petite mais propre (puisqu'Ohno-san avait pris la peine d'y faire le ménage un peu plus tôt), et disposait de tout l'équipement nécessaire à une maisonnée, comme si chacun avait patiemment attendu celui qui ne pouvait que rentrer un jour ou l'autre dans sa famille.

« Voilà, tu es chez toi, chez nous...  
-Merci Ohno-san, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait, pour la gentillesse de votre famille, pour cette maison...  
-Alors ne me remerciez pas. Vous allez dormir avec Momo-chan dans la grande chambre...je prendrai l'autre.  
-Très bien. Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?  
-Hum ?  
-Votre famille ne va pas trouver cela étrange que nous nous vouvoyons ? Nous sommes...mariés après tout.  
-Hum...c'est vrai. Tu peux m’appeler Satoshi alors.  
-Et toi Mee-na. »dit-elle en souriant aux anges. « Alors, je vais aller me coucher, la journée a été longue.  
-Bonne nuit, Mee-na.  
-Bonne nuit, Satoshi. »

Ses mains sur sa gorge, sa respiration qui se coupe et ses yeux plein de démence alors qu'il la brise sous lui... « Non, laissez-moi ! »  
« Mee-na ! Mee-na ! »  
Mee-na fit un bond sur son futon en entendant son prénom et constata qu'à ses côtés se tenait Ohno accroupit qui la secouait doucement, une main sur son épaule.

« Ohno-san ?  
-Tu criais j'ai cru que quelqu'un t'attaquait...  
-Pardonnez-moi, c'était juste un mauvais rêve.  
-Tout va bien...tu es à Yokohama, chez moi.  
-Momo ?  
-Elle est sortie, c'est l'aube déjà.  
-Excusez-moi...  
-Tout va bien. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je te protégerais. »

Elle vit son regard dans lequel aucun doute n'avait sa place et elle en fut profondément rassurée. Oui, avec lui, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. Sans y réfléchir elle alla se plaquer contre lui en douceur, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ohno se raidit légèrement mais n'osa pas la repousser franchement, pas plus qu'il ne la serra contre lui.  
Mee-na ferma les yeux et respira son odeur agréable enfouissant le nez dans son cou, goûtant sa douce chaleur contre son corps, oubliant un instant leur situation maritale improbable.  
Elle posa avec douceur les lèvres sur sa mâchoire puis sur sa joue avant qu'il ne l'écarte pour la regarder. Un moment d'infini pendant lequel elle vit son regard changer pour se faire dur.

« Je ne peux pas.  
-Vous en avez tous les droits »lui dit-elle tout bas « Nous sommes mariés.  
-Je ne vous ai pas épousé pour ça. »

Mee-na baissa la tête et rajusta les pans désordonnés de son kimono alors qu'il quittait la chambre sans lui jeter un regard.  
Elle écrasa une larme qu'elle n'avait pas senti lui échapper, refusant de s'apitoyer sur le désastre qu'était sa vie. Sakurai lui avait tout pris, sa confiance en la vie, sa vie de femme et un avenir avec l'homme qu'elle aimait sans aucun espoir de réciprocité. Comment pourrait-il jamais désirer une femme souillée ?

 

« Où on va ?  
-Surprise !  
-Nino, j'ai eu mon compte de surprise pour le reste de ma vie. Sérieux, change de disque.   
-On va à Shinjuku.  
-On va à Shinjuku ?  
-Heu, c'est pas ce que je viens de dire ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à Shinjuku ?  
-Voir un vieil ami.  
-Me dit pas que...  
-Mais si, mais si. Tout à fait.  
-C'est lui, l'As dans ta manche ?  
-C'est lui l'As dans ma manche.  
-C'est pas ce que je viens de dire ?  
-Ha..ha..ha »articula-t-il « ...à mourir de rire, un vrai duo comique... mais c'est toi le boke, je te préviens »  
Jun sourit en coin et se rendit compte que ça lui avait manqué. Toute cette époque où il avait vécu entre parenthèse lui semblait être un pur cauchemar dont il venait de se réveiller. Mee-na était venu frapper à la porte de son cœur et il avait été étonné de constater qu'il y avait toujours du monde à cette adresse. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu embrasser Nino, il n'en avait pas vraiment été surpris. Ca lui ressemblait tellement. Mais il en avait été soulagé. Sa Mee-na genéreuse et miséricordieuse était toujours là. La vie pouvait continuer. Enfin. Mais pas avant de mettre un terme aux agissements de l'Oyabun.  
Et pour cela il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de demander l'aide de Nino.  
Ils arrivèrent au petit matin à la porte de la pension familiale Yotoka.   
A 7h25 ils virent en sortir Oguri et vinrent immédiatement à sa rencontre.

« Oguri-san ?  
-Oui. »

Jun fut surpris de le voir si changé. Il avait des rides aux coins des yeux et un air soucieux qu'il ne lui avait pas vu auparavant. L'année écoulée n'avait pas dû être tendre avec lui non plus.

« Nous aurions voulu vous parler.  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Nous faisons partie d'une des familles les plus puissantes de Tokyo et j'ai là quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.  
-Je ne crois pas, non. »dit l'autre en s'éloignant.  
« Je suis le frère de Mee-na Matsumoto ! »s'écria Jun.  
Oguri se retourna lentement et regarda le duo qui lui faisait face. Une lueur nouvelle s'était mise à briller dans son regard.

« Nous voulons faire tomber Sakurai et je suis sûr que vous aussi... »souffla Nino en s'approchant de lui.  
« Suivez-moi »dit le policier après une courte hésitation.

Jun et Nino le suivirent dans la maison qu'il venait de quitter et il les amena dans sa chambre où se trouvait un bureau de travail où les dossiers s'empilaient.

« Je vous écoute »commença-t-il en croisant les bras.

Nino s'assit près du bureau et y déposa une pochette qu'il avait sorti de sa veste.

« L'oyabun du clan, Sakurai-san est quelqu'un de très méticuleux, à l'extrême.  
Il ne fait rien sans en garder une trace écrite qu'il conserve dans ses archives personnelles, auxquelles personne à par lui n'a accès. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pense... »dit-il en sortant une petite clef de sa manche.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »demanda Oguri en désignant la pochette.  
« La consignation de chaque minute de l'attentat ayant visé notre premier ministre, le désignant très clairement comme en étant le commanditaire.  
-Comment vous êtes-vous procuré ça ? »dit-il en ouvrant la pochette, parcourant avidement des yeux les feuillets dont il n'avait jamais même dans ses rêves les plus fous, soupçonné l'existence. Comment un homme si précautionneux pouvait-il avoir laissé filtrer des preuves si flagrantes ?  
« Secret. Je ne vous le dirais pas, vous vous en doutez. Mais il y a là de quoi l'envoyer en prison pour quelques années. Ce ne sont là que des copies, mais vous aurez les originaux s'il y a enquête. Je vous direz comment les obtenir. Vous marchez ?  
-Bien sûr que je marche. Depuis le temps que j’attends ça...Comment est-ce que je peux vous contacter ?  
-Nous reviendrons.  
-A très bientôt alors...Et Matsumoto-san ?  
-Oui ?  
-Comment va-t-elle ?  
-Mieux maintenant.  
-Tant mieux, je suis soulagé... »

Nino et Jun le laissèrent en pleine lecture et se rendirent au Némésis, vide à cette heure matinale. Jun servit un café serré et ils s'assirent au comptoir.

« Qui ? »demanda-t-il.  
« Les documents ?  
-Ouais.  
-Rosa.  
-Oh, je vois...elle marche contre Sakurai ?  
-Non. Elle marche avec moi, c'est différent.  
-Tu as de la chance de l'avoir.  
-Je m'en suis rendu compte, oui.  
-Et tu te rends compte aussi qu'il n'ira jamais en prison avec ça ?  
-Bien sûr. Mais ça va le discréditer suffisamment pour que Masaki se place à la tête de la famille. M'est avis que certaines personnes commencent à prendre ombrage du jusqu'au boutisme de notre Oyabun et cherchent une porte de sortie...Au fait, une idée de génie ton histoire de parts de société.  
-Merci.  
-Ca, combiné au fait qu'un Oyabun garde des preuves compromettant ouvertement la famille, même scellé dans un coffre dont tout le monde ignore l'existence, ça devrait lui couper un peu les ailes...  
-Tu crois qu'on aurait dû le tuer ?  
-Non, je crois qu'Ohno a fait ce qu'il fallait. Il n'a plus qu'à vivre avec la conscience de sa propre lâcheté. Sakurai est tout sauf bête. Il sait qu'Ohno ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui, jamais il n'ira le provoquer et à l'heure qu'il est, je suis sûr que Masaki lui a déjà mis dans les mains une copie de son livret de famille. Je pense qu'il y réflechira à deux fois...surtout lorsque la police viendra l'interroger.  
-Tu as confiance en lui, le flic ?  
-Non...mais en la haine qu'il porte à Sakurai oui. Ca fait un moment que je l'observe et c'est un vrai bouledogue. Il ne lâche rien. Depuis quelques mois, il a constitué une unité de police sur le modèle de ce flic américain, Eliott Ness...des hommes proches de lui, incorruptibles qui veulent faire tomber les têtes des yakuzas.  
-Sale temps pour nous alors...  
-Penses-tu ! On agira différemment c'est tout. Mais on ne disparaîtra pas, crois-moi. Le monde a besoin de nous ! »

Jun se sentit bien vide soudain. Comme s'il venait de courir un marathon et qu'il n'aspirait plus qu'à se reposer...Il s'étira et Nino lui sourit derrière sa tasse.

« Fatigué ?  
-Hum...je crois que je vais aller dormir avant l'ouverture du club. »dit-il en se levant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Nino ?  
-J'ai encore pas mal de choses à régler...  
-Tu viens au club ce soir ? »

Nino sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge en voyant son regard dénué d'animosité.

« Bien sûr »dit-il en tentant de prendre l'air le plus détaché possible, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne trompait personne avec le hâle qui était venu colorer ses joues.


	25. Chapter 25

« Mee-na-san ! Il est l'heure !  
-J'arrive, j'arrive ! Attendez-moi ! Je suis là dans un instant ! »

Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois que Mee-na était arrivée au village de pêcheur et elle s'était habituée à la vie qu'elle menait désormais.   
Elle faisait la classe aux enfants du village chaque jour de la semaine, et elle s'était attachée à ses élèves plus que de raison. Il lui avait donné une nouvelle raison de vivre et si parfois sa belle énergie l'abandonnait ils savaient lui remonter le moral.  
Momo ne vivait plus sous le toit des jeunes mariés depuis près d'un mois, elle-même ayant rencontré l'amour en la personne d'un jeune marin-pêcheur, cousin d'Ohno. Ils habitaient désormais ensemble et la jeune fille en était transfigurée. Adieu la citadine, elle était devenue une vraie femme de pêcheur ! Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'assister sans faillir à la classe de Mee-na afin d'apprendre à écrire. Le temps passant la peur de voir un jour Sakurai réapparaître s'était atténuée. Elle avait appris par Jun qu'il avait cédé la place à Masaki dans l'organisation et Mee-na avait eu l'impression d'être à des millions d'années lumière de toute cette époque.  
De la même façon, peu de personnes auraient pu reconnaître le tueur yakuza en la personne du jeune homme qui chaque matin partait pêcher avec ses frères et son père après avoir mangé le petit-déjeuner préparé par sa femme.  
Mee-na ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de ce mariage...Ohno avait toujours représenté une énigme pour elle et plus le temps passait, plus elle doutait d'en découvrir un jour la clef.  
Depuis ce jour où elle avait tenté de l'embrasser, il s'était montré bien plus distant avec elle que par le passé, et ses journées bien remplies n'en étaient pas la seule raison. Et maintenant que Momo avait quitté son toit et qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, la situation avait empiré. Il pouvait quelquefois se passer plusieurs jours sans qu'ils n'échangent plus qu'un bonjour. Ohno se levait aux aurores, mangeait, la saluait d'un hochement de tête puis sortait travailler pour ne rentrer parfois que lorsque Mee-na était déjà couchée.  
Il l'évitait, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche et la jeune femme en était malheureuse, infiniment.   
Pourtant elle guettait ses pas, attendant le moment où il se trouverait de l'autre côté de la cloison pour enfin fermer les yeux. Quand ils mangeaient en famille et qu'il ne se savait pas observé, Mee-na ne le quittait pas des yeux, son cœur ratant un battement à chaque fois qu'il éclatait de rire ou faisait l'une de ses moues qui lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues d'attendrissement. Même si elle avait peur de la force du désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui, son corps meurtri gardant le souvenir de la douleur des rapports charnels, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le vouloir de toutes ses forces.   
Elle n'était pas la seule cependant, comme sa famille le lui avait annoncé à son arrivée. Quand écrasé par la chaleur de l'été, il descendait de bateau torse nu, noirci par le soleil, ses tatouages dansant sur ses muscles bandés par l'effort, Mee-na les entendait, les jeunes filles du village souffler que sa femme ne devait pas s'ennuyer avec un homme pareil dans son lit. Si elles avaient su...  
Pourtant Mee-na ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que peut-être, si elle le libérait, il pourrait épouser l'une d'entre elle qui saurait prendre soin de lui et lui faire des enfants. Le rendre heureux, le faire rire comme il ne le faisait jamais en sa présence.  
Et cette idée la rendait folle de jalousie et de tristesse mêlées...

« Mee-na-san ?  
-Hum, Momo-chan ? »  
Tous les enfants étaient rentrés chez eux et les deux jeunes femmes nettoyaient la classe avant de regagner leurs foyers respectifs.  
« Je me demandais...depuis qu'on est arrivé, vous avez repris un peu de poids...vous n'attendez pas de bébé ?  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question, Momo-chan ? Ca t'obsède, ma parole à croire que c'est la seule raison de vivre pour une femme...bien sûr que non...  
-Vous êtes mariés depuis plus de 3 mois maintenant, ça serait possible. Je suis certaine qu'Ohno-san serait content d'avoir un fils.  
-J'en suis sûre aussi, il mérite d'avoir des enfants.  
-Alors faites-lui en !  
-Ce n'est pas si simple que ça...je...oh...tu vois pour faire des enfants...enfin, tu vois...  
-Quoi ? Vous ne dormez pas ensemble ?  
-Non ! »dit rapidement Mee-na en rougissant, trompant sa gêne dans la contemplation de son balai.  
« Pourquoi, il est bel homme ?  
-Oui, ce n'est pas le problème. Tu sais, ce qui s'est passé à Tokyo...avec Sakurai. Je ne suis pas la femme qu'Ohno-san mériterait.   
-Comment ça ?  
-J'ai été la maîtresse de cet homme et je ne crois pas qu'un homme comme lui puisse vouloir d'une femme telle que moi. J'en viens à penser que le plus grand des services que je pourrais lui rendre serait de quitter ce village afin qu'il puisse se marier à une femme qu'il aimerait...  
-Mee-na-san.. »lui dit Momo en venant lui prendre les mains, le regard soudain inquiet. « Vous êtes une gentille femme et je défie quiconque de prouver le contraire ! Ohno-san a de la chance d'avoir une femme comme vous et s'il est assez bête pour ne pas le voir, tant pis pour lui ! Mais n'allez pas disparaître hein ? Promettez-moi !  
-Je...je resterai pour l'instant. Mais s'il tombait amoureux de quelqu'un ? » Mee-na confia enfin son angoisse à celle qui avait su devenir son amie.  
« Et bien...  
-Kombawa...  
-Oh...Satoshi-kun ! Tu...tu es là depuis longtemps ? »  
Ohno se tenait sur le seuil de la classe et avait le regard fatigué d'un homme qui a eu une journée de travail bien remplie. Rien ne démontrant en tout cas qu'il avait entendu leur conversation. Du moins elle le souhaitait de toutes ses forces...

« Je venais te chercher pour qu'on rentre ensemble.  
-J'arrive. Momo-chan, tu pourras fermer la classe ?  
-Je m'en occupe. A demain, ne, Mee-na-chan ? »demanda-t-elle avec insistance.  
« A demain, oui. »

Elle suivit son mari à travers le village pour regagner leur maison, côte-à-côte, silencieusement, seulement sortis de leur mutisme commun par les salut de leurs amis et voisins.

« Ta journée a été bonne ? »demanda-t-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux, comme elle le faisait chaque jour où elle avait la chance d'être là à son retour de pêche.  
« Hum...oui la pêche a été bonne.  
-Je...je vais préparer le repas. »

Ils mangèrent en silence et Mee-na alla se coucher peu de temps après, emmurée dans ses interrogations sans fin se traitant mentalement de lâche...   
Elle ota son obi et alla se baigner le visage à l'aide du petit pichet qu'elle avait dans sa chambre, après avoir allumé une bougie qui éclaira faiblement les murs de bois fin.  
Restée en robe d'intérieur de coton, elle sursauta en entendant la porte coulisser.   
Son mari se tenait devant elle et elle vit dans son regard luire la détermination qu'il montrait habituellement dans les moments importants.  
Il prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha, se plantant à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Mee-na...j'ai entendu votre conversation à toi et Momo tout à l'heure.  
-Oh...OH ! »dit Mee-na en portant les mains à ses joues.   
« Tu comptes partir ?  
-J'ai promis à Momo de ne pas partir.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé.  
-Non...pourquoi tu veux me quitter ? »

Elle bénit silencieusement l'obscurité et la seule lumière de la lune qui l'empêchait de voir le pourpre de ses joues. Sa voix se fit presque chuchotante lorsqu'elle reprit : 

« Je me sens mal pour toi. Tu as fait preuve d'une grande gentillesse envers moi, mais je ne mérite pas le sacrifice que tu fais.  
-Quel sacrifice ?  
-Renoncer à avoir une femme que tu aimes, des enfants...  
-J'ai déjà une femme.  
-Mais...je te dégoute.  
-Mee-na... »dit-il en s'approchant encore.  
« Attends, ne dis rien. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas vraiment de moi et je m'en veux de t'imposer ça. C'est très égoïste de ma part de m'accrocher à toi comme ça.  
-Mee-na..écoute-moi. »la coupa-t-il fermement «  Jamais je n'ai pensé que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que parce que je t'ai épousé, je vais exiger que tu sois dans mon lit. C'est pour cette raison que je suis parti de la chambre la fois où tu m'as embrassé. Et puis, j'ai tué tellement de gens de mes mains....comment je pourrais les poser sur toi ? »murmura-t-il en baissant la tête, observant ses belles mains.

Mee-na fut bouleversée d'entendre cette confession tellement aux antipodes de ce qu'elle avait cru. Du soulagement, de la joie, la crainte de l'incompréhension... Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux, choisissant précautionneusement ces mots.

« Satoshi, je n'ai jamais rencontré personne qui puisse porter le titre d'Homme autant que toi. Tu es la personne la plus droite et la plus douce que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et je n'aurais pas pu choisir de meilleur homme que toi pour mari. Je...je t'aime. »

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et les baisa l'une après l'autre.

« Pose tes mains sur moi, s'il te plait. »

Il la regarda avec émotion écarter les pans de son vêtement et poser ses mains tremblantes sur son torse nu. Elle s'approcha de lui et mit ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes avant de faire courir sa bouche le long de son cou, sur son épaule pour se poser enfin au-dessus de son sternum, au centre de son torse, à l'emplacement de son cœur.  
Ohno caressa ses cheveux avant de prendre délicatement sa nuque dans sa main, la ramenant à son visage pour l'embrasser avec délicatesse. Mee-na passa les mains dans le dos de son mari faisant tomber sa veste à terre, sentant sous ses doigts les cicatrices qui le parcouraient, maculant sa peau de dessins cabalistiques.  
Elle fut abasourdie par la chaleur intense qui se répandit à travers tout son corps alors qu'à son tour, il otait la bretelle de sa robe fine, dévoilant son épaule, et faisait glisser le vêtement au sol avec habileté.  
Mee-na le prit par le cou pour l’entraîner avec elle sur le futon, regardant la lune jouer sur son corps dénudé. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de le sentir s'éveiller sous ses doigts ? Mais le rêve n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité de ce qu'il faisait naitre en elle. Il faisait froid cette nuit et pourtant elle se sentait bouillir, chaque parcelle de son corps le réclamant à corps et à cri.  
Il la caressa avec douceur, sa main remontant de la cheville fine à la hanche de la jeune femme, ses yeux sérieux suivant le même chemin et Mee-na le sentit durcir contre sa cuisse, alors que son épiderme se dressait sous sa douceur.  
Ses gestes étaient remplis d'amour et elle sentit des papillons prendre leur envol au creux de son ventre. Elle se sentait belle sous les mains d'un homme pour la première fois de sa vie et rien ne l'avait préparé à ça. Elle se redressa pour lui enlever son pantalon, et il protesta faiblement avant de se laisser faire et de la laisser le regarder et le caresser à son tour.  
Elle déglutit douloureusement en le voyant si beau à ses côtés et si inconscient de l'être, alors qu'il gémissait sous sa main.  
Si elle pouvait lui faire ressentir une once de ce qu'il venait de lui donner, elle savait qu'il serait heureux pour le reste de ses jours.  
Elle s'allongea sur lui, se réjouissant du désir qu'il ressentait pour elle dressé et dur contre son bas-ventre, et entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens elle caressa de la langue sa lèvre inférieure pour qu'il ouvre la bouche. Ce qu'il fit timidement, se laissant explorer, avant de se joindre à elle et de soupirer sous la caresse.  
Mee-na bougea le bassin contre lui, posant les mains de son mari sur ses hanches rondes pour qu'il en savoure le mouvement et sourit en voyant son regard se troubler un peu plus, avant qu'il ne la surprenne en la faisant rouler sous lui.  
Il l'embrassa à son tour, le long de son cou et sur l'épaule avant de poser sa bouche délicatement entre ses deux seins à l'endroit où son cœur battait à tout rompre.  
Il l'entendit gémir alors qu'il balayait ses seins de son souffle, et souriant, ravi de son effet de surprise, descendit jusqu'à son ventre alors que sa main se posait au creux de son genou, faisant remonter sa jambe, la faisant s'ouvrir pour lui naturellement.  
« Non, je... »dit-elle gênée en le voyant se perdre entre ses jambes. Ohno releva la tête et il souffla un « N'aie pas peur ». Elle opina et tenta de se détendre, poussant un petit cri délicieux alors qu'elle sentait sa bouche se poser au creux de ses cuisses, avant que sa langue ne vienne la goûter.  
Mee-na s'arqua en sentant le plaisir l’inonder un peu plus. Ohno jouait habilement de sa langue sur elle et en elle, comme si elle était un instrument entre les mains d'un virtuose. Elle le sentit introduire un doigt en elle et se contracta légèrement s'attendant à ressentir la douleur habituelle, mais au contraire, elle en voulut plus. Elle caressa ses cheveux et le prenant aux épaules, le ramena à elle.   
Ohno s'allongea entre ses cuisses, caressant son visage avant de l'embrasser, le goût de son plaisir sur la langue.   
Alors qu'elle sentit la réalité de sa virilité contre elle, elle ne put réprimer un frisson.  
« Tu as peur ? »murmura-t-il « Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Je peux attendre, si tu veux...  
-Non. C'est de l'appréhension. Comme quand on déballe un très joli paquet et qu'on cherche à deviner quel cadeau s'y trouve... »dit-elle en riant.  
Il joignit son rire au sien avant d'entrer doucement en elle, s'ancrant au plus profond de son ventre. Mee-na se mordit la lèvre, le plaisir soudain venant l'emporter comme un ouragan. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que ce qu'elle ressentait pouvait exister.  
Ohno l'embrassa à nouveau avec tendresse avant de commencer à bouger, par lents mouvements circulaires sans jamais quitter sa chaleur bienfaisante.  
Mee-na enroula ses jambes autour de ses fesses l'encourageant à s'enfouir en elle, posant fermement ses mains au creux de ses reins, accompagnant ses ondulations sensuelles.  
Combien de temps cette danse dura-t-elle...toute notion de temps leur échappa, emportés tous deux par un tourbillon de sensations.  
« Je t'aime Mee-na » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, déclenchant un feu d'artifice en elle qui lui brouilla la vue en l'emportant par vague jusqu'au septième ciel, lui faisant penser que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur.  
Mee-na le sentit jouir en elle, alors qu'il enfouissait sa bouche dans son cou, ses fesses musclées se crispant entre ses mains sous l'effet de l'orgasme.  
Elle reposa ses jambes à terre en douceur, vidée et il resta en elle un moment, l'embrassant avec tendresse, continuant à mouvoir son bassin avec une lenteur torturante, la caressant sans se lasser et Mee-na sentit le désir renaître en elle alors qu'il se glissait déjà hors d'elle pour s'allonger à ses côtés en prenant appui sur son coude, ne la quittant pas des yeux.   
La jeune femme se tourna pour se mettre face à lui, passant une cuisse sur sa taille, se collant à lui. Jamais plus elle ne le laisserait s'éloigner d'elle. Jamais plus elle ne dormirait loin de lui, sans savoir ce qu'était l'amour, le vrai.  
Ohno posa la paume de sa main sur sa taille, avant de remonter et de caresser l'un de ses seins dressé, faisant le tour de son aréole de l'index.  
Il lui sourit en sentant son sexe durcir à nouveau à son contact, se remettant sur le dos, en entrainant Mee-na avec lui. Elle rit joyeusement avant de sentir le feu en elle revenir avec un peu plus de force.  
Elle se pencha sur lui, embrassant le lobe de son oreille, l'entendant grogner de plaisir et lui chuchota « Encore... »


	26. Chapter 26

Comment avait-il fait pour se glisser avec tant d'habileté dans son quotidien... ?  
Jun n'aurait pas su l'expliquer. Petit à petit, insidieusement, Nino avait fait à nouveau partie de son paysage habituel, se trouvant au club à son arrivée, l'aidant à gérer l'affaire sans en avoir l'air.  
Le jour où l'une de ses employées s'était adressée à Nino plutôt qu'à lui au sujet d'un artiste, il s'était sincèrement étonné de ne pas l'avoir vu venir...  
Il était toujours aussi fort, toujours aussi tenace et surprenant malgré tout ce que Jun pensait savoir de lui. Depuis le jour où Mee-na était partie avec Ohno, une sorte de statu-quo s'était installé entre eux. Ne pas parler de leur relation passée, de ce que chacun pensait, de ce que l'avenir leur réservait...une pudeur absolue des sentiments. Pour quelle raison ? Mettre des mots sur l'indescriptible...tenter de ne pas briser un lien si ténu qui ne pourrait qu'exploser en morceau à la seconde où l'un d'eux ouvrirait le feu. Il y avait ces regards échangés, ces sous-entendus, cette tension palpable entre eux, mais rien de tangible et jamais aucun aveu. Jun ne savait pas comment pardonner, pas plus qu'il ne savait se passer de sa présence, il en était totalement conscient alors il laissait le temps filer, sans parler de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et surtout sans y réfléchir.  
Mais lorsqu'il le voyait lui sourire en coin, si tentant que son corps en crevait d'envie, il détournait la tête et pensait à autre chose, et si Nino avait le malheur de lui adresser la parole dans l'un de ces moments, Jun déversait la rage et la colère qu’entraînait sa frustration sur lui. Nino avait la présence d'esprit de se fâcher, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la cause de ces sautes d'humeur, il partait en jurant et claquant la porte...et revenait le lendemain sans faire de commentaires. Mais il n'y avait pas de machine à remonter dans le temps et rien ne pourrait jamais être comme ce qu'ils avaient vécu lorsque Jun était son shatei. Tous deux s'étaient fait une raison. En attendant mieux.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Mee-na ? »lui demanda Nino un soir après la fermeture alors qu'il venait dans son bureau lui faire le compte-rendu de la soirée en salle.  
Nino tournait en rond, touchant aux bibelots sur les étagères, tentant manifestement d'entretenir la conversation. Et Jun le laissait faire d'un œil amusé et un sourire au coin des lèvres, sans quitter son livre de compte.  
« Ouais, elle m'a envoyé un télégramme la semaine dernière. Pas grand chose de neuf, elle fait toujours la classe aux enfants du village, elle se porte bien, elle apprend à pêcher et Momo s'est mariée la semaine dernière avec son pêcheur...  
-Au moins une qui ne perd pas le nord ! »dit Nino en riant, la cigarette collée aux lèvres alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un fauteuil.  
« Tout le monde ne peut pas être malheureux, que veux-tu...  
-Arrête de parler comme ça ! On dirait une veuve de guerre...tu la reverras ta Mee-na !  
-Je sais...mais j'y peux rien, elle me manque... »dit Jun en otant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.  
« Et ?  
-Et...quoi ?  
-Quand le grand Matsumoto Jun rentre chez lui, seul le soir...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Nino ? »dit Jun en se calant au fond de son fauteuil, prenant une cigarette et la portant à sa bouche avec lenteur avant de l'allumer.  
« Ca semble faire un moment que tu n'es pas rentré chez toi, à Shinjuku. Tu as toujours l'air de venir de ton appart au dessus du club.  
-Tu m'espionnes, maintenant ?  
-Pas besoin de t'espionner pour le voir.   
-Ouais c'est vrai et alors ?  
-J'en sais rien, pourquoi tu la gardes alors ? Tu pourrais t'en séparer...  
-C'est une maison de famille, tu peux pas comprendre ce concept mais je peux pas m'en 'séparer', c'est sentimental.  
-Parce que c'est là que tu vivais avec Tadayoshi ?  
-Parce que c'est là que je vivais avec Mee-na et ma mère, pauvre naze. Pourquoi tu parles de lui tout d'un coup ?  
-Ca fait longtemps qu'il est parti et malgré tous les jolis minets qui te tournent autour, t'as pas l'air de t'y interesser. Je me disais que t'étais toujours amoureux, c'est tout. Si tu veux en parler je suis là...  
-Ok. Revenons-en au moment où tu ne t'occupais pas de mes affaires de cœur ou de cul et je ferais comme toi, ça te va ?  
-Pourquoi t'es agressif alors que je me montre sympa avec toi ?  
-Nino...est-ce que tu t'es déjà senti tellement nul et minable face à quelqu'un que tu es incapable de le regarder en face... ? Mais oui, suis-je bête ! Bien sûr que tu connais ça !  
-On va dire que j'ai rien entendu.. »souffla Nino en portant son regard loin de Jun.  
« Et bien c'est ce qui s'est passé avec lui. Il m'a donné son cœur et je l'ai mis en miette. Pendant plus d'un an. J'ai jamais réussi à l'aimer et je l'ai laissé partir sans même chercher à le retenir. Voilà l'histoire. Tu veux savoir qui je baise ? Personne. »  
Nino le regardait avec intensité. En quoi était-il responsable de la tristesse dans les yeux de son ex-shatei ? Etait-ce de sa faute s'il avait laissé partir l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie ? Il tenta d'écraser la lueur de joie qu'il avait ressenti perfidement en entendant cet aveu...  
Nino se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le bureau face à Jun et celui-ci le regarda faire sans bouger.  
« Jun...je... »  
Mais rien ne venait, aucune phrase intelligente et pleine de répartie... Il se pencha doucement sur lui et posa la main sur sa joue, lui faisant lever le menton avant d'approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Jun s'avança à son tour, mais des coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent.  
Nino se redressa étouffant un grognement de frustration et alla ouvrir la porte, surpris de trouver à la porte, un homme qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir.

« Chef Oguri, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?  
-Je voulais vous voir tous les deux. Ne vous étonnez pas que je sache où vous trouver, je suis un homme plutôt bien renseigné, contrairement à ce que vos collègues se plaisent à penser. Je tenais à vous apporter la nouvelle en personne, je ne doute pas que ça va rapidement faire le tour du clan. Sakurai est mort.  
-Sakurai...père ?  
-Non, Sakurai fils. L'Oyabun désavoué...Il s'est donné la mort il n'y a pas deux heures. »  
Nino se retourna et regarda Jun, la main toujours sur la porte, la bouche ouverte sans prononcer un mot, trop abasourdi par la nouvelle.  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »demanda Jun en s'approchant.   
« Il a été retrouvé dans son bureau du « Cinquième As » le ventre ouvert. Apparemment il se serait fait sepuku à l'aide d'une arme qui devait trôner dans la pièce. Il y avait une femme à ces côtés, et son coffre personnel était ouvert. On suppose qu'ils se sont battus puisqu'il était couvert de plaies, probablement dûes à des griffures... C'est le barman du club qui m'a prévenu. »  
Jun vit la main de Nino se crisper un peu plus sur le morceau de bois et il vint se placer à ses côtés, pressentant le drame.  
« Et la femme ?  
-Morte aussi, il l'a étranglée. Il n'a pas dû y aller de main morte, elle avait la trachée complètement écrasée.   
-Sait-on de qui il s'agit ?  
-Hum, oui bien sûr » dit-il en sortant un carnet de sa poche. « C'est Rosa, la patronne du club. » conclut-il en faisant claquer son calepin. « Vous la connaissiez bien ?  
-Vaguement... »souffla Jun en jetant un regard en biais à son collègue qui ne desserrait pas les dents. « Merci d'être venu nous prévenir, Oguri-san.  
-Je vous en prie. Vous avez tellement fait pour le faire tomber que je trouvais naturel de venir vous voir en personne.  
-Bonsoir.  
-Bonsoir. » dit le policier en s'inclinant avant de sortir.

Jun et Nino restèrent quelques secondes silencieux, chacun bloqué sur place, comme frappés par la foudre.  
Le plus jeune porta sa main à ses lèvres, sans détacher ses yeux de la silhouette immobile à ses côtés. Il vint à lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

« Nino, je...  
-Ne me touche pas ! »cria l'autre en écartant violemment son bras, rouge de colère.  
« Nino...  
-C'est toi ? C'est ça ? Ta vengeance ?  
-Quoi ??  
-J'ai pris ta sœur, tu lui as donné Rosa ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-A Sakurai, tu lui a dit que c'était elle qui volait ses putains de documents ?  
-C'est la douleur qui t'aveugle, jamais je n'aurais fait ça et tu le sais parfaitement. »dit Jun d'une voix calme, son cœur se serrant douloureusement pour Nino. « J'aimais Rosa. »  
Nino s'accroupit et se prit la tête dans les mains, mordant ses lèvres nerveusement. Ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher et Jun l'ayant toujours vu si maître de lui en toute circonstance pris soudain peur. Il entrevit un instant l'adolescent qui caché dans les vestiaires d'une salle de boxe venait de voir son père se faire assassiner...L'autre repris :  
« J'ai ce que je mérite, hein ? C'est pour moi qu'elle a fait ça, c'est ma faute s'il l'a tuée ! DIS-LE, RIS, VAS-Y ! Dis-moi que je l'ai bien cherché que comme on fait son lit on se couche !! T'en crèves d'envie ! »  
Jun s'approcha précautionneusement de lui et s'assit à ses côtés, passant un bras dans son dos. Nino se recroquevilla un peu plus n'offrant plus de prise au plus jeune, son corps secoué de soubresauts. Mais Jun lutta un moment et réussi à le prendre contre lui et il le laissa sangloter de tout son chagrin, comme un enfant inconsolable à qui on vient d'arracher sa mère.  
Il le berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et que ces pleurs se fassent plus calmes.

« Viens... »lui murmura-t-il en lui prenant le coude pour le relever.  
Il l'emmena jusqu'à son appartement et il l'assit sur son canapé avant d'aller lui chercher un whisky qu'il lui mit dans la main.

« Bois ! »lui ordonna-t-il.

Nino avait les yeux rouges et gonflés mais il obéit cependant sans réfléchir, le regard vide, grimaçant alors que le liquide brulait sa gorge.  
Jun s'assit face à lui en ôtant sa veste et entendit la voix de Nino en sourdine.

« Son coffre était ouvert, elle devait y prendre des documents et il l'a surprise. C'est probablement pour ça qu'il s'est suicidé, pour laver son honneur face au clan. Quand il a compris que c'était elle qui l'avait vendu à la police et qu'il allait tomber.  
-Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, Nino. Rien ne l'aurait contraint à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas décidé elle-même. C'était une femme censée. C'était lui le malade !  Tout comme pour ton père...tu n'es pas responsable de ce que les gens font par amour, même pour toi. C'est leur libre-arbitre.»  
Nino leva un regard de noyé sur lui.  
« Ca change rien à ce que j'ai fait. »souffla Nino tout bas. « J'aurais dû savoir qu'il fallait se méfier de ce qu'on souhaitait. Je l'ai eu ma vengeance. Le précieux fils de Sakurai est mort...  
-Ca sert à quoi de te faire du mal ? »

Nino se leva et alors qu'il faisait les 400 pas dans la pièce, sa voix se fit un peu plus forte, s'amplifiant à chaque seconde.

« Pourquoi...Pourquoi t'es si gentil avec moi ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas que je suis un monstre qui a tué la femme qu'il aimait comme une mère et détruit la vie de ta sœur pour assouvir sa vengeance ?  
-C'est stérile. Et Mee-na t'a pardonné.   
-Mais Rosa ne pourra jamais me pardonner. Je l'ai tué aussi sûrement que si j'avais mis moi-même les mains autour de sa gorge. Et toi...grâce à moi tu es seul, Jun. Ta sœur vit au loin et l'homme que tu aimais et qui t'aimait t'a quitté.   
-Tu n'as rien à voir dans mon histoire avec Ohkura !  
-Bien sûr que si ! Ouvre les yeux bordel ! Si tu n'avais pas été si aveuglé par ta haine envers moi et ton désir de récupérer Mee-na tu te serais rendu compte que tu l'aimais.  
-Je...ne l'aimais pas...  
-Arrête tes foutaises ! Tu es resté avec lui tout ce temps, pour quelle raison ? Tu crois que je le vois pas que tu rentres plus chez toi parce que tu supportes plus d'être là où il n'est plus ? Mais je dis rien, je te laisse penser que je vaux mieux que lui, je te laisse t'enfoncer dans ta solitude pour que je n'ai plus qu'à lever le petit doigt pour que tu me tombes dans les bras. Pour qu'enfin je puisse t'avoir pour moi tout seul...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je me mette en colère contre toi ? Tu veux que je te frappe, pour te punir de ce que tu as fait à Rosa ? Tu te sentiras mieux après ?  
-Oui. S'il te plait... »dit Nino en plantant son regard dans le sien. « Frappe-moi. Pense à ce qu'il a fait à Mee-na grâce à moi. »  
Jun senti la rage familière monter en lui alors qu'il imaginait les mains de Sakurai sur le cou de Rosa, sur celui de sa sœur...Il ne réfléchit que peu avant de prendre son élan et de l'envoyer au sol d'un crochet du droit, sa main craquant sous la force du coup tout comme les os de Nino. Il roula par terre et se releva l'arcade sourcilière et la pommette ouvertes, le sang écarlate coulant jusqu'à son menton.

« Encore. »dit-il en se campant fermement sur ses jambes.

Jun fonça sur lui à nouveau renversant le fauteuil qui se trouvait sur son chemin, rouant Nino de coups sans que celui-ci ne réplique ni ne cherche à se protéger, tous deux tombant au sol. Toute la colère et la rancœur accumulées au cours de ces mois de cauchemar se déversa abondamment sur le plus vieux sans discontinuer. Aveuglé par sa colère, Jun se rendit à peine compte que l'autre ne bougeait plus, totalement mou sous ses poings. A cheval sur lui, le tenant fermement, il regarda les jointures de ses mains couvertes de plaies ensanglantées, se demandant si ce sang était le sien.  
La panique l'envahit soudain alors que la raison lui revenait. Et s'il l'avait tué ?  
Il s'accrocha à Nino le secouant pour le faire réagir, son cœur battant la chamade.

« Nino ! Hé ! Nino ! Ouvre les yeux ! »

Il l'attrapa pour le mettre sur son dos avant d'aller l'allonger dans son lit.  
Il ouvrit sa chemise, constatant avec effroi que sa cage thoracique commençait déjà à se couvrir d'ecchymoses. 

« Putain, Nino, reviens, me lâche pas !! Me laisse pas tout seul ! NINO !!»

Jun posa l'oreille sur son cœur et souffla en l'entendant frapper avec force.   
Il alla chercher de quoi nettoyer les blessures et après les avoir lavé à l'eau savonneuse, il fit couler du whisky sur lui, utilisant le seul flacon d'alcool dont il disposait.  
Nino se contracta et grogna « Tu veux ma peau ou quoi ? »murmura-t-il faiblement.

Jun rit de soulagement et continua son travail d'infirmier.

« Tu l'as pas volé...  
-Je sais. »dit il en ouvrant l'une de ses paupières tuméfiée. « Merci »soupira Nino en posant la main sur le poignet de l'autre.  
« De rien »


	27. Chapter 27

« Excusez-moi, je cherche Mee-na Ohno-san.  
-Oh, vous la trouverez à l'école à l'heure qu'il est... »dit la vieille femme de sa voix chevrotante en indiquant du doigt une direction.  
« Merci. » répondit Jun en remettant son baluchon sur son dos.

 

Après la mort tragique de Rosa, Jun n'avait plus lâché Nino. De peur de ce qu'il serait capable de faire maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, et qu'il se flagellait pour avoir causé sa mort, tous ces vieux démons revenant le hanter sans répit.  
Lorsque la nuit venait, et que Jun le retrouvait dans son propre appartement, il tentait de l'apaiser en sachant toutefois que seul le temps pourrait panser ses blessures.  
Le temps et sa présence à ses côtés...  
Quand il se couchait près de lui dans le noir et qu'il entendait sa respiration rendue douloureuse par ses côtes fêlées, Jun ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de passer la main dans ses cheveux en une caresse pour l'apaiser. Il en aurait pleuré de colère, même s'il savait que la douleur physique n'était rien comparée à la douleur morale qui était la sienne...et que les coups qu'il lui avait mis l'avait probablement empêché qu'il ne fasse la même chose que Sakurai. Il aurait aimé tout effacer d'un coup de baguette magique, pour pouvoir retrouver le Nino hableur qu'il connaissait, le regard plein de rouerie et de malice. Mais quand il le regardait, il ne voyait plus dans ses yeux qu'une peine infinie et l'amour qu'il lui portait. Et son cœur se serrait pour lui. Paralysé par ses anciennes rancoeurs, il était incapable de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. L'amour qu'il lui portait serait-il assez fort pour qu'il ai enfin confiance en lui, pour qu'il oublie la haine qu'il lui avait voué, le mal qu'ils s'étaient fait tous les deux ?  
Du temps...rien que du temps...trop de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête, rendant toute prise de décision impossible.

« Nino, il faut que je parte... »lui avait-il annoncé le lendemain de l'incinération de Rosa, alors qu'il était couché près de lui dans son lit.  
« Tu veux aller où ?  
-Je dois aller voir Mee-na et Ohno, leur annoncer ce qui s'est passé. Et lui proposer de rentrer à Tokyo si elle veut. Plus rien ne la menace maintenant.  
-Tu seras parti combien de temps ? »chuchota Nino.  
« J'en sais rien...Je pensais aussi aller à Osaka.  
-Oh...Osaka...  
-Il faut que je vois Tatsu. Que je m'excuse pour ce que je lui ai fait.  
-Tu...tu vas revenir ? Ou rester avec lui ?  
-J'en sais encore rien, Nino. J'ai été chez mon avocat pour que tu aies la gérance du 'Nemesis' en attendant... »

Jun se tû laissant le silence s'installer entre eux.

« Tu l'aimes ? »demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Mais Jun ne répondit pas, fixant obstinément le plafond.   
Il entendit Nino se redresser, en pestant, près de lui et senti sa main se poser sur sa joue pour lui faire tourner la tête.

« Quoi que tu fasses, je ne bouge pas, ne t'en fais pas pour moi...Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi, j'aurai compris que tu me mettes à la porte. Tu es quelqu'un de bien...même si je n'ai pas rencontré assez de gens bien dans ma vie pour avoir une définition exacte de ce que c'est... »

Jun rit avant de déglutir douloureusement, refrénant une larme qui lui brouillait déjà la vue.  
Il était parti le lendemain matin, sans le réveiller et avait pris le train pour Osaka avant de repasser par Yokohama.  
Le jeune homme trouva sans peine le village de pêcheur indiqué sur le plan que lui avait laissé Ohno et fut émerveillé par l'atmosphère paisible qui y régnait. Pas étonnant que l’exécuteur ai emmené sa sœur ici...on devait rapidement oublier le monde extérieur dans cet endroit hors du temps.  
Il arriva aux abords d'une salle de bois dont la porte ouverte laissait entendre des voix et des rires des élèves. Ils disaient au revoir à leur maîtresse et le jeune homme attendit patiemment que les enfants sortent de la classe avant de se mettre dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
Mee-na était au fond de la salle, en kimono et nettoyait le tableau de la classe, lui tournant le dos.

« Ohno-san... »dit Jun fortement.

Mee-na se retourna brusquement et en poussant un cri couru jusqu'à lui pour se nicher dans ses bras.  
Jun la serra de toute ses forces avant que Mee-na ne sente son frère se raidir entre ses bras.

« Jun... ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
-Je crois que...ton mari pointe son katana dans mon dos... »dit-il tout bas, en sentant la pression se relâcher derrière lui.

Mee-na regarda par dessus son épaule et se mit à rire en voyant le regard sérieux de son époux qui rangeait son arme.

« On m'a dit qu'un homme cherchait ma femme... »dit-il sans chercher davantage à s'excuser.  
« Ohayo, Ohno-san. »dit Jun en se retournant pour le saluer un petit sourire au visage. « Je vois que vous veillez au grain.   
-Pas vraiment... »dit l'ex-yakuza en baissant les yeux.  
« Tu vois, je suis bien protégée ! »rit Mee-na en venant se placer aux côtés de Satoshi, plantant un baiser sur sa joue, faisant rougir et sourire le jeune marié.  
Jun écarquilla les yeux, se demandant dans quelle dimension il venait d’atterrir...  
« Tu as faim ?  
-Ouais, je meurs de faim !  
-Alors viens à la maison, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir !!! »dit-elle en lui prenant la main pour l'entrainer à sa suite.  
Ils passèrent tous les trois à travers le village et Mee-na le présenta à tous avec fierté, Jun les saluant avec un peu d'embarras, se sentant étranger à cette communauté qui considérait sa sœur comme un membre à part entière.  
La maison des Ohno était jolie et accueillante et Jun rata un battement de cœur en sentant par delà l'odeur marine, celle florale de sa sœur. Une sensation de bien-être l'envahit, laissant son regard tomber sur le couple qui se regardait comme si rien n'existait à part eux. Ils avaient l'air heureux...un bonheur tel qu'il n'en avait pas vu depuis des années probablement, peut-être même jamais. Un bonheur paisible et doux, dans lequel il se serait coulé avec délice et qu'il pouvait toucher du doigt en les voyant se sourire avec complicité et amour.  
Il ne dit rien, se contentant de s’asseoir et de les regarder prendre place à leur tour.  
Quand le thé fut servi, ils s'assirent autour de la table et Jun prit la parole.  
« Sakurai est mort. »dit-il sans préambule.

Ohno et Mee-na se regardèrent et Jun pu y voir un dialogue silencieux. Ils ne firent cependant pas de commentaires, se prenant simplement la main avec douceur, laissant leurs doigts s'enchevêtrer.

« Vous êtes donc libéré de votre engagement Ohno-san. Je peux ramener Mee-na avec moi à Tokyo, elle ne risque plus rien. »dit-il malicieusement.

Mee-na ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucune phrase cohérente ne sortit.

« C'est que...oui, je comprends...cependant...  
-Cependant ? »dit Jun en souriant.

Elle rougit légèrement et en regardant son mari dit : 

« Je veux rester avec Satoshi.   
-Oh, je vois... » dit-il sans rien ajouter, leurs regards suffisamment éloquents parlant pour eux.

Quand le soir arriva, Mee-na l'emmena se promener sur la plage et ils s'assirent dans le sable, regardant le soleil couchant colorer le ciel de ton orangés.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment, Mee-na, hein ?  
-Hum...oui je l'aime. Infiniment. Comme je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on pouvait aimer quelqu'un... »dit-elle en souriant largement  
« Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse...je suis content pour vous deux.   
-C'est un homme merveilleux. Et j'ai trouvé une vraie famille ici. Je...je peux te dire un secret ?  
-Bien sûr. Je serais muet comme une tombe. »souffla Jun en se rapprochant d'elle avec un air de comploteur.  
« Je comptais le dire aujourd'hui à Satoshi. Mais tu es là, alors tu seras le premier à le savoir...j'attends un petit bébé ! »

Jun sourit de ce bonheur si inattendu. 

« Omedeto Nee-chan !  
-Merci.   
-Nee-chan...  
-Oui ?  
-Comment tu fais pour être si sereine ? Je suis tellement en colère...  
-Tu en veux encore à Nino ? »dit-elle avec perspicacité.

Jun opina rapidement en regardant droit devant lui.

« Tu es orgueilleux Jun...c'est de l'amour-propre et ça t'empêche d'être heureux.  
-Non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas orgueilleux. »

Mee-na rit devant son air têtu si enfantin. 

« Tu l'aimes ?  
-NON !! On est pas homos chez les yakuzas ! »

Mee-na éclata franchement de rire devant l'air de vierge effarouché de son frère cadet.

« C'est bon, arrête, je suis grande, tu peux tout me dire...je ne vais pas te gronder...  
-Nee-chan... »dit Jun en venant se coller à elle comme il aimait le faire quand ils étaient enfants et que les bras de sa sœur pouvaient le consoler de tout.  
Elle passa le bras autour de son épaule, embrassant sa joue, laissant le son des vagues les pénétrer et leur apporter la paix de l'esprit.

« La vie est belle, Jun » chuchota-t-elle au bout d'un moment en posant la paume sur son ventre. « Mais comme tout enseignement de valeur, il a un prix élevé à payer »

Jun se releva et la prit dans ses bras à son tour. Elle le libérait de sa condition de protecteur et le poussait à vivre sa propre vie.

« Depuis quand ma grande sœur est devenue si sage ?  
-Je l'ai toujours été...tu ne t'en rendais pas compte c'est tout... !  
-Tu me manques tellement, Mee-na.  
-Toi aussi tu me manques, Oppa... »

Quand il se coucha cette nuit-là, il entendit le couple de l'autre côté de la cloison chuchoter avant d'entendre un cri suivi d'un « chtttt ! » puis de gloussements ravis.  
Il sourit du bonheur de sa sœur, le poids de la culpabilité tombant enfin de ses épaules. 

Quand il rentra à Tokyo et qu'il passa la porte du 'Nemesis' il salua tout le monde avant de se diriger vers son bureau où il trouva Nino assit devant un livre comptable. Son visage avait perdu sa teinte multicolore et quand il vit entrer Jun, il retint sa respiration sans même s'en rendre compte, avant de baisser la tête pour donner le change.

« Ils attendent un bébé. »commença-t-il en s'asseyant après avoir enlevé son manteau et jeté son sac sur une chaise. « Mee-na et Ohno, ils attendent un bébé.  
-Oh...  
-Si tu la voyais...elle est tellement heureuse. On dirait une gamine. A croire qu'il ne lui est jamais rien arrivé...  
-Mee-na est quelqu'un de très fort. » dit Nino en le regardant enfin.  
« Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant...mais oui, elle est bien plus forte que tout le clan réuni...et Ohno est devenu un mari aimant et attentif !  
-J'aimerais bien voir ça... »dit Nino en se levant pour servir deux verres de whisky.  
« J'aimerais que tu voies ça. » compléta Jun sans le regarder.  
Nino senti son cœur accélérer face au sous-entendu si évident.  
« Je t'ai ramené des souvenirs ! »dit Jun en exhibant un colis. « Mee-na m'a donné des petits plats. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on doive vraiment les manger, elle a toujours été assez nulle en cuisine pour tout dire...mais son mari a encore l'air de tenir sur ses deux jambes alors...  
-Ne me fais pas rire ! » dit Nino en grimaçant alors qu'il posait les mains sur ses côtes.  
« Désolé... » souffla Jun en pointant du doigt son torse.  
« T'as pas à l'être...on en est plus là tous les deux, non ?  
-Où ?  
-A s'excuser pour le mal qu'on s'est fait...  
-Non, t'as raison, on en est plus là...  
-Et...Osaka ?  
-J'y suis allé avant d'aller chez ma sœur.  
-Tu comptes m'en parler ?  
-Pas vraiment.  
-Très bien.  
-Mais je l'ai vu...et je me suis excusé. Il m'a remercié et il m'a dit qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre. Une femme ! Et il nous a souhaité d'être heureux.  
\- 'Nous' ?  
-Nous. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Jun ne s'approche doucement de lui, fermant les paupières à demi, fixant les belles lèvres de son ami, sa respiration s’accélérant, son souffle se faisant lourd avant de l'embrasser doucement. Nino poussa un gémissement et Jun se recula immédiatement.

« Oh, gomen...j'avais oublié...je t'ai fait mal ?  
-On a dit qu'on ne s'excusait plus il n'y a pas 5 minutes...  
-C'est vrai...j'avais oublié.  
-Et je ne gémis pas de douleur...pour info.  
-Tu gémis parce que je te fais de l'effet ?  
-Tu te débrouilles pas mal, ouais.  
-On reprend alors ?  
-Ouais, tu peux m'embrasser...S'il te plait...Embrasse-moi. »

Jun sourit avant de poser à nouveau sa bouche sur celle de Nino, en douceur avec légèreté pendant que celui-ci venait s'asseoir sur ses genoux, détachant sa cravate et ouvrant les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour y glisser la main.  
Quand Nino tenta d'approfondir leur baiser, Jun le repoussa.

« Quoi ?  
-D'abord, on va attendre un peu avant d'aller plus loin, et puis....  
-Et puis ?  
-Rmmm »dit Jun en se raclant la gorge, en jetant un regard par delà l'épaule de Nino.  
« Si tu ne descends pas rapidement de mes genoux, je ne réponds plus de mes bonnes résolutions...  
-On s'en fout...on est pas doué pour les bonnes résolutions de toute façon.  
-Alors, lève-toi ! »lui ordonna-t-il en se mettant sur ses jambes, rajustant son pantalon soudainement un peu étroit.  
« Mais, on vient de dire...et regarde dans quel état tu es ! Je suis sûr que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi...  
-J'en doute pas. Mais je fais pas ça dans mon bureau.  
-Quoi ?  
-L'amour. Je fais pas l'amour dans mon bureau. »

Nino ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avant de comprendre et de rougir.  
Jun rit en le voyant prendre son manteau et lui mettre sur le dos avant de mettre le sien et d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, l’entraînant à sa suite, en toute urgence.


End file.
